HS IV - Family is Forever
by HaleWolfGirl10
Summary: Skye and Derek's happily ever after is so close within their reach with Skye's pregnancy slowly reaching the end and the chance to finally meet their precious baby girl, but can they finally find peace or will unseeing circumstances have their happily ever after destroyed as they reel from the drastic changes yet again in their lives.
1. Ep 1 - The Dark Moon

**A/N: Here it is, Season 4  
Please Favourite/Follow and please Review.  
**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I checked my surroundings making sure I wasn't being followed as I quickly walked back to the hotel room I'd been staying in and unlocked the door rushing in and closed it behind me then turned seeing Jake exactly where I'd left him when I left to do a sweep around Araya's compound so I walked over and kicked the bed making him jerk upright startled.

"Jesus Skye"

"Well you should be up by now, I'm not waiting any longer Jake, I'm getting Derek back" he sat up rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"Oh yeah, your seven months pregnant Skye do you really think Araya is just going to hand Derek over to you"

"I don't care, now are you with me or not?" I hadn't wanted to drag Jake all the way down to Mexico but I also didn't have any other choice since I wasn't stupid enough to risk doing this on my own but we'd been down here for three months now and haven't gotten any closer to rescuing Derek.

"I'm gonna regret this, let's go but your waiting in the damn car since if we do find Derek and get him out then I don't need him rearranging my face because I let you put yourself and my niece in danger" I rolled my eyes at him but quickly went into the bathroom changing my shirt and pulled a jacket on.

"Whatever let's go" I walked out and climbed into Derek's Toyota and I drove towards Araya's compound/night club and he looked over at me before getting out and I watched him walk towards the guards and immediately flashed the skull card and was let in.

I sighed leaning back but looked up eyes widening as I saw Stiles and Lydia, I hadn't seen them in months since I'd taken off after finding the loft the way it was and grabbed Jake from Berkley before coming down here, I quickly got out watching from the shadows as they were speaking to the guards before Stiles reached into his pocket and held up a card exactly like the one Jake had and couldn't help the smile since they must have had Argents help but I wondered what the hell they were doing here.

I shook my head when they walked forward but knew I wouldn't have the same luck approaching the guards like that so I walked around to another entrance that wasn't guarded as heavily and quickly slipped over to it and reached into my pocket grabbing a few homemade lock picks and quickly got to work smirking when I heard the lock give and when I tried the handle it opened so I quickly slipped in.

I walked down the halls heading towards a door on the left where most of the noise was coming from but suddenly bumped straight into someone, I looked up ready to explain what the hell I was but frowned seeing Araya's first hand goon with Stiles and Lydia in his arms.

"Skye?" Stiles and Lydia asked at the same time.

"Uh crap" Severo smirked then grabbed me and forced me along with Stiles and Lydia into a room and I frowned seeing Araya sitting at a desk.

"Hello Skyler" I smiled but noticed Stiles and Lydia look towards me confused. "To what do I owe the pleasure this time?" she asked and I glared at her.

"You know why I'm here, I'm here for Derek Hale again" I snapped taking a seat in one of the chairs near the desk as Stiles and Lydia took the other two.

"Severo hates this music" Araya replied avoiding my question and I glared at her. "Me, I've always loved the music of youth" she was patronizing me and I really didn't have the patience. "This kind especially, it has a savage energy"

"We're here for Derek Hale" Lydia spoke up and I turned surprised that we were here on the same cause.

"Is that so?" Araya asked smiling at her.

"We know you have him" I smiled at Lydia as I turned back to Araya with a hard glare. "We've heard you can be bought" Lydia added and Stiles slapped down five stacks of cash making me raise an eye since where the hell did they get all the money from.

"That's $50,000 for Derek"

"Now where does a teenage boy get money like this?" Araya asked putting down the knife she'd had in her hand. "Japanese mafia?" I frowned as her goons all cocked their guns. "Not smart to come alone" she stated leaning forward in her seat and I smiled since I wasn't alone and if I knew these two, Scott was here.

"What makes you think either of us came alone" I replied leaning forward smiling as her smile dropped immediately.

"You brought a wolf into my home?" she asked looking at Stiles and Lydia.

"We brought an Alpha" Stiles replied and I smiled even wider.

"My friends…" Araya stood up and walked over to the window behind her. "I don't think your aware of your poor timing" I scoffed since she could talk. "Do you know what the dark moon is?"

"The part of the lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky" Lydia replied.

"But do you know it's meaning?" Araya asked and I frowned.

"Some people say it's a time of reflection or grief" I replied rubbing my hand over my stomach since I just got kicked.

"Grief and loss, mija" Araya said and I looked up with a hard glare. "I wonder why, when you and your friends have suffered so much loss you would risk it again for someone like Derek Hale"

"Cause we don't like to lose" Stiles replied before I could say anything.

"And in case you can't notice, we're expecting a baby together" I snapped just as someone spoke Spanish over a radio on her desk and the only thing I understood was 'front door clear' and another saying 'south clear'

"North?" Severo asked into the radio.

"Stiles, take ten off the table" I turned to the radio at the sound of Scott's voice and smiled as Stiles took one stack of cash off the table stuffing it back into his pocket.

"Maybe you should just take the deal" Lydia said and I smiled leaning back in my seat smiling up at her.

"While I'm keen to follow the warning of a Banshee, I'm going to have to decline" I kept the surprise off my face but I was confused on when and how the hell she found out about Lydia since it wasn't exactly obvious.

"Alright come on just give us Derek" Stiles replied and I looked back at Araya. "You don't want him anyway, haven't you noticed what a complete downer he is, no sense of humor, poor conversationalist"

"He is not!" I protested glaring at Stiles.

"He is with anybody that not's you" he countered and I rolled my eyes. "Just come on, take the money" he added looking back at Araya but she smiled and picked up the radio.

"Severo, show them how the Calaveras negotiate" Araya countered taking into the radio before her goons grabbed us and we were quickly taken away with them taking Lydia in the other direction and Stiles protested loudly to this.

As they took us to the other room I came to the conclusion that they didn't have Derek since if she did she would've taken to me like she did last time to use as leverage but if she didn't then who did, they pushed us into the room and my eyes widened seeing Jake.

"Jake!" he walked over to me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and I smiled nervously. "Seriously you couldn't have waited a few more hours"

"For what, you to talk your way out of this" I replied and he glared making me laugh.

"Who is this?" Stiles asked from behind me and I turned remembering that the last time Jake was in Beacon Hills they didn't exactly meet or get introduced since Jake left straight after the paperwork was sorted of my emancipation.

"Oh right, Stiles this is my brother Jake, Jake this is Stiles"

"Hey" Jake nodded still unhappy that I was here but before he could argue with me again the door opened again and Severo, Araya and her other goons threw Kira, an unconscious Scott and another girl I didn't know into the room before closing the door again.

"Skye?" Kira asked and I waved.

"What happened to him?" I nodded at Scott.

"That lady-"

"Araya?" I asked and she nodded.

"She shocked him" I sighed.

"He'll wake soon" I replied then turned to the girl I didn't know. "Who's this?"

"Oh this is Malia" Stiles replied but I was watching Malia regarding me cautiously. "This is Skye" I waved. "And that's her brother Jake" he added seeing my brother hovering near me.

"So what is she?" I asked knowing she had to have been some kind of supernatural.

"Werecoyote" Stiles replied and my eyes widened since you don't see many werecoyote's these days.

"How many more of your friends are supernaturals Skyler?" Jake asked making me turn.

"Hey don't get all protective big brother Jake, I can take care of myself"

"Clearly" he scoffed making me glare at him before I turned back to Stiles so they could fill me in on what the hell they've been doing the last three months.

**Scott's POV – (Flashback)**

"Okay so how long has it been?" Stile's asked us as we walked into the animal clinic.

"Weeks, he hasn't gotten back to any of my texts" I replied really worried since I hadn't been able to hear from Skye either.

"Has Derek ever returned your texts" Stile's asked again.

"Once definitely once and I've been texting Skye too and she hasn't answered either" I replied grabbing the container out of the cardboard to show them. "It felt strange so I went to the loft, the alarm was on and everything looked okay but then I found these" I put a container down onto the bench then opened the lid and slid to towards the middle of the bench, Stiles reached inside and grabbed one of the bullet casings and held it up to the light. "I sent a picture of it to Deaton, he said it's the mark of a family of hunters based out of Mexico, The Calavera's"

"What would they want with Derek?" Lydia asked us.

"You don't think they killed him, do you?" Stiles asked and I frowned shaking my head.

"I don't know" I replied anxiously then turned to Lydia and slid the container closer to her. "That's why you're here" Lydia took the tin and pulled out the bullet shell casings then dropped them to the table and by the look on her face she heard something and it didn't look good.

"Lydia what, is he…are they dead?" Stiles asked her.

"No but I'm not sure Derek's alive either" she replied.

"What does that mean?" I asked since that didn't make any sense.

"I don't know, there's something not right I just…I don't know" Lydia replied undeterred by my yelling.

"So if the Calavera's have him, how do we find them" Stile's asked as I picked up one of the bullets and stared at the skull engraved into the side of it.

"Mexico"

**Skye's POV – (Present Time)**

"He's awake, guys he's awake" Kira yelled out and we all looked up walking towards Scott to see his eyes were open.

"Scott you okay?" Stiles asked then helped him sit up.

"Yeah" Scott mumbled. "They don't have him, they don't have Derek"

"We know" I replied and he turned towards me with a shocked expression. "But right now they've got Lydia"

"Lydia?" he asked looking around. "What do they want with Lydia?" he asked but none of us could answer him but I knew it couldn't be anything good given that Araya knew she was a banshee. "Why are you here?" he suddenly asked looking at me.

"What do you think I'm doing here, the same as you I'm after Derek but the fact that Araya hasn't tried to use me as leverage means she doesn't have him" I replied crossing my arms and he stared down at my very prominent bump.

"Who's that?" he asked now looking at Jake so I rolled my eyes.

"Scott, my brother Jake, Jake this is Scott the true Alpha of Beacon Hills" I said quickly since I was sick of the introductions, Scott nodded eyeing my brother cautiously as he stood. "Relax Scott, he's not going to shoot you at least not yet since neither one of us have our guns" he nodded looking like he didn't appreciate my joke as he walked towards the door and tried to force it open.

"We already looked for a way out" Kira protested when it wouldn't budge. "I think a lot of people have"

"I say when that door opens again we take out whoever's standing in the way and run for it" the new girl, Malia said.

"What about Lydia?" Kira asked her.

"What about her?" Malia asked back and I raised an eye since that was insensitive.

"Were not leaving without her" Scott protested walking towards us.

"Why not?" Malia asked and even Jake raised an eye given that even hunters arent that heartless, what the hell is wrong with this girl.

"Because we don't leave without people, remember we talked about this" Stiles cut in walking over to her. "Rules of the wild kingdom don't apply to friends" I frowned confused since clearly I'm missing something.

"Is that what you would do as a coyote, leave her for dead?" Kira asked her.

"If she was weak and injured yeah, if hunting had been bad that season I would eat her then I'd leave" I stared confused and now shocked since there was something severely wrong with this girl.

"Mm believe it or not that's progress" Stiles replied.

"From what, clearly I missing some key developments here" I spoke up confused as hell.

"Oh right you weren't there, we kind of turned Malia back into a human after she was a coyote for eight years when you and Derek were last missing" my eyes widened.

"Okay that's random and weird but anyway were not dead yet so that means Araya wants something" I replied turning to look at Scott.

"But if the Calavera's don't know where Derek is that means they didn't take him from the loft, right?" Kira asked and I frowned looking over at Jake since I hadn't even thought about that.

"Maybe he left on his own?" Stiles argued so I turned back with a glare.

"He wouldn't do that, he wouldn't have just leave without telling me which means someone else got to him" I argued but before anyone could offer up any theories the door slid open and three guys came in zapping Scott unconscious again grabbing him and Kira and took them away shutting the door behind them.

"That can't be good" I mumbled going over to Jake. "Did you get to see Araya, did they say anything?" I asked now that we were more alone.

"No, as soon as I got into the club that Severo guy grabbed me and brought me in here" he replied and I growled angrily.

"Can you hear them, can you hear Scott?" I heard Stiles ask so I turned seeing him talking to Malia but she shook her head before closing her eyes. "Okay, okay can you hear Kira, Lydia, anybody?" je went on probably not helping. "What are they saying?"

"I…I can't, I can't concentrate, I…there's too many sounds and voices"

"Okay, it's okay well just breathe" Stiles replied kneeling in front of her. "Breathe with me, all right you practiced this with Scott before, remember that?"

"I'm trying" she argued and I sighed as I started to pace back and forth anxiously with a hand on one side of my bump rubbing it softly.

"It's okay, it's okay just focus on something, here look into my eyes, very good" I rolled my eyes since this wasn't gonna get us anywhere. "Focus on the sound of my voice, anything you have to do to, just try to concentrate, concentrate" Malia suddenly kissed him and I couldn't help smile as I turned to look at Jake who was looking at them confused.

"Don't worry, usual were-creature technique" I said as he looked to me for explanation then we turned back to Malia as she leant back eye bright blue making both Jake and I surprised since she'd taken an innocent life but the lights started flickering making us all look up.

"They're killing him" Malia spoke up. "He just said 'Kate'" she added and my eyes widened as I turned to share a look with Jake.

"No that's impossible, it's impossible that can't be what he said" Stiles replied sitting down.

"Why, who…who's Kate?" Malia asked.

"She's a hunter, like us" Jake cut in speaking up for the first time and they turned to us.

"An Argent" I added with a hard look.

Araya came back with Scott, Kira and Lydia and she was letting us go which confused me but I was thankful because that meant I wouldn't have had to fight my way out because I knew that when I found Kate I was going to kill her and this time she was going to stay dead because this is the last time I let her hurt Derek and wasn't letting her get away with kidnapping him.

I was at the Toyota with Jake double checking our weapons because we were in for a fight watching the others who were next to Stiles' jeep parked beside us as Scott was talking with Araya but I turned back to Jake seeing him staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just…how is Kate alive?" he asked and I frowned.

"Remember dad's lesson on how werewolves are made" he frowned and nodded. "Born, bitten or scratched deeply" he sighed nodding again.

"I thought we were done, that we had our revenge" I grabbed his hand squeezing it.

"I know Jake and this time we'll both make sure this bitch isn't coming back, she's taken Derek from me for the last time" he nodded as I turned back to the others and saw Scott was with them so I let go of Jake's hand and walked towards them.

"…knows where we can find Derek"

"She gonna tell us where?" I asked cutting in.

"Uh actually she's giving us a guide" I raised an eye but before I could as we heard the roar of a motorbike engine and turned seeing a girl and she parked then took off her helmet and my eyes widened seeing Braeden.

"You know her?" Stiles asked and I smiled.

"Braeden" I supplied and she smiled looking over at me.

"Who's Braeden?" Malia asked.

"She's a mercenary" Lydia replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Right now I'm the only one who's gonna take you to La Iglesia" Braeden replied.

"The Church?" Lydia and I asked at the same time.

"What's The Church?" Stiles asked us.

"It's not a place you'll find god" Braeden argued and they nodded heading towards the Jeep.

"I guess I owe you for saving Derek's ass again, huh?" I asked Braeden and she nodded. "Thank you Braeden" she shrugged.

"I'm getting paid" I nodded knowing that but I had to say it. "We should get going" I nodded walking towards the Toyota and got in with Jake driving since I couldn't drive much these days and this was going to be a long drive.

It was a long quiet couple of hours as we followed the jeep which was following Braeden on her bike but the longer I was able to sit and ponder my thoughts the angrier I seemed to get since I'd thought the drama with Kate had been done but yet again I was dragged into the drama.

"Skye you need to prepare yourself that Derek-"

"Don't!" I cut Jake off turning to glare at him. "Derek's alive, he has to be alive" I knew Lydia would have told me otherwise by now if he wasn't and they wouldn't have come all the way down to Mexico for Derek if he was dead.

"Skye I'm being practical" he argued.

"Well don't because I don't need it, not right now" I protested rubbing a hand over my bump since she was being really active right now.

I felt her first kick two months ago and because of Kate Derek missed it and he'll never get that back so that thought just added to my anger towards her, I leaned back in my seat closing my eyes hoping to relax even just a little but it was hard.

"How do we even know that the Calavera's are right about Kate, we both saw her body"

"Peter clawed out her throat and the Calaveras must have heard about it and come to Beacon Hills to check it out for themselves, found her changing the closer she got to the full moon after her death and switched out the bodies, we both know they take the code like law and take it upon themselves to enforce it if a hunter gets bitten" I explained and he sighed.

"Yeah I know which is why I'm always worried about you" I rolled my eyes.

"I have no desire to turn into a werewolf Jake and Derek knows that" I replied then looked out the passenger window as a knew thought entered my head. "I guess the real question is what she turned into"

"What do you mean?" he asked and I turned to see him looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"It's just something I remember Derek telling me when he bit our old friend Jackson and he turned into a Kanima instead of a werewolf, sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are on the inside" he scoffed.

"Great so what shape would a homicidal bitch take?" I laughed shrugging my shoulders but Jake suddenly hit the brakes and I had to brace myself against the dash.

"What the hell?" I protested glaring at him but he shook his head nodding towards the jeep and I saw they'd stopped too so Jake and I got out walking towards them as they all stumbled out. "What happened?"

"I don't know, it felt like we hit something" Stiles replied inspecting his jeep.

"Scott, we need to get there by night, it's too dangerous otherwise" Braeden argued having stopped as well.

"Go" Stiles said after he and Scott shared a look.

"Not without you" Scott protested.

"Dude someone needs to find Derek, we'll figure something out, we always do just go" Stiles argued with him so Scott sighed and nodded his head muttering an okay before he walked over to Braeden's bike so I turned to Jake.

"Don't even ask Skye" I rolled my eyes but nodded and he walked back towards the Toyota.

"We'll see you soon Stiles and be careful" I said and he nodded before I followed Jake getting back in as we watched Scott and Kira share a few words before he finally got on the back of Braeden's bike and Jake pulled back onto the road following them leaving the others behind which I wasn't all the comfortable with but I needed to find Derek.

We followed behind Braeden neither one of us talking since there wasn't anything to say that we hadn't already said, I know Jake was worried about me especially now that we knew we were up against Kate again but I had to see this though and be some level of help since it was Derek and I refused to have this baby without him.

Braeden finally stopped so Jake pulled over and we got out walking over to where Scott and Braeden was overlooking what used to be a town but was now mostly rubble except for the large church in the middle standing tall and untouched.

"La Iglesia" Braeden stated pointing out the obvious.

"What happened here?" Scott asked.

"An earthquake, leveled the town" Braeden replied.

"Then why is the church still standing?" Scott asked again pointing at it.

"The locals think it's because of what's underneath" Braeden replied and I frowned knowing the legend.

"Do I wanna know?" Scott asked and we all looked at him.

"The church was built over the ruins of an Aztec temple, it belonged to a people called the nagual" Jake spoke up and I turned surprised since he'd been pretty quiet around other people until now.

"Shapeshifters?" Scott asked and I turned back nodding my head.

"Were-jaguars" I replied kind of answering my earlier question on what shape Kate might have taken if this is where she was, she was probably drawn here.

"So Derek and Kate are somewhere in there?" Scott asked again.

"I don't know" Braeden replied. "Never gotten this far before" she added walking back towards her bike.

"Fantastic, that's comforting to know" I sighed walking back towards the Toyota with Jake following and we all got back onto the road driving closer as the sun set sending us into darkness before we parked inside the town and got out with Jake grabbing his rifle and I grabbed the flashlight stashing a Glock in a thigh holster just in case before we started following Braeden towards the church.

As we were finally standing in front of the church both Braeden and Jake cocked their guns nervous and preparing for the fight and Scott turned looking at them curiously as we started walking towards the church again.

"If you find Kate in here, what are you gonna do to her?" Scott asked looking at Braeden.

"Bring her back to the Calaveras" she replied but I scoffed since if I found her first she wasn't going to go back alive. "That's what they paid me for"

"What happens after that?" Scott asked again.

"Not my problem" she replied and chuckled.

"You don't care?" Scott asked and I turned to him.

"Do you?" I asked since honestly who cared what the hell happened to her.

"She's a mass murder" Braeden added.

"And you're a mercenary" Scott argued and I scoffed rolling my eyes at him.

"Girls gotta eat" Braeden replied and I chuckled remembering her saying the same thing to Derek, Peter and I when she rescued us form the Calavera's the last time.

"If you were paid enough, would you kill her?" Scott asked and I scoffed looking at Jake.

"We'd gladly do it for free" he smirked nodding his head as we followed behind them.

"If the money was good, I'd kill you" Braeden replied looking at Scott before she went inside the church as Scott stuttered for a reply making me chuckle as Jake and I walked past him following Braeden inside with him slowly following. "Can you catch Derek's scent?" she asked kicking a few planks of wood out of her way.

"Yeah, already on it" Scott replied shining the torch around examining the damage of the church, it was mostly intact except for a few holes in the roof but Scott suddenly held his arm out stopping us.

"What?" I asked him.

"There's something else in here"

"Something like what?" Braeden asked him.

"Something not human" he replied so I reached down grabbing my Glock out of the holster when Braeden and Jake both held up their guns higher before we all continued forward following Braeden as she lead us towards some tunnels that lead underground and we followed them.

"So how come you didn't kiss her?" Braeden suddenly asked looking back at Scott.

"What?" Scott asked dumbfounded on what she was talking about and I rolled my eyes.

"How come you didn't kiss your girlfriend?" Braeden asked again but this time clarifying her question.

"You mean Kira?" Scott asked and I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever her name is" Braeden replied and I smiled.

"Well she's not really, uh…I mean we've never actually…she's not my girlfriend"

"So if you die down here, you gonna regret not kissing her?" Jake asked cutting in with a smirk and I shook my head at him and Scott turned to him seeing his smirk. "You should've kissed her mate" he added before walking ahead and Scott looked at me but I could only shrug since I couldn't argue with his logic, it was corny sure but sometimes those moments are all you get.

I followed after Jake continuing the search for Kate or Derek but every now and then I could see Scott turn his head to look behind us and it was making me really nervous but didn't comment and continued following after Jake until he turned this time moving the light to see as well.

"What?" I whispered shouted at him.

"Just had a feeling like something was behind us" he replied so we all shared a paranoid look before Braeden raised her gun higher and Jake followed suit as we continued to walk forward but then there was a low guttural growl behind us making us spin.

"Do you hear that?" Braeden asked and I nodded my head protectively placing an arm around my stomach.

"Is this why you never get that far?" Jake asked her as we heard heavy footsteps running towards us.

"Get ready!" Braeden shouted just as…whatever that thing was came around the corner and she fired with Jake quickly joining her but it was like it wasn't having any affect so we slowly backed away from it further into the cave system as it continued to follow us. "Where is it, do you see it?" she asked us.

"No I don't know-"

"We can't see anything" I cut Scott off as Braeden reloaded.

"Where is this thing?" Jake asked pointing his gun around.

"It's coming back, it's coming back!" Scott yelled.

"Thanks genius we can all hear it!" I replied hearing it growl and start charging towards us again as I stood behind them.

"Scott, Skyler get behind us" Braeden said nodding at my brother who was standing beside her but Scott ignored her and moved in front. "Get behind me!" she yelled but he didn't listen and stood in front of her then let out his loudest roars ever that shook the entire cave system and I had to cover my ears from the sound.

"I think I scared it" Scott said turning to look back at Braeden.

"I think you scared everything" Braeden replied then we all turned when rocks started to fall and revealed another passage open up behind us.

"What is that?" Scott asked as we started walking towards the far wall which had some sort of art work carved into the wall.

"Tezcatlipoca, the nagual jaguar God" Jake said as we walked up to the wall and he wiped some dust away. "I think we found Derek" he added nodding to the carving which confused me and watched Scott walk up to it and put his ear to the wall and listened.

"Stand back" Scott said turning to us then bawled his fist and punched through the wall making a hole and I walked forward helping them as we started pulling the rest of the rock down then I looked inside and my eyes widened.

"Oh, my God" Scott said at the same time I did.

We grabbed Derek and started making our way back through the caves and outside just as Stiles, Lydia, Malia and Kira pulled up in the Jeep, we walked out with Derek's arms wrapped around mine and Scott's shoulders as they ran up to us.

"Is that him, is that Derek?" Malia asked looking at Stiles.

"Uh, sort of" he replied as Derek lifted his head up and they all saw that Derek was aged backwards, he was a teenager and if I ever found Kate she was as good a dead.


	2. Ep 2 - 117

**Skye's POV**

The drive back to California was long and tiring as I couldn't even manage to get my mind to shut off as I watched Derek who was currently passed out in the back seat of the Toyota, I'd always wondered what he'd looked like when he was my age but not like this.

"How do we even know this vet can change him back?" Jake spoke up making my eyes finally leave Derek.

"I don't know but we have to change him back" I argued and he turned to me.

"I thought you'd be thrilled, he's closer to your age now" I hardened my eyes at him with a glare.

"Age was never an issue with us and I fell in love with the older Derek, that's not the Derek I know" I protested and he must've chosen not to argue and turned his eyes back to the road as I turned watching Derek again.

I'll admit he was as gorgeous and handsome as a teenager with the same emerald forest green eyes and unruly black hair that looked like it could never be tamed perfectly but I loved Derek's hardened jawline, his stubble when he forgets to shave that always prickles when we kiss and if we couldn't find a way to turn him back I don't know where that we'll leave us.

We pulled up outside the animal clinic with the jeep pulling in beside us and got out ignoring the pouring rain soaking through our clothes as Scott came around grabbing Derek throwing his unconscious body over his shoulder as we all rushed inside and he laid him down on the table per Deaton's instructions.

"Wow" Deaton said taking a step back after seeing the state of Derek.

"Wow?" I asked sharing a look around. "Wow as in you've seen this before and know exactly how to fix him, kind of wow cause that's the wow I'm hoping for"

"I think you might be overestimating my abilities" he replied and I groaned moving forward to grab Derek's hand but frowned since he was ice cold.

"He's cold" I pointed out looking up at him. "Really cold" Deaton moved forward grabbing his other hand and checked his pulse.

"Do you think this is permeant?" Scott asked speaking up and I frowned looking over at him but turned back seeing Deaton shining a light into both Derek's eyes.

"I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate, this is well beyond my experience" Deaton replied and I looked back down at Derek worriedly since I can't lose him now, not when were so close to our happily ever after.

"So what do we do with him?" Stiles asked.

"Until he wakes up, probably not much" Deaton replied and I didn't like that. "It might be best to leave him here with me, he'll be safe here"

"You mean from Kate?" Stiles asked him again.

"If she's alive and she is what you say she is, she won't be able to walk past that gate"

"Why would she want to do this to him?" Lydia asked as I rubbed my thumb over Derek's knuckles never lifting my eyes from his face.

"Knowing Kate it's probably for a reason that won't be any good for anyone but her"

"And bad for everyone else" Stiles added finishing Deaton's sentence.

"You know you guys should probably go home he doesn't look to be in any danger, so maybe the rest of you should get some sleep it is a school night" I scoffed since I didn't care about school and as far as it goes I've officially dropped out given I haven't attended in the last three months. "And you all need to start taking care of your own lives again, especially those of you who are living for another as well" Deaton added and I looked up seeing him looking at me.

"Someone should stay with you" Scott protested so I turned to him.

"I'm not going anywhere, he needs me" he frowned probably to protest.

"Skye the vet's right, you've barely been sleeping these last few months" Jake argued beating Scott to the punch.

"I'm not leaving him" I punctuated making it clear they weren't talking me away from Derek's side.

"I'll stay with her" Lydia cut in. "My grades are fine despite missing a few classes" I didn't need a babysitter but nodded at her.

"I'm so not okay with this" Stiles protested and I rolled my eyes.

"Guys go" Lydia and I replied at the same time.

"No" Stiles spoke back so I glared at him.

"Stiles go or I swear I'll shoot you in the nuts" I exclaimed and Scott looked up.

"Text us if anything happens" I nodded my head as he walked towards Stiles grabbing him.

"Nope still not okay with it…not going anywhere, alright just cause your stronger…" I rolled my eyes as they walked out then turned to Jake.

"Jake I'm fine, go back to the loft and help yourself to a guest bedroom upstairs" he frowned but sighed.

"Text me-"

"If anything happens yeah I know" he rolled his eyes then left after squeezing my shoulder so I turned to Lydia. "Thanks" she smiled and nodded her head before I turned looking back down at Derek and brushed some of his hair down as I leaned in. "Come back to me Der, Talia and I need you" I kissed his forehead.

I stared awake all night standing and eventually when Deaton brought over a chair and told me to sit all while never leaving Derek's side as I watched and waited for any sign that he was going to wake up, Lydia moved to another seat and had dozed off my I couldn't rest my eyes even for a minute and looked up when Deaton walked in the room and grabbed his other hand so I smiled looking up at him.

"He's a lot warmer now" I pointed out since I haven't let go of his hand all night and was noticing his temperature was slowly rising with every hour that passed, he nodded and moved moving his fingers to Derek's neck and started checking his pulse just as Lydia started stirring behind me.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"His heartrate is alarmingly high" Deaton replied so my smile dropped as I turned to look back down at Derek. "Girl's I'm going to try something, Skye I want you to keep holding his hand if that's okay" I nodded my head then watched him quickly grab a scalpel and walk back towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked frantically but he held up a hand to silence me then cut down Derek's arm but it healed over fast which was…impossible since I've never seen Derek heal that fast and I would know since I'm always patching him up.

"That looks like it healed really fast" Lydia stated standing up to stand beside me.

"Unusually fast" Deaton replied confirming my suspicion.

"What does it mean?" I asked looking up at him.

"I'm not sure" he replied shaking his head. "Let's try something else, grab me a five-millimeter syringe top drawer and Skye grab me some tape" we nodded and walked over to grab what he asked but I looked up hearing heavy breathing behind us and turned seeing Derek sitting upright, eyes blue and staring at the ground.

"Derek" I said happily but he wasn't looking up so I took a step closer only to be stopped by Deaton holding out his arm protectively.

"Derek?" he asked but I rolled my eyes since Derek would never hurt me.

"Derek are you alright, it's me, it's Skye" I asked taking another step forward and he finally looked up but as soon as I met his eyes I stepped back anxiously since that wasn't a look of love or recognition.

"Derek" Lydia tried stepping beside me but Deaton pulled us back when Derek took a threatening step forward but then stopped and grabbed the side of his head.

"Wait" Deaton warned us. "Derek can you hear me, your safe"

"Derek" I called again hoping my voice would help. "Derek you're okay" I added but he suddenly lashed out hitting Deaton knocking him aside and when we looked up he was running out the back door. "Derek!"

"Skye don't" Deaton protested stopping me before I could run after him, I groaned grabbing my phone and tried to call Scott but it went straight to voicemail so I tried Stiles but got the same result so I rolled my eyes then scrolled through my contacts finding Mr Yukimura's number and texted him.

**_Scott, Call Skye_**

I knew that'd get his attention so I turned back to Deaton and started cleaning out the wound and just as I was covering it with a gauze and put tape to hold it there the two bozo's turned up immediately asking what had happened and where Derek was.

"He's gone" I sighed looking down at my task.

"I don't think he's just younger in body, I think he's younger in his mind too" Deaton added and they looked at us confused.

"He didn't recognize any of us much less me and he looked like he was scared out of his mind" I seconded finishing up then looked up towards Scott and Stiles.

"So if you're a teenage werewolf and your scared, where do you go?" Stiles asked.

"A wolf goes back to its den but Derek lives at a loft" I rolled my eyes.

"Not when he was a teenager" I argued looking up. "The Hale house" I supplied when they still looked dumbfounded.

"He wouldn't remember the fire, it wouldn't have happened yet" Deaton added backing me up and they immediately went to leave.

"Hold on" Lydia stopped them. "Say you do manage to catch up to him, what are you gonna tell him?" she asked looking at them. "That his whole family is dead?"

"I guess we're going to have to" Scott replied looking at me but I frowned since I knew how the fire and his family's death really affected Derek behind the tuff exterior he put on for everyone else and knew telling him would only hurt him again which I didn't want to do.

"Oh, good luck with that" Lydia said sarcastically.

"She's probably right, maybe we shouldn't" I replied looking up at Scott.

"At least until we figure out how to get him back to normal" Stiles added.

"We can't lie to him" Scott protested nodding at me.

"Okay I'll do it"

"No he's right, I don't think any of us can" I argued looking at Stiles. "Remember, he can hear our heartbeat rising" I sighed looking down rubbing a hand over my bump after receiving a massive kick to my side. "When we find him, we tell him the truth"

"If he gets to the house first, you won't have to" Deaton replied, I nodded then we set out getting into Stiles' Jeep hoping to beat him there but on the way we overheard a police call on Stiles' radio about a teenager being brought in and knew straight away we we're already too late and Stiles turned around heading for the station instead.

We got out and rushed inside quickly seeing Stiles' dad looking at Derek then back at a computer screen a couple of times before he looked up and seen us, I frowned since clearly they've been running Derek's prints.

"I'll handle this" the Sheriff said then ushered us into his office. "I want you to be honest with me, absolutely and completely honest, have you been time traveling?" she asked looking at us and I couldn't help the chuckle but stopped when he looked at me. "Because if time travelling is real then I'm done, I'm out you're going to be driving me to Eichen House"

"We found him like that" Scott protested.

"Where, swimming in the fountain of youth!?" the Sheriff protested.

"No, we found him buried in a tomb of wolfsbane in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church in a middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake" I sighed closing my eyes since that was way too much truth.

"You told me you were camping!" I raised an eye shaking my head at Stiles' stupidity.

"Yeah we were, in Mexico" I watched the Sheriff stutter over something to scold his son with so I stepped forward.

"Derek's been ages backwards, he can't remember anything"

"We just need to talk to him" Stiles added cutting me off.

"Yeah well so far, he's not talking to anybody" the Sheriff argued.

"He'll talk to me" Scott said looking back at Derek so the Sheriff nodded then walked out ushering teen Derek in and he sat on the leather couch as the Sheriff gave us privacy. "Hey Derek, I'm Scott, this is Stiles and that's Skye, were here to help you but you need to come with us" Scott said once the door closed.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Derek argued.

"There was an accident, okay you lost some memory but we can help you get it back"

"How much memory?" Derek asked him again as I stayed quiet against the far wall since the last thing we needed right now was for Derek to pick up some werewolfy vibe like he did when we first met and realize he had a mate and a child on the way since he wasn't my Derek.

"A lot but you can trust us" Scott replied then bent down and I knew he'd flashed his Alpha eyes at Derek because his eyes widened.

"You're an Alpha" I smiled rubbing my bump feeling Talia kick. "Okay who are you, who are they, who are you?" Derek argued loudly looking up at Stiles before his eyes drifted over towards me.

"Oh we're the ones keeping you out of jail" Stiles spoke up making Derek's eyes move away from me.

"Let us help you" Scott added but Derek shook his head leaning back in his seat.

"No"

"Okay dude, you almost tore apart two cops back there, you need to listen to us and that starts with no fangs, no claws, no wolf man, you got that?"

"I'm fine as long as it's not on a full moon" Derek protested and my eyes widened since I'd never known Derek not to have control on a full moon, he always seemed to be fine.

"You still have trouble on the full moon?" Scott asked shocked as I was.

"I said I'm fine" Derek argued looking up at him.

"Alright so you coming with us or not?" Stiles asked standing up from the desk.

"You want me to trust you?" Derek asked staring up at them. "Where's my family?" he asked and I frowned uncrossing my arms as Scott hesitated.

"There was a fire and…" he began then paused so I sighed knowing that telling him the truth would only get him to not trust us so I walked forwards knowing out of all of us I was the only one that might be able to lie to Derek.

"They're not here anymore, they're fine just had to move out of Beacon Hills" I lied thinking about Cora and hoped my heartbeat stayed steady. "And were gonna take you to them as soon as we figure out how to get your memories back" he looked like he had tears in his eyes as he exhaled loudly before nodding.

"Okay" he agreed so I smiled and nodded my head before we gestured the Sheriff back in and he got Derek cleared as we waited by the front desk and I sighed loudly since I'd never lied to Derek before.

"I shouldn't have done that, I lied my ass off and I've never lied to him before"

"Hey your ass is fine, you saved him a ton of unnecessary pain" Stiles argued grabbing my hand squeezed it. "We'll figure this out in a day or two he goes back to being old Derek everyone's happy, except for Derek who's never happy unless he's with you" I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's just another person that were lying to" Scott protested. "Just I always feel like it's easier when we tell the truth, with Lydia, my mom, your dad"

"But that is Derek Hale in there, he may be a kid right now but he's still Derek Hale" Stiles argued and I sighed.

"Alright take him to my house and don't let him out of your sight"

"Not going to be a problem" I replied looking back at Derek and once again our eyes met but I looked away first because it killed me when I still saw no recognition or love in his eyes that I was so used to seeing when he looked at me. "So where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'm going to talk to the guy we should have gone to before" I groaned rolling my eyes knowing he was talking about Peter.

"Uh…yeah I hate that guy" Stiles protested and I hit his arm as Derek was walking towards us so we took him back to Scott's place and it was definitely an awkward car ride especially when I felt Derek's gaze on the back of my head the whole way and I was rubbing my bump since she was overly active as if she could feel her father's presence.

"We're just going to wait here for Scott, we're going to sit quietly and we're not going to call or talk anyone" Stiles said as we let ourselves into Scott's place since Stiles had a key.

"Do I talk to you?" Derek asked him walking in behind us.

"No" Stile's replied.

"Good" Derek spat back making me smile just slightly.

"Fine" Stile's replied and I rolled my eyes at them because even when he was our age, Derek and Stiles couldn't get along.

"Who's going to talk to him?" Derek said suddenly pointing at Scott's dad who was standing in front of us with a take-out bag in his hand and I jumped startled since he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Ah, are you getting taller?" Stiles asked looking at Agent McCall.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked us and looking like he was looking for Scott behind us.

"Waiting for Scott" Derek replied before Stiles or I could.

"Yeah so am I, we're supposed to have dinner" Agent McCall replied gesturing to the food bag in his hand. "I brought extra, you kids hungry"

"Yeah" Derek replied again before Stiles or I could say no.

"No, we're not hungry" Stiles quickly argued.

"No I'm starving" Derek protested looking at us.

"None of us are hungry" Stiles argued again. "Thanks though"

"Okay well if you two aren't hungry, your friend can still eat with us, what's your name?"

"Miguel" Stiles replied before Derek could reply this time since the last thing we needed was for Agent McCall to be suspicious since he knew Derek and Derek turned to Stiles with a silent 'what' confused as to why we had to conceal his true identity. "My cousin Miguel, from Mexico…" Agent McCall then said something in Spanish and I smiled when Derek replied fluently.

"Fantastic, egg roll?" McCall asked.

"Hell yeah" Derek replied and they walked towards the dining table and Stiles turned to me.

"Don't look at me, we protest anymore Scott's dad is just gonna get suspicious" he sighed nodding his head so we went over and joined them and I managed a few bites of food but my stomach was flipping with nerves and from my daughter kicking.

"So Miguel what did you say your last name was again?" Agent McCall asked halfway through eating the food and I froze moving my eyes between Derek and McCall anxiously.

"Oh it's Juarez…Cinqua Tiago" Stiles said quickly before Derek could reply and added to our lie.

"That's a mouthful" Agent McCall replied then looked back up at Derek. "How do you spell that?" I frowned because he was suspicious and was trying to poke holes in our story, Derek shrugged looking at Stiles but then his eyes caught something on the table and when I followed his line of sight I cursed under my breathe seeing McCall's FBI badge.

"Mr McCall you're an FBI agent?"

"He's a low level, very low level" Stile's replied quickly. "He doesn't even have a voice"

"So do you investigate murders?" Derek asked McCall completely undeterred by Stiles subtle signs that he should stop.

"Sometimes when it's a federal crime"

"What about fires?" I pretended to cough on some food in hopes that would tell Derek to cut it out.

"Oh my god I wonder where Scott is, shouldn't Scott be here by now we should call Scott" Stile's said with his mouth still full and pulled out his phone.

"What kind of fires are you talking about?" Agent McCall asked Derek.

"Do you know anything about the Hale family?" Derek replied and I closed my eyes because seriously the suspicious look on McCall's face was not good considering he knew Derek and had arrested him.

Agent McCall seemed to pass of his own suspicion then went on to tell Derek everything I'd lied about while Stiles and I could do nothing but sit and let him.

* * *

**Scott's POV**

"Can't someone in this town stay dead!" Peter yelled out slamming his hand against the desk.

"I think they were hoping you would" Malia replied and I looked towards her briefly before looking back at Peter.

"Do you have any idea why Kate would turn Derek back into a teenager again?" I asked getting back to the topic at hand here.

"What color were his eyes?" he asked and I thought about it for a second.

"Blue" I replied not seeing the relevance.

"After Paige" he muttered to himself. "Which could mean around the time he first met Kate"

"Derek and Kate knew each other?" I asked shocked since I never knew that, he turned with a smirk.

"Biblically" he turned completely as I stared in even more shock. "That's right Scott, you weren't the first wolf to climb into a hunters bed and Derek definitely seems to have a type considering our dear Skyler"

* * *

**Skye's POV**

"Derek don't!" I snapped stepping forward in case he lost control and really hurt Stiles. "Okay we didn't lie, we just omitted certain truths"

"Vital truths now that I think about it" Stile's added and Derek let him go.

"I don't want to talk to you I want to talk to the Alpha, I'll talk to Scott" Derek said and looked at him shocked since I was hurt because he'd rather talk to Scott than me when Derek used to trust me over Scott.

"Okay, I'm going to go get him" Stiles replied opening the door. "My phones downstairs going to call him real quick, you stay here just don't move okay, don't move" Stiles walked out but then spastically jumped into sight again. "Don't…I thought you" I rolled my eyes as he went downstairs leaving me alone with Derek.

"Who are you?" Derek suddenly asked confusing me as I looked back up at him. "And why do you smell like me?" I frowned because I hadn't thought of that, no wonder he's been giving me odd looks since the police station.

"I'm…nobody" I said with a deep sigh.

"Do we…do we know each other?" he asked clearly not about to let this go.

"Yeah you could say that" I finally muttered hoping he'd leave it at that.

"How…are we…" he trailed off and his eyes scanned down to my stomach. "Are we together or something?"

"Look we shouldn't…it's best you don't know everything which is why we didn't tell you about you family, we…I only lied to save you any pain but I know now that it was wrong to hide that from you, I'm sorry" I apologized but then backed up when he stepped towards me.

"Am I…I mean have we…" he trailed off again and pointed at my stomach.

"No!" I protested too loud and he frowned. "I mean…oh god I can't" I turned and rushed out of the room and down the stairs seeing Stiles on the phone.

"What are you doing, you're supposed to be watching Derek" I shook my head crossing my arms over my chest.

"I can't…he keeps asking me questions and I can't…I can't look at him" I was getting worked up so he walked over and touched my arm calming me down a little.

"It's okay" he replied and I nodded just before he turned to his phone pressed to his ear. "Yeah Scott?"

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I stared after the girl…Skye I think the Alpha said her name was as she left because I sensed something different about her and she seemed to be in pain every time she looked at me so I guessed she knew me and we'd been close but I didn't remember her at all and had a feeling we…that she was pregnant with my…it was mine since she kind of smelt like me, I sighed then sat down on the bed just as the door in front of me started creaking open and I watched as…Kate walked out.

"Kate" I asked confused she looked…different.

"Hey handsome" she replied walking towards me. "Been a long time" she smiled. "Longer then you think" I was confused but then I remembered the Alpha telling me I've lost memory. "I could really use your help, come with me" she nodded towards the window, I looked towards the door thinking about Skye but then nodded and followed her out the window.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

He finally got through to Scott and he told us what Peter told him about Kate and why she would've done this to him, she took him back to the age when they we're together and he trusted her so we started walking upstairs.

"No he's in your bedroom, he'll be totally fine and to be honest I'm starting to miss the old Derek" I smiled at Stiles' words. "So if you actually think that Kate's coming to find him…" we walked in just as we saw Kate leaving out the window but she looked back at us and smiled before jumping down out of sight. "You might be right" Stiles added dropping the phone from his ear.

"No!" I protested about to run down the stairs but Stiles caught my arm. "What are you doing let me go, I have to go after him"

"And do what, your pregnant Skye so what are you gonna do huh?" he asked and I frowned hating his logic but he was right, what could I do against Kate, sure I had guns but she had speed, strength and without Derek on my side I really was a nobody.

"We have to get him back, I…I need him" I cried and he pulled me against him. "Damn emotions" I muttered hearing him chuckle as he rubbed my back.

"Don't worry you still scare the crap out of me most days" I laughed leaning back and wiped my eyes free of tears just as his phone buzzed with a text. "They're headed to the high school" I rolled my eyes since it always seemed to be the high school but I followed him out to the jeep.

We jumped in and he drove to quickly pick up Lydia and Kira but as soon as we parked we heard a distant howl that we all knew was Scott and Kira took off leaving us to run after her as Stiles paused grabbing his baseball bat and I rolled my eyes.

"You seriously need to find something better than a baseball bat" I protested then grabbed out my Glock. "Except a gun" I added when he turned expecting me to give to him then ran toward but with my weight I had to stop a few times especially up the stairs but finally reached Scott, Malia and Kira and my eyes widened seeing two berserkers and frowned since the gun was useless but then Derek came out of nowhere and started fighting them. "Derek!" I protested ready to stop him but Scott stood and wrapped his arms around my waist stopping me. "Let me go!"

"I can't" Scott argued as I tried fighting with him but stopped as something started to happen to Derek, he was turning back to his old self every time one of the berserkers hit him.

He went into a backflip kicking the berserkers but it didn't do anything to thwart them but then we heard a distant howl that wasn't any one of us so it must have been Kate calling them off and the berserkers ran off so we all stood up and looked at Derek's back but I found myself itching forward.

"Derek?" I asked taking more cautious steps towards him as he turned towards us then looked up and his eyes glowed gold making my eyes widen before they faded and his eyes fell to me.

"Skye" I smiled despite the shock over why his eyes were different and ran towards him throwing my arms around his shoulders as his wrapped as far around my waist as he could get them and held me as I nuzzled my head against him.

"Oh my god, I thought you were dead" I cried letting out every bit of fear and emotion I'd kept buried the last three months come rushing to the surface. "You were gone for three months"

"Shh I'm here, I'm here" he soothed smoothing down my hair as I clung to his neck and he dropped my feet back to the ground then looked down and took in the size of my baby bump. "Wow" I smiled looking down at it.

"It's huge, you can say it" he smiled shaking his head then leaned down pressing his forehead to mine. "I thought I'd never see you again, that I'd never be able to tell you that I loved you" he shook his head.

"I'm sorry" I frowned putting my arms around his waist and hugged him as much as my bump would allow as everyone started leaving relived that Derek was okay but Derek and I just stood here holding each other reveling in the fact that he was back and he remembered but I knew our troubles we're far from over. "We should…let's go home" I nodded stepping back but grabbed his hand since I wasn't quite ready to let go of him yet.

"Oh crap Stiles drove me here" I realised then grabbed my phone and rang Jake hoping he was still hanging around.

_"Hey Skye, everything okay?" _he asked and I smiled looking back at Derek.

"Yeah everything's okay but uh can you come pick us up, were at the high school and when you get here I'll explain"

_"Vague but okay, be there in twenty" _he replied then hung up so Derek and I took a seat on a nearby bench and I noticed him staring down at my stomach.

"You can touch it you know, it's your baby too" he nodded but didn't move so I grabbed his hand and moved it to my bump waiting for the inevitable kick and smiled when he let out a soft gasp when she delivered a kick right underneath his hand.

"She's kicking?!" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Happened for the first time two months ago, at first it was soft like flutters but then quickly became full on kicks and punches, definitely inherited some of that Hale strength since some of them hurt" I replied and saw him frown as he looked down.

"I…I missed it" I looked up touching my hand to his cheek.

"You didn't miss it, it was taken from you" I replied and he looked up meeting my eyes. "I've never been more scared than in the last three months, I thought I'd never see you again, that I'd have to raise our daughter alone without her father there to guide her" I felt the tears start up again.

"I never…I tried to fight back but-"

"Hey it's okay I don't blame you Derek, I couldn't never blame you, I blame Kate and she's going to pay for taking you" he sighed leaning in and captured my lips and I sighed in almost relief as I moved my lips against his relishing in the feel of them against mine again after so long. "Mm I definitely missed that" he smiled pulling me in again before his hands feel back to my stomach waiting for another kick and Talia didn't disappoint.

"She really is active" I nodded pressing my hand next to him.

"I think she knows her dad is finally back since she can hear your voice, I also swear she knew it was you even when you were younger you" I replied and he smiled but I was quietly wondering to myself how much he remembered of that but didn't ask because I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I can't believe I almost missed it" he deadpanned quietly so I squeezed his hand.

"I wasn't giving up on you and I wasn't going to let you miss the birth of our baby girl" I replied just as a car pulled up in front of us and I watched Jake get out walking towards us and his eyes widened seeing Derek all grown up again.

"Derek?"

"Hey Jacob" Derek nodded holding out his hand for Jake to shake.

"Nice to see your you again mate" I laughed leaning my head against Derek's chest as he held me against him. "We should get you home Skye, you need to sleep" I nodded letting Derek help me over to the Toyota.

We sat in the back while Jake drove and as soon as the car started down the main road I looked up and saw Derek was fast asleep making me smile since I thought he'd be tired since it had been a hell of a night.

"So how you do it?" Jake asked speaking up.

"We didn't actually, we were battling Kate and these two berserkers-"

"Wait you took on berserkers and you didn't call me earlier"

"Didn't have time now can I finish" I argued and saw him roll his eyes in the rearview mirror. "I wasn't fighting them since before I could even think of something to help Scott and the others Derek came out of nowhere, still a teenager and started fighting them all on his own and somehow he started turning back to his old self"

"So what did she even want with him, why turn him back into a teenager?" he asked and I looked over at Derek since I knew he doesn't like anyone really knowing about his pass with Kate.

"It's complicated and personal" he looked back at me with a hard stare. "Jake it's not my story to tell so I can't-"

"She wanted the triskelion" Derek spoke up making me jump since I didn't know he was awake. "It's an old talisman that's been in my family for generation, she knew I'd help her if I was a teenager since we knew each other back then and had a relationship of sorts" Derek admitted and I was surprised to say the least.

"You definitely have a type then" Jake laughed but I glared at him.

"Ouch Jacob" he laughed and Derek joined in pulling me tighter against his side so I couldn't help the small smile since this moment felt perfect, I was surrounded by my family.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think so far. **


	3. Ep 3 - Muted

**Skye's POV**

Jake pulled up in the underground parking lot of the loft and looked back at us but I shook my head then nodded that he go up without us since Derek had been quiet the rest of the way here, he nodded getting out leaving us and I turned to Derek.

"I know you're not okay so I won't even ask but can you at least tell me what's on your mind?" he didn't reply and I frowned. "Derek please"

"How'd you guys find me?" he asked and I sensed he was trying to distract me from what I'd asked.

"I came home and saw the loft in disarray along with the shell casings and knew Araya's calling card, the skull carved into the shell casings so I packed a bag drove all the way to Berkley and grabbed Jake then we drove down to Mexico and for three months we stayed moving from hotel to hotel while we staked out the Calavera's compound for a way in"

"You could've gotten hurt, Araya knows about your pregnancy remember" I nodded grabbing his hand and squeezed it.

"I know but I wasn't leaving you to die" I argued. "But coincidently Scott and Stiles had figured out you were missing too which isn't surprising since I just up and left without telling them either and we got into Araya's compound and she told us that Kate was alive and told us where we might find you so that's how we found you" I added finishing.

"You took a huge risk Skye, with Kate back and probably sticking around since she didn't get what she wanted last night she'll be a coming at us hard and she might use you to get to me" I shook my head.

"Nothing's gonna happen" he nodded then finally opened up the car door and climbed out before turning and helped me out. "So what's the plan?" I asked as we walked towards the elevator.

"What makes you think I have a plan?" he asked.

"Because I know you and I know you're not just going to let this go" he smiled grabbing my hand as we rode up in the elevator.

"I'm gonna find Kate" I looked up shocked and worried since I didn't want him anywhere near her but knew I had no power to stop him.

"How'd I know you were gonna say that" I looked up frowning. "I know trying to stop you would be pointless so please promise me that you're gonna be careful, I just suffered three months of hell looking for you so-"

"Hey I'm not going to do anything stupid Skye, I love you and I love our littlest pup so much so I promise that I won't go after her without help" I nodded wrapping my arms around his waist hugging him as close as I could with my bulging belly before we went inside and went straight to bed.

He spent the next week looking for Kate with Peter's help much to my displeasure but I didn't want him out there on his own and couldn't exactly go out there with him so it was a compromise I had to make with him and he compromised letting my brother be my babysitter since he was scared Kate was gonna try coming after me as well but every night he'd come home angry when he couldn't find her and it would take a lot of persuasion on my part to get him to relax.

"That table's Italian" Peter protested making me look up and see Braeden had put her feet up on my coffee table making me frown, I'd been the one to say it might've been smart to seek out her help but that doesn't mean I like it since I always catch her glancing at Derek every now and then.

"So are these boots" Braeden argued and I couldn't help the snigger as I leaned back in my seat between Peter and Derek on the lounge rubbing my stomach to relive some pain from my daughters incessant kicks and punches. "Are we gonna talk interior design and fashion or are we gonna talk numbers?"

Peter sighed leaning forward to offer our price but I glared at Braeden seeing her eyes move over to Derek so I turned my head and saw him staring down into the lenses of his aviator sunglasses so I reached out and put my hand on his knee both comforting and staking my claim before I looked up seeing Peter slide the piece of paper with his price towards Braeden but she crossed it out and wrote and new figure down and slid it back to Peter.

"Were hiring you to find Kate, not assassinate the President" Peter argued after seeing the price she'd wrote down.

"I was hired by the Calavera's to find Kate your hiring me to find her first, going against the Calavera's is what's going to cost you" Braeden replied so Peter frowned scribbling down a new price but she didn't even look at it and slid it back straight away.

"We'll pay" Derek cut in grabbing the piece of paper and tore it up when Peter stood scoffing. "Just find Kate, that's all we want" Braeden agreed then walked out and Peter was right there following her and slammed the door as soon as she was gone.

"Are you insane!" I rolled my eyes at Peter's yell.

"We didn't have a choice!" I exclaimed rolling my eyes as I stood and walked over to where Derek stood leaning against the large desk eyes fixated in the wood.

"We spent a week looking for her and came up with nothing" Derek added barely looking back at his Uncle.

"If we don't find out who told Kate about the vault we don't get those bonds back, what do you think I'm going to do then huh?" I scoffed since my guess would be he'd go on another rage induced killing spree "Get a job, my resume is slightly out of date" he was standing right behind Derek now. "We got robbed Derek, robbed!" he grabbed Derek's shoulder but Derek was quick to turn around and grab his arm holding it away as he growled flashing his eyes and roaring at him with a full mouth of fangs.

"Derek calm down!" I exclaimed touching his arm with my other hand going protectively to my bump as I felt Talia move probably startled.

"Oh that's a new look for you" Peter stated seeing Derek's new golden yellow eyes replacing his once brilliant blue. "What happened to your eyes?"

"I don't know" Derek growled out turning back to normal. "But I'm willing to pay to find out" I sighed sitting down on our bed as Peter walked out angry slamming the door shut again behind him.

"I know your frustrated Derek but you can't take it out on everyone else" he turned me seemingly surprised. "Don't get me wrong you know I still can't stand Peter and wish I could shoot him in the face every time I see him but getting angry at the people trying to help you is only going to make this even harder to find Kate"

"Don't you have school?" he asked clearly trying to change the topic, I scoffed and shook my head.

"I think after skipping school for three whole months and the fact that I have a watermelon attached to my pelvis weighing me down has kind of left school null and void right now, afraid your stuck with me especially since I can barely stand up for more than an hour without cramping and getting sore feet"

"You should still get your education Skye" I frowned since when was he so gun hoe for me to actually attend school.

"In case you haven't noticed Derek, I'm thirty weeks pregnant and besides I always knew that eventually I'd have to drop out of school so why go back now when I'll only drop out again in two months when I actually have this baby"

"Whatever" he mumbled so I rolled my eyes.

"Fine be in a mood" I grumbled standing up and grabbed the keys to the Toyota. "I was actually gonna ask you if you wanted to come to my check up this morning but-"

"You have a check-up today?" I nodded my head.

"I scheduled one last night with Melissa since I've kind of been neglecting it again in my search for you the last three months but you don't have to come if you don't want to, I'll call Jake-"

"No" he protested grabbing his jacket. "Your my responsibility and it's not safe out there for you with Kate about" I rolled my eyes.

"For one, I'm not your responsibility Derek and two, I can take care-"

"You can't take care of yourself, not seven months pregnant and I don't trust anyone else to keep you safe and that includes your brother"

"Oh my god your so annoying!" I exclaimed walking out and he was quick to follow me chuckling underneath his breath as he locked up.

"I'm sorry for being snappy earlier, I just…we need to find Kate and get this finished quickly, I need to know what she did to me" I nodded not really having a reply to that.

We got into the Toyota and drove to the hospital in absolute silence which made me upset since even though I finally had him back it was like he wasn't even here and he was really starting to worry me with his obsession to finding Kate and because he was refusing to talk to me.

"What's wrong?" Derek suddenly asked as he parked in a spot.

"What?" I asked looking up.

"You smell nervous, are you worried about the baby, did something happen while I was gone?" I shook my head.

"No it has nothing to do with the baby, I'm assume everything is fine given the amount of times I get kicked or punched an hour"

"Then what is it?" he asked turning to face me.

"It's nothing, we should go we're gonna be late" I moved my hand to open the door but his shot out stopping me.

"Come on Skye, talk to me I can tell something's on your mind?"

"Are you serious!" I snapped turning to face him as he leant back in shock. "I have asked you almost the exact same thing since I got you back and you've refused to answer me so I get the same privilege, were gonna be late" I got out not waiting for him to argue and walked into the hospital with him falling into step behind me.

I walked to the front desk and just as I was about to ask for Melissa she walked up with a small smile on her face seeing me and I instantly relaxed seeing her approaching.

"Hey Skye, you look so radiant sweetheart" I smiled letting her pull me into a small hug.

"Are you busy, can you still do my usual check-up?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course, we need to make sure that baby is okay, hey Derek good to see you back" Derek nodded at her but was still angry at my snapping at him so when I followed after Melissa he wordlessly followed us back to the maternity ward and she led us into a room and instructed me up onto the table. "Alright you know the drill by now, I'm sure" I nodded and moved my shirt up and rolled on the maternity jeans revealing my huge stomach.

She grabbed the gel and squirted some around my bump before grabbing the wand thingy and pressed it against my belly switching on the machine and started waving it around to find the best view of my baby girl.

"Alright, there's a hand" I watched fixated on the screen as she moved it around showing us our growing baby and all her different parts then flipped on the sound and we heard her heartbeat which never ceased to wonder me and make me tear up. "Sounds perfect and healthy, your measuring around thirty weeks so your still right on schedule for your due date" she flipped off the machine and offered me a piece of paper towel to clean up. "Any questions?"

"Nope, all good I just wanted to make sure everything was okay since I kind of missed a few appointments while looking for Derek"

"Well I definitely would recommend you don't miss any more especially with the upcoming months since your baby is only going to continue to grow and you don't want any complications to go undetected and go into early labor especially for such a young pregnancy, okay sweetheart" I nodded smiling at how motherly she sounded.

"I promise Melissa, I'm gonna be taking more care within the next two months to make sure nothing and I mean nothing goes wrong" she nodded then turned to Derek.

"Do you have any questions?" he shook his head and I frowned since his silence was off-putting to say the least because usually he'd be the first to say something about me missing appointments. "You take care of that baby now okay" I nodded and hopped down with their help then Derek and I walked out getting into the Toyota just as I heard his phone buzz.

"Who's that?" I asked when he grabbed it and looked at it.

"It's Braeden, she's got something and wants to meet at the loft" I sighed nodding my head as he backed out and we drove back towards the loft in silence except for me talking to my brother telling him to meet us back at the loft.

"Shouldn't your brother be going back to Berkeley?"

"Yeah he should but he's adamant on sticking around this time to help and so that I'm not-"

"Alone" he snapped and I frowned turning to him.

"No, so I'm not gonna do anything stupid" I argued shaking my head.

"Well I'm back now so he doesn't need to" I turned back to Derek with a glare.

"This isn't about how macho you think you need to be or you thinking you need to take care and provide for me, my brother just wants to be here for me-"

"And I'm not?" Derek asked cutting me off, I sighed shaking my head since this was getting us nowhere and I really didn't want to fight since I didn't have the energy or the will.

"I don't want to fight Derek but you knew that my brother is part of the deal from day one, he's the only family that I have left"

"What about us, me and the baby, were your family now"

"Yeah I know, doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to throw my brother aside like he means nothing to me" he frowned and I saw him tightening his grip around the steering wheel. "Derek I love you and I know you want to take care of me but Jake has been doing it a lot longer than you so cut him some slack okay, it doesn't mean your not any less a man for wanting to be my sole protector" he nodded but didn't reply as he pulled up in the underground carpark.

"It's not about being a man" Derek voiced before I could even think about getting out. "I just want to be needed and with me missing the last three months makes me feel left out of your life"

"You are needed Derek, I've told you before that I can't do any of this without you and I'd never want to" I grabbed his hand entwining our fingers and lifted to my lips. "I love you so much so don't think I don't need you because I'd be lost without you"

"I love you too Skye, so much" he leaned over and kissed my forehead making me smile as I closed my eyes relishing in the feeling of his loving touch again. "Alright let's get upstairs and see what Braeden's got" I nodded then climbed out heading upstairs hand in hand.

We walked out of the elevator and I frowned seeing the loft door wide open as Derek tugged me forward and when we walked in Braeden was sitting at our desk with my brother and they were laughing so I raised an eye confused and intrigued.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I asked quirking my eyebrow higher when Jake turned to us.

"Nothing Braeden and I were just talking-"

"So what have you got?" Derek asked looking at Braeden cutting my brother off and Jake glared at him but I shook my head at him since now wasn't the time for them to fight.

"A new case that arose for the Sheriff's department" Braeden replied holding up a case file and Derek grabbed it and started flicking through it turning and leaned against the desk.

"There's nothing in here about Kate" he protested and my eyes widened when Braeden suddenly shed her shirt without a care and I watched Jake stare so I slapped the back of his head and he shot me a glare as I rolled my eyes at him before turning back to Derek. "This killer used an axe"

"Actually he used a military tomahawk" Braeden argued and Derek turned ever so slightly so I glared and lightly hit his side making him turn back with a small smile.

"That's not in this report" Derek stated avoiding turning back this time.

"I know" Braeden smirked pulling on a different shirt.

"Are you going to tell us what else you know?" I asked cutting in that way she'd leave quicker since I didn't want to get an itchy trigger finger if she stripped any more clothes in front of my brother and my boyfriend.

"Not yet" she replied and I turned with a glare. "Cause I don't really know much"

"But you know something" Derek protested turning just as she was fully dressed making me shake my head as I grabbed the chair and took a seat since it was beginning to hurt standing up for long period of times.

"Maybe" I crossed my arms over my chest as I stared at her. "The problem is, the people I need to talk to right now, don't talk to people like you"

"You want us to wait for you?" Derek asked hovering behind me and his hands moved to my shoulders and started rubbing them.

"I want you to trust me" Braeden countered leaning against the desk.

"Why would I trust you?" Derek asked with a satisfactory smirk on his face. "We don't know anything about you"

"Yeah well I know you and I know what you really want" Derek's hands stilled at that. "You want what Kate stole from you" she added then said something in a language I didn't know. "It means, 'the true nature of someone is reflected in their eyes' in your case, the color of your eyes" I frowned clenching my fists since that was none of her business.

She started to walk out but I swear she smiled seductively at Jake making my anger boil over even more, she grabbed her leather jacket which was draped over a chair and Derek moved from behind me and picked up her shotgun.

"You get a week" he said throwing it to her and she caught it then looked over at Jake.

"Nice meeting you Jacob" I glared as she turned and left then looked over at Jake as he stared after her with a goofy smile on his face then he turned when he saw me looking at him.

"What?" he asked and I rolled my eyes as Derek suddenly smirked and returned to his position behind me and I leaned back as he started massaging my shoulders.

"What was going on before we got here, you looked cozy?" Jake rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't anything Star and it's not going to be anything" I rolled my eyes but smiled since he dismissed it pretty quick which usually meant he was hiding something. "Look believe what you want but I gotta get going, got study to catch up with" he walked out and I started chuckling with a shake of my head since I wasn't used to seeing Jake like this but my smile dropped when I saw Derek sigh heavily.

"You okay?" I asked standing up and rubbed my hands up his arms.

"Yeah just thinking about what she said, my eyes are one of the reasons I want to find Kate and find out why because I want them back"

"Because of Paige?" I asked hesitantly because Paige is always a sensitive topic with Derek.

"Not just Paige but my past, she stole it from me" I nodded wrapping my arms around his waist laying my head against his chest and he leaned his head on top of mine making me smile especially when his hand dropped to my stomach and rubbed it.

"You should know that I love you, no matter what okay" he smiled and nodded his head.

"I know" I rolled my eyes at the cliché answer but smiled and leaned up pressing my lips against his and he pressed deeper turning me around and lifted me to sit on top of the desk so he didn't have to bend down as far.

"My god I missed you" he smiled reaching for my shirt and looked at me for permission so I rolled my eyes and nodded so he lifted it up over my head.

"Are they bigger?" I glared and smacked his arm.

"Way to kill the mood Derek, you're not supposed to talk about how fat I'm getting this far along" he laughed so I shook my head then grabbed his shirt and lifted it over his head throwing it aside then ran my hands down his solid abs before he grabbed me and pressed his lips back to mine.

We made quick work with getting rid of our remaining layers before he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up making me quickly panic and wrap my arms around his shoulders but obviously he had me since his damn werewolf strength and he set me down on the bed before crawling up my body leaving kisses along the way.

"Go to sleep my little pup and pay no attention to what your mommy and I are doing" I rolled my eyes but smiled when Derek kissed my bump before kissing my lips and finally we had a proper reunion before passing out in each other's arms.


	4. Ep 4 - The Benefactor

**Skye's POV**

I awoke to Derek moving me out of his arms so I tugged the sheet around myself and looked up seeing him pulling on his clothes so I sat up and he turned with a heavy sigh as I stared at him in confusion.

"I was hoping you'd stay asleep"

"Where are you going?" I asked with a small glare since he knew I hated it when he would leave without telling me especially lately.

"Sheriff Stilinski called, says he's got something new and wanted me to take a look"

"Like what?" I asked.

"He didn't say much but some kid at the hospital was killed and thought it was up my alley to check it out" I sighed and started to dress as well. "Your not coming, you need the sleep"

"Your not going without me so suck it up and deal with it since I'm not letting you out of my sight given the latest shit that's happened in our lives" he rolled his eyes but I saw a small smile tugging at his lips as I pulled on my bra, slipped a shirt over my head and pulled on my jacket.

"Your so stubborn" I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him as I pulled on my combat boots then stood up and headed towards the door with him right behind me.

The drive over to the hospital was silent and as soon as he parked we headed inside and up to the roof and waited until the Sheriff cleared the roof of all officers beside himself per the Sheriff's instructions he'd given Derek but once they were gone we stepped out and Derek started examining the body of the kid.

"Uh, I guess you've been here long enough to hear that we need to be quick about this" the Sheriff said seeing us and walked up looking down at the body to. "Scott says he called himself a Wendigo" my eyes widened in shock.

"Cannibalistic shape-shifters" Derek filled in. "But I haven't heard of them in Beacon Hills for a long time" I nodded my agreement since they were practically an extinct species of supernaturals.

"Must have been well hidden" I added crossing my arms over my chest but looked up when Derek turned looking around.

"How many people did Scott say were up here?" he asked walking towards the edge.

"Just Sean and the axe murderer, who apparently has no mouth" the Sheriff replied but I started walking towards Derek. "You two wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"There was someone else" Derek spoke up ignoring the Sheriff's question. "Someone young and male"

"You can smell his fear?" the Sheriff asked him but I frowned looking down and seeing the blood near Derek's feet on the edge.

"And his blood" Derek replied turning back to the Sheriff who came over and looked over the blood too.

"Could it be Scott's?" he asked but Derek shook his head. "Alright well I'll get it examined, you two should probably go since the ME is going to be here any minute" Derek nodded then grabbed my hand and we walked off to another exit from the roof and went back down to the car.

"So what do you think happened?" I asked as we climbed in.

"I don't know but it's not like Scott to lie if someone else was up there"

"So what are you thinking?" I asked again but he shrugged not having an answer so I sighed. "I'll call Scott in the morning and see if he'll tell me anything but I won't count on it since they barely talked to me since we got back given I took off to find you and didn't tell them or answer their texts for three whole months"

"You'll win them over again with that hunter charm" I scoffed and lightly hit his arm as he smiled. "It worked on me after all"

"I think you had some of your werewolf genetics to help with that considering the mate thing" I argued leaning my head against his shoulder since I was tired after being rudely woken and tired out by my boyfriend's sex skills.

"Mate bond or not I reckon I still would've chased after you like I did"

"Mmhmm" I mumbled nodding my head with my eyes closed hearing him laugh.

"Get some sleep, you need it" I nodded and cuddled up against him nuzzling my head in his arm.

"Can we go somewhere, I don't want to go back home yet" I asked without even opening my eyes.

"Sure, I know a place" I nodded listening to the engine as he drove before it cut out and opened my eyes seeing he'd parked in the preserve overlooking the town and smiled.

"How romantic" I pretended to gush and he chuckled grabbing my left hand and entwined our fingers as I laid my head back against his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Yeah just needed some peace and quiet away from the craziness before getting back into it all over again"

"You don't have to get back into it, your seven months pregnant so no one expects you to get involved with any of this" I sighed opening my eyes to look up at him.

"I know but-"

"You can't sit around and do nothing I know" I nodded my head. "I just don't want you to get hurt Skye"

"I'm not going to get hurt Derek, I've told you before that I'm not stupid to put myself in harms way when it's risking our baby girl too" he nodded laying his head on top of mine as his thumb brushed over my knuckles as we fell into silence staring out at the view in front of us.

"Skye you know how we uh…I know what you said before but I…" I lifted my head looking at him as he stuttered nervously. "I want you to remember that you agreed to think about it"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused and he sighed turning and grabbed both my hands which meant this was serious.

"I want to talk to you about taking the next step with us" I frowned still confused. "I guess I'm asking you…to marry me" my eyes widened in shock as I stared at him, he'd asked me before when I'd thought he was dead after falling in the abandoned mall and I'd told him that it was way too soon but now…now everything was different. "You don't have to answer right away but I'm serious this time, I want to marry you and make us officially a real family because there is no one else that I want to share my life with than you" I smiled at his honest speech and looked up cupping his cheeks.

"Shh…I don't need to think about it, I'm saying yes" I watched his eyes rise up in shock.

"Seriously?" he asked and I smiled nodding my head. "Say it again"

"Yes Derek Hale I will marry you" he broke out into a huge grin and pulled me into a hug before kissing me and it was honestly our best kiss ever since there was more emotion than ever between us. "I love you Derek"

"I love you too Skye, I love you so much which is why I should have done this more traditionally but I couldn't wait any longer" I shook my head.

"It was perfect because it's us" he smiled nodding his head then pulled me into another kiss.

"I will get you a ring though, I promise" I laughed nodding my head since arguing would be pointless and snuggled back against him.

The shrill sound of Derek's phone woke me up and I slowly opened my eyes blinded by the sun rising and my eyes widened since we were still at the lookout and it was morning meaning we'd both fallen asleep and I turned to Derek seeing him leaning back in his seat, eyes closed and mouth hanging open unattractively but it made me smile until I remembered why I'd woken up and reached for his pocket to dig out his phone but his eyes snapped open and grabbed my arm.

"Whoa easy, I'm just trying to get your phone" I protested seeing a haunted look in his eyes but as soon as they fell on me it was replaced with regret and he let go of my arm before reaching into his pocket and grabbed his phone putting it to his ear.

"What?!" I frowned since as usual I couldn't hear who it was. "What?" he asked more urgently sitting up in the seat. "I'll be there in ten" he hung up dropping his phone in one of the cup holders then started the car.

"What's going on?" I was hoping we didn't have any drama today since I just wanted to relax and enjoy the fact that I just got engaged to the man I love and the father of my baby girl.

"The killer was at the loft last night, Peter's hurt" I frowned since that didn't sound good especially since I had a feeling it wasn't Peter the killer was after if he came to the loft.

We walked in and saw Peter laying on the ground with a tomahawk still buried in his chest so Derek walked over and helped him stand leaning him against the table then wasted no time pulling it out making me wince and recoil but then my eyes widened seeing the discoloration of the wound and took a step closer as Peter breathed heavily.

"The axe was laced with wolfsbane" Derek said dropping the axe down on the table and I frowned taking another step forward to help but Derek shook his head making me sigh but obliged knowing that Peter could very well lash out and unintentionally hurt me so I went over to our bed and sat down. "I don't know the species, so I'm going to have to burn it out"

"I think I can handle a little fire" Peter replied seeing the lighter in Derek's hand but Derek smirked nodding then used that lighter to light a blow torch and Peter's face fell making me smile a little. "Oh hell" he added before Derek grabbed ahold of one shoulder and touched the flame against the wound and Peter yelled out in excruciating pain and I looked away rubbing my hand over my bump feeling my baby give a startled jump since she could hear all this.

I turned back to Derek when he let Peter go watched him collapse hitting the floor on his back as Derek turned off the blowtorch then reached a hand out for Peter to take and helped him stand again as I stood up and went over to them now that the threat was diminished.

"He said he was after you" Peter spoke with a raspy voice looking at Derek.

"How does a guy with no mouth say anything?"

"With this" Peter replied holding up a glove that had a keypad attached to it, I frowned reaching out and took it from him.

"This looks military" they both turned to me confusion etched on their faces and I rolled my eyes. "I am more than a pretty face" Peter rolled his eyes and Derek smiled. "We should probably take this to the Sheriff, he might know something"

"Good luck with that" Peter said grabbing his ruined shirt then walked out.

"Just us then" I mumbled turning to Derek.

"You should stay here, get some more sleep since I doubt you were comfortable last night" I rolled my eyes walking back over to the bed and shed my shirt in order to change. "Skye I'm serious"

"Derek I'm fine, I had a comfortable pillow" I argued with a small smirk and he rolled his eyes watching me as I grabbed a shirt out of his set of drawers and pulled it on and with my belly being as huge as it is it didn't look that big on me as they usually would. "You need to stop worrying"

"That's next to impossible for me remember" I turned and he was right there behind me. "I just don't want you to over exert yourself especially since you haven't eaten either"

"So we'll stop and get some food before going to see the Sheriff, just accept that your not leaving my sight any time soon and it'll make our lives a lot more simpler" he rolled his eyes but grabbed my waist and pulled me closer.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" I smiled placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Because that's just who I am and the quicker you come to terms with that the lesser these arguments will occur" I leaned up and pressed my lips against his cheek. "Now let's go"

"Your incorrigible you know that" I nodded my head. "God help me if our daughter inherits your stubbornness" I laughed as we entwined hands and started to walk out.

"She'll have it a lot more easier to persuade you into her corner since I guarantee she'll have you wrapped around her little finger from the moment she takes her first breath" he shook his head but I saw the smile playing at his lips since he knew it was true.

"Why couldn't it have been a boy" he mumbled and I couldn't help the laugh.

"Because baby you have enough testosterone for our entire family" he scoffed and shook his head at me.

"Well we'll just have to keep trying until I get a boy" I turned raising my eyes in question.

"Oh yeah, don't think I'm gonna be your baby machine popping out babies every other year and besides if birthing this little one turns out as horrible as I picture it in my head then your gonna be lucky to even touch me afterwards"

"Don't be so dramatic Skye" I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not being dramatic, I have read and watched videos on births and trust me they don't look fun and I don't see you opting to endure the nine months of pregnancy or pushing another human being out of your most private region" I argued.

"I think it's next to impossible for me to do that" he laughed so I rolled my eyes as we climbed into the Toyota. "But you forget I'm going to be there every step of the way and will help with the pain as much as I can" I looked over with a smile.

"You know they say men can't handle the pains of childbirth, right?"

"I'm not ordinary human being either, I have strength, speed and senses you can only dream off"

"Actually I don't, I'm happy to remain human" I replied and saw him turn to me. "But you knew that" he nodded grabbing my hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah I know and I wouldn't want you to change, I love my pain in the ass, stubborn mate just the way she is" I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smile as he started driving. "Now what does my fiancé and child want to eat?" I turned shocked at the word fiancé and he saw it smirking towards me.

"I actually like the sound of that more than I thought I would"

"Good because until we get married I'm not gonna stop saying it" I smiled squeezing his hand.

"Anyway to answer your question, your child will eat anything as long as it's spicy" he turned raising an eye in question. "Ever since we were in Mexico I have been non-stop craving spicy food, I think she likes Mexican cuisine a little too much" he laughed nodding his head.

"Taco's it is, I know a place" my mouth watered at the mention of taco's and I realised just how hungry I actually was.

We both finished eating and I'd managed to eat three taco's with a spicy sauce surprising Derek but I had a growing baby so it wasn't as shocking as he was making it seem, we left and drove to the Sheriff's station just as it was starting to get dark and as soon as we walked in we were let back to see the Sheriff and we showed him the glove then Derek told him about the killer attacking Peter.

"I still don't get how this guy has no mouth, I mean how can he eat?" the Sheriff asked when Derek was finished explaining.

"Well Peter didn't get a chance to ask, he was fighting him off with a tomahawk buried in his chest" I couldn't help the small laugh at Derek's smartass remark.

"Yeah and who runs around with a tomahawk?"

"I carried one for IED removal in Afghanistan" Parrish suddenly said making me jump and turn seeing he'd let himself in. "It's military and so is that" he added pointing at the glove in the Sheriff's hand and I turned to Derek with an 'I told you so' look and he rolled his eyes.

"Do you know what it's used for?" Derek asked him.

"Well this one look's like it's been modified" Parrish replied and the Sheriff turned to me and Derek with a look and Derek nodded at him before he went over and shut the door again.

"Show us" the Sheriff said looking at Parrish.

Parrish nodded then started logging onto a computer trying to trace this glove back to anything while we all waited, Derek was leaning back against the cabinets behind the Sheriff's desk and I was standing in front of him with his arms wrapped around me rubbing circles over my bump as I leaned against him feeling content.

"Okay I think I got an IP address" I looked up when Parrish said this.

"That means we can find him, right?" the Sheriff asked moving over to see the screen.

"Definitely, especially if-" Parrish was cut off as the glove suddenly moved with a whirring sound startling us.

"What was that?" Derek asked tightening his arms around my waist.

"I think I found a message" Parrish replied turning back to the computer. "Does anyone recognize the handle 'Benefactor'?" he added and Derek moved us forward so he could see the screen.

"Money transferred, what does that mean?" he asked seeing the message come up and I frowned.

"That means this guy is not just a killer, he's an assassin" the Sheriff replied, I frowned looking down at the table because once again our lives just got even more complicated and I've never felt more powerless to do something about it.

"Oh bloody fantastic" I muttered looking up at Derek who squeezed my hand, we found out the IP address was coming from the school's Wi-Fi so we walked out with the Sheriff and followed him towards the school.

We walked into the school and I pulled my jacket tighter around myself crossing my arms over my chest to stop the sudden chill since the school always seemed eerie at night and I knew that was because there was too many horrible memories that had taken place here.

"You know, just because this guy connected to the schools Wi-Fi doesn't mean he's still here" Derek spoke up and nodded at the gun in the Sheriff's hands with a torch next to it moving it around to light up the dark halls.

"True but I've seen enough in this school to keep a gun in my hand when walking in after dark" the Sheriff replied as Derek put his arm around my waist pulling me to him. "Like blood" we heard the Sheriff add and turned to where he was pointing his torch and saw a pool of blood underneath one of the classroom doors and I frowned looking up at Derek since shouldn't he have caught that.

"That doesn't make any sense" Derek stated staring down at the puddle.

"Yeah no kidding" the Sheriff added turning to look around the dark halls.

"No that's not what I meant, I should've caught the scent before we walked in" Derek replied confirming my suspicion that A, something was blocking out his sense of smell or B, something was the matter with him and I didn't like that train of thought but cut it off when Derek went to open the door but the Sheriff was quick to stop him.

"Hold on, you nervous makes me nervous" he argued then looked through the window before hesitantly grabbed the handle and pulled it open just an inch but stopped when he saw a thin trip-wire attached to the handle so Derek knelt down and looked inside.

"It's an explosive, a claymore" he replied then turned. "Get down!" he yelled grabbing my waist and the Sheriff's arm and I quickly braced myself shielding my stomach as Derek pulled me and the Sheriff away from the door just before a tomahawk hit the wall where we'd been standing by the mouthless assassin who jumped down the stairs and glared at us before Derek moved and started fighting with him.

I could do nothing but watch as Derek fought with this guy and saw the Sheriff go to help but he got knocked down so I went over making sure he was okay before looking up seeing Derek manage to get the axes out of the assassin's hands and pulled his arms behind his back so I helped the Sheriff stand.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you can afford one…" the Sheriff read the guy his rights coming behind him with handcuffs but Derek and I both saw Peter running at us.

"No, Peter no!" Derek yelled once again pulling the Sheriff and I out of the way and I wrapped my arms around my stomach again bracing for the fall but Derek cushioned most of it before we looked up and saw Peter tearing out the guys throat smearing blood all over his face and clothes.

I held my hand over my mouth feeling like I was going to be sick when he held up a piece of skin he'd torn off but looked up when the Sheriff pointed his gun at Peter as he stood up and wiped his claws so we followed suit standing up and watched Peter shake his head at the Sheriff knowing he wasn't going to shoot.

"We've learned a better way" Derek yelled as Peter started walking away.

"I'm a creature of habit" Peter replied before disappearing and I sighed looking myself over since I was thrown to the ground twice in a matter of minutes but knew Derek hadn't meant to do it on purpose.

"Are you okay?" I looked up seeing Derek and the Sheriff looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah I'm okay" I replied looking up as Derek cupped my cheeks.

"I'm sorry for throwing you down, is the baby okay?" I nodded reaching up and touched his hand over my cheek.

"We're okay, you cushioned most of the fall" he nodded then leaned over and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

We parted ways with the Sheriff and went back to the loft to clean up the remnants of Peter's fight with the assassin then I made us something to eat sitting down to eat like a normal couple for once before we went to bed passing out in each other's arms.


	5. Ep 5 - I-E-D

**Skye's POV**

I woke up hearing my phone ringing so I reached up and saw Scott's name and photo flashing but before I could press answer it stopped then beeped with a voicemail so I unlocked my phone and opened it pressing the phone to my ear as I quickly looked over at Derek but he was still fast asleep.

_'Hey Skye, I know we haven't spoken much but we've found out something that you and Derek are definitely going to want to see, Stiles and I are headed to the Sheriff's station to tell his dad if you guys want to meet us there' _

I frowned confused but sighed looking over at Derek again and decided to let him sleep since I felt him tossing and turning all night so I quietly got up and went to our closet throwing on a pair of jeans and a loose fitting top before grabbing my blue leather jacket pulling it on then slipped into my combat boots and quickly tip-toed out of the loft surprising myself that Derek didn't wake.

I went down to the garage and climbed into the Toyota casting one short longing look at my bike because I severely missed riding it before I pulled out and drove to the Sheriff's station, I parked then headed inside and saw Deputy Parrish at the front desk.

"Hey Parrish is Stiles and Scott here?" I asked and he looked up with a smile.

"Yeah they just went back into the Sheriff's office" I nodded and walked back when he opened the door for me.

"Thanks Parrish" he nodded with another smile and I smiled back before walking towards the Sheriff's office walking in without knocking and Scott looked up almost happy to see me but it fell when he noticed the lack of Derek.

"Where's Derek?"

"Asleep" I replied curtly since I didn't want them to worry about Derek as I was since I didn't even know if my worry was justifiable just yet. "He didn't get to sleep until late last night so I'm here for the both of us now what's this thing you've out?"

"It's a dead pool" Scott said and I frowned walking towards the desk seeing him lay out a list towards the Sheriff who picked it up and read it. "A hit list of supernatural creatures, this is only part of it the rest still has to be decoded"

"Who found this list?" the Sheriff asked and I didn't miss a clear look my way as his eyes went down the list.

"Lydia" Stiles replied and I frowned even more since that can't have been good.

"How?" the Sheriff asked almost like he didn't really want to know.

"She wrote it, actually she transcribed it without realizing it"

"Banshee?"

"Banshee" Stiles agreed and I rolled my eyes then looked at the Sheriff.

"Can I see that?" I pointed to the list and he seemed almost hesitant but then sighed and handed it over and my eyes scanned down the list.

_Sean Walcott 100  
David Walcott 100  
Michael Walcott 100  
Christina Walcott 100  
Lydia Martin 20  
Scott McCall 25  
Demarco Montana 150  
Derek Hale 10  
Unborn Hale Child (Skyler Venandi) 10  
Carrie Hudson 300  
Kayleen Bettcher 250  
Kira Yukimura 3  
Elias Town 150_

I froze instantly when my eyes landed on Derek's name and the words 'Hale Child' before my eyes looked up to see them all staring at me waiting for my reaction but I had no idea how to react, I know Derek is going to be furious and is gonna be more protective of me now more than he ever has and if my brother saw this list he'd no doubt demand I leave with him.

"What are the numbers next to the names?" the Sheriff asked when I dropped the list down on his desk.

"We're getting to that" Stiles replied but I already knew, they were figures of money. "First you need to know that the code was broken with a cipher key"

"Wait you mean, like a key word?" the Sheriff asked cutting Stiles off.

"It's actually a name" Stiles replied.

"Allison" Scott clarified with a haunted look in his eyes and it was silent for a few seconds as we were all reminded of our grief.

"Her name broke a third of the list" Stiles spoke up.

"And now we think there's two other cipher keys" Scott added looking up at the Sheriff.

"Which will give us the rest of the names" the Sheriff nodded understanding. "Okay, so how do we get the cipher keys?"

"Same way we got the code"

"Lydia, she's been out at the lake house all weekend trying to find the other two key words" Scott added looking up at the Sheriff as he started moving photos of the recent murders around on his desk.

"You didn't know about Demarco or Carrie, right?" they shook our heads and when the Sheriff turned to me I also shook my head. "And what about these other two names on the list…uh Kayleen Bettcher and Elias Town, they werewolves too?"

"I don't know but Deaton said that the Nemeton would draw supernatural creatures here" Scott replied.

"Here being Beacon Hills or Beacon County?" the Sheriff asked raising a very valid point. "The population of Beacon Hills is just under 30,000-"

"And dropping" Stiles added and I rolled my eyes for the fact he felt the need to point that out.

"But if were talking Beacon County then your looking at close to 500,000, look how many werewolves, banshees, kitsunes and whatever the hell else is out there are we talking about?" the Sheriff continued and I frowned since he truly had no idea what dark horrors were out there in the shadows. "And what happens if the next cipher key uncovers not 12 names but 100?"

"We don't think there would be that many, there's a limit" Stiles replied and I looked up confused.

"Because of the numbers" Scott added just as I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and Scott looked up obviously hearing it, I sighed taking it out seeing Derek's smiling face but I sent the call to voicemail. "We think that once we decode the names, the numbers will add up to 117"

"117 what?" the Sheriff asked looking up.

"Million" I spoke up catching on and Stiles grabbed the list and started writing down 'K' and 'M' next to the appropriate numbers.

_Sean Walcott 100 K  
David Walcott 100 K  
Michael Walcott 100 K  
Christina Walcott 100 K  
Lydia Martin 20 M  
Scott McCall 25 M  
Demarco Montana 150 K  
Derek Hale 10 M  
Unborn Hale Child (Skyler Venandi) 10 M  
Carrie Hudson 300 K  
Kayleen Bettcher 250 K  
Kira Yukimura 3 M  
Elias Town 150 K_

"One hundred and seventeen million dollars, dad"

"Stolen from the Hale vault" I sighed out loudly thinking Peter would be unhappy to know what his stolen money is being used for.

"It's being used by someone to finance all these murders" Stiles added.

"Someone who wants every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills dead" Scott added and I sighed because when was our lives ever going to be normal again, I neither had the time or energy to deal with this crap anymore.

"So the coded list goes out and somehow these professional assassins get that list-"

"And the cipher key" Stiles cut his dad off.

"And then they go after the names on the list, they being killers with no mouths, tomahawks, thermo-cut wires that can take your head off" his dad finished.

"Let me see this" Stiles cut in again looking at the photos from Carrie Hudson's murder. "Carrie's was also stabbed, what's this mark?" he pointed at the mark around the stab wound on the picture.

"We're not sure yet were waiting on the ME's report, there's one other thing I don't get, how did the new assassin know that Demarco was going to be at the lake house?" the Sheriff asked us.

"Everyone knows he delivers kegs to teenagers for a little extra cash" Scott replied and I rolled my eyes as the Sheriff nodded obviously not knowing that.

"Ah, so whoever ordered that keg killed Demarco"

"Yeah, it was someone at the party" Stiles agreed.

"A student" Scott added just as my phone started going off again and I sighed looking down seeing Derek's name again.

"God, I have to go otherwise he'll start blood hounding around Beacon Hills for me" Scott nodded and I went to leave but he stopped me.

"Actually I asked you and Derek here for one other reason" I frowned nodding for him to continue as I sent Derek's call to voicemail again. "I…I bit someone" my eyes widened.

"You did what?!" I exclaimed. "Who?" I asked trying to calm myself down.

"His name's Liam, he's a freshman at school"

"When the hell was this?" I asked.

"The other night on the roof, Sean was attacking him and when I intervened Liam got thrown over the side, I tried to pull him up but Sean was grabbing my arms and Liam was going to fall so I made the decision and bit him to stop him from falling" I sighed since that was serious but still doesn't mean I'm okay with yet another innocent teenager being dragged into this world.

"I can't say I'm happy that you bit a kid and if Araya finds out-"

"I know which is why I need your help Skye and Derek's since I have no idea what I'm doing" I nodded feeling my phone buzzing in my hand again, he's getting persistent which means he's worrying.

"I'll talk to Derek and we'll meet you at the school" he nodded. "Can I have a copy of that list?" I asked the Sheriff, he nodded and quickly copied it then handed me a copy before I walked out heading back to the car and rang Derek's number and he answered almost straight away.

_"Where the hell are you?!" _he yelled as soon as he answered.

"Relax, I'm fine and I'm just leaving the Sheriff's station"

_"What were you doing at the Sheriff's station and why didn't you wake me when you left" _

"Scott called asking me to meet him since they figured out why a professional assassin was in Beacon Hills attacking supernaturals" I left out the part that Scott had asked for both of us.

_"And?" _he asked.

"I'll be home soon to tell you in person" I hopped into the Toyota.

_"Too late for that, I'll be at the station in five minutes" _I frowned but relaxed back in my seat. _"You can't do this Skyler, do you have any idea how worried I was when I woke up and you were gone and didn't even tell me where you were going!" _

"How is it any different when you do it?"

_"I'm not seven months pregnant and defenceless" _

"I'm not defenceless!" I snapped the hung up but he called back instantly so I ignored his calls until the door suddenly opened and I was staring into his angry face.

"Answer your phone when I call!" I glared at him. "Now what did Scott and Stiles find out" I rolled my eyes as I reached into my pocket and handed him the copy of the dead pool watching as his eyes scanned down the list.

"It's a dead pool" I spoke up and his eyes widened especially when he saw our names on the list before he looked up. "We're both…actually I should say you and our unborn child are worth 10 million dollars each"

"Skye-"

"Don't, I don't want to hear any lame attempt to get me to leave town since I'll probably just be followed-"

"I wasn't going to" he cut me off and I looked up surprised. "Your right, no matter where you go this list is still going to have your name on it and anyone who has this is going to hunt you down so I don't want you anywhere but by my side at all times and I mean that so no more going out on your own" I frowned but knew I didn't have a choice in the matter and would only make this more complicated if I tried to argue. "Okay, I want your verbal confirmation that your not going to resist me on this?" I rolled my eyes.

"I won't so long as your not a bigger pain in the ass than you are now and I still get solitary bathroom privileges in public" he opened his mouth to argue so I glared and it snapped shut.

"Fine but I will escort you to and from bathrooms and wait outside" I rolled my eyes again but nodded.

"Good so we're agreed" I held out my hand and he rolled his eyes but smiled and took it. "Now that we've sorted that out there was something else Scott wanted to talk to me…well us about and you might want to get in and sit" he frowned clearly not liking the sound of that one but nodded and walked around getting into the passenger seat. "He bit someone" his eyes widened.

"Scott bit someone?" I nodded my head. "Who and please don't say it was Stiles" I chuckled a bit but shook my head.

"It's a freshman at Beacon Hills" his frown deepened.

"He'd be 14 maybe 15" I nodded solemnly.

"Scott needs your help, he's completely freaked out I could tell when he told me" Derek sighed and I saw a haunted look in his eyes and knew exactly where his mind went. "I know your own experience training young werewolves wasn't ideal but your just helping him, Scott still has to train his own Beta and be the one Liam looks too, your just paving the way for Scott in the start" he nodded grabbing my hand and squeezed it.

"Okay, we'll go to the school and see what we're dealing with" I nodded grabbing the key out of my jacket pocket and put it in the ignition and drove to the school.

I parked and we got out heading into the school and he led me towards the boy's locker room, he walked down the lines of cages until he found the one labelled with Liam's name and scent, he grabbed the lacrosse stick confusing me but we went out and found Scott already waiting for us.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Skye said you wanted my help with your Beta" Scott nodded seemingly nervous.

"Yeah I do, he has some anger issues but what are you gonna do?" Scott asked looking at Derek.

"I'm gonna get him angry and your gonna calm him down" Derek replied with a small smirk.

"And how do I do that?" I rolled my eyes because he seriously had no idea.

"Improvise Scott, he's your Beta and only you can do this" I replied putting my hand on his shoulder smiling at him. "You just gotta trust your instincts" he nodded then they both looked up clearly hearing something.

"Liam's inside" Derek stated for my benefit then spun the lacrosse stick and threw it to Scott before heading inside, it was silent but then even I heard the deep growl and looked around but the halls were empty and Scott took it as a sign for him to step in so I followed him slightly behind just in case.

"Liam" Scott said as we slowly approached where Derek had the Beta up against the lockers by his throat and Liam turned his head in our direction his eyes fading back to normal before glaring down at Derek who had a satisfactory smirk on his face.

"You're right, he is angry" I rolled my eyes at Derek's jab before he let go of Liam's throat dropping him to the ground and he looked up at Scott as he held up Liam's lacrosse stick.

"This one's yours" he tossed it to the younger Beta and Liam turned to glare at Derek as the bell rang and I looked up not missing that sound at all although I did wish I could have finished out the school year but it was stupid to go back now when I've missed so much and with SAT's coming up I wouldn't do very well anyway. "Get to class, Liam" Liam sighed glaring at Derek one last time before walking out and I turned to Derek seeing him smiling over at Scott. "What are you smiling about?"

"You're going to be good at this"

"Are you kidding?" Scott exclaimed. "I am totally unprepared" I scoffed since try becoming a teenage mother with absolutely nothing planned or bought for the baby now that's unprepared. "Remember how you said you could teach me a few things, I think right now I could use a full-on training manual"

"I'll tell you one thing, that anger he's got it'll make him strong" Derek replied completely oblivious to my thoughts.

"And dangerous" Scott added and I turned nodding my head.

"Very" I agreed nodding at him with a small smile of my own but it fell when Scott sighed deeply and sat down on the closest bench so I took the seat beside him.

"This was supposed to be the semester I could focus on school again" Derek nodded and sat down on Scott's other side. "But Kate's back and I've got a Beta and there's a dead pool"

"If all our names are on that list then that's what we should be focusing on" Derek replied and I frowned at the not so subtle look my way. "Do you think Lydia can get that second key?"

"She's working on it" Scott replied then stood up and left leaving me with Derek and when I looked up I saw the tense set of his shoulders which usually meant he was worried.

"Your thinking about the dead pool?" he nodded turning to face me.

"Of course I am, our child isn't even born yet and someone is trying to kill her" I frowned reaching for his hand.

"I know I can't promise that nothing will happen because we don't know how many people have access to the dead pool list or how many people are cruel enough to kill an innocent child before they even take their first breath" he sighed loudly running his hands over my knuckles. "We should get out of here" he nodded and we started to walk out.

"Do you still miss school?" he suddenly asked.

"A little but I've missed so much work and couldn't possibly keep up since some days my feet hurt after only standing for a few minutes let alone attending classes and what not" he nodded opening the passenger door for me.

"Your smarter than you give yourself credit for Skye, I'm sure you could pass the SAT's in your sleep even with missing the last three months' worth of work" I frowned shaking my head since it wasn't worth it anyway since I won't be able to graduate. "We can do back and talk to the principal and see if we can get you back into classes"

"Yeah how are we gonna explain the last three months since I just up and disappeared without so much as an explanation on where the hell I went"

"Yeah your probably right" he nodded then closed the door for me and climbed in. "I just don't want you to regret not finishing later down the road"

"I won't because I'll have you and our daughter and that's all I want" his lips twitched upwards before he started the car and started driving back to the loft.

As soon as we got home though he went and changed clothes and I knew he was getting ready to go out probably to hunt down Kate or whoever else out there that was looking to kill us and I rolled my eyes heading into the kitchen and grabbed an apple munching on it as I waited for him to tell me the usual stuff, 'don't go out by myself and call him if I do have to go anywhere'

"Skye-"

"Yeah, yeah you're going out to try and find Kate" I muttered cutting him off sitting down at the table grabbing my laptop. "I know the drill by now Derek, I won't go out anywhere and if I need to I'll call you to let you know where I'm going"

"You know I hate leaving you alone but-"

"I'm not exactly someone who you can take with you" he sighed coming over to me and leaned down pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"I'll be home as soon and I can okay" I nodded then watched him leave.

"God I hate being pregnant" I mumbled to myself before I logged onto my computer since I might as well do something to occupy my time and started scrolling through websites making lists of everything I needed to buy for upcoming motherhood and didn't realise just how expensive a lot of it was.

I looked into my bank accounts, I had enough for the base stuff but my inheritance was really taking a downhill and I knew after the baby is born I'll need to look into getting some income coming in otherwise within a year I'll be broke.

My thoughts were cut short by the shrill sound of my phone ringing on the table beside me so I reached for it and picked it up without looking at the caller ID just guessing it have been Derek.

"Hey babe what's up?"

_"Aww I feel loved" _Stiles' voice counted back and I paused checking to see that it was indeed Stiles who'd called and not Derek.

"Shut up, I didn't check the caller ID, what do you want?"

_"Ouch Skye" _I rolled my eyes because I wasn't in the mood for Stiles right now.

"Get to the point Stilinski, I'm kind of busy"

_"You and sourwolf are no fun, we figured out that the killer is on the lacrosse team and with the game tonight-"_

"It'll be the perfect opportunity for them to attack Scott and Kira" I realized sighing.

_"Or Liam" _he added and my eyes widened since he was right.

"Crap, okay I'll be at the game and I'll bring firepower"

_"Are you sure, we were actually calling for Derek's help but he haven't been able to get to him" _

"Yeah he's out hunting down Kate but I'll call him and let him know"

_"Alright see you tonight then" _I nodded then hung up and scrolled through my contacts finding Derek's and pressed call but it rung out.

"Hey Derek, I just talked with Stiles and they figured out a lead on the new killer, he's on the lacrosse team which means Scott, Kira and Liam are in danger so I'll be going to the game with firepower but if you get this message then meet me there" I hung up after leaving the message then stood up and went to have a shower.

I emerged in a towel hearing my phone ringing so I rushed over as fast as I dared and quickly grabbed it seeing Derek's name and picture flashing at me.

"Hey"

_"I just got your message, your not going alone to the game even with weapons" _I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Honestly Derek-"

_"Don't argue with me, I'm with Argent and we're on our way to the school anyway so we're gonna pick you up, be ready in ten" _I rolled my eyes again.

"Alright" I hung up and quickly got dressed in a pair of maternity jeans, a loose fitting blue long sleeved shirt and pulled my blue leather jacket over the top before slipping some knee high boots on just as the loft door slid open and I watched Derek walk in with dirt covering his shirt almost making me laugh. "So did you run through the forest or decide to have a roll in the dirt?"

"Very funny" he remarked grabbing a new shirt adding his to the hamper, which was filling up, I'd have to do some washing when we got home. "You ready?"

"Yeah" I replied grabbing the my old Glock out of my bedside table stashing it in the waistline of my jeans at my back seeing Derek frown but he didn't say anything as we walked down and went with Argent to the school and Derek led us to the school sign confusing me until he flicked out his claws and used them to spin some kind of lock and it opened and secret entrance into an underground cave.

"This is…" I trailed off seeing Derek's nod before he grabbed my hand and led Argent down and I crossed my arms when Derek let go of my hand once we were inside and headed over to one of the shelfs, I looked around at all the stuff that was stacked on shelves with unease because this was his family's space and I felt like it was sacred and that I shouldn't be here even if my child was apart of this legacy.

"She was here for this" Derek spoke up and I turned seeing him holding out a round coin medallion towards Argent and when I took a step closer I saw a triskele was carved into both sides. "We use it to teach young Beta's how to control the shifts on a full moon"

"Control was never one of Kate's strengths" Argent replied handing it back to Derek.

"You knew she was alive, didn't you?" I asked having a feeling that was true.

"Not for certain" he replied but I still glared at him because he should have told us even if he suspected it. "But I'd been searching ever since you handed me the shotgun shell" my glare intensified when he held up the very same shotgun shell Derek had handed him months ago and I saw the familiar Fleur-de-lis symbol that the Argent's have been using for centuries as a symbol for their werewolf hunting side.

"What are you gonna do when you find her?" Derek asked him.

"There's a place I can take her" he replied without even looking up then started walking through the room to a set of burn marks from the flash bombs the Benefactor had used to subdue Kate and Peter in order to steal the money from the safe.

"You saying you have some kind of werewolf jail?" Derek asked him again with a small smirk on his face.

"Something like that"

"She won't go quietly" I argued knowing Kate never did anything without hassle.

"I don't expect her to and I'll do what's necessary" he replied shaking his head.

"What if I asked her not to?" Derek asked taking a step forward, I turned in both shock and anger because he'd wanted Kate gone as much as I did so why change his mind now. "She took something from me" he added then made his eyes glow and I frowned seeing the still golden yellow instead of steel blue and Argent stepped forward surprised to see them. "At first I just thought it was apart of my past, I started to lose something else" I frowned and Derek chanced a glance at me before looking away. "My sense of smell, I'm losing my power" my eyes widened because I didn't think it had gotten that bad.

What passed between Derek and Argent didn't process to me because my mind swam with endless thoughts because I should have seen this coming, after all we've been though I should have known something wasn't right with him and what if it didn't end with his power, what if he…if he died because of what Kate did to him.

"Skye?" I looked up and saw Argent was gone and Derek was looking at me. "Let's go-"

"No!" I exclaimed stepped back when he reached out towards me. "Why didn't you tell me, I should have seen it but you should've told me?"

"I wanted to but I how to you tell someone that you might be dying" I flinched hearing that coming from him.

"Don't you dare say that Derek, don't you dare" I felt the tears pooling in my eyes as I stared at him.

"Skye please, I never meant to keep anything from you but I…I didn't know the full scale of what's happened to me until I lost my sense of smell and have no idea what's gonna happen and that…it terrifies me"

"I understand that Derek but you always do this, why can't you let me in just once?" I felt the tears start to spill over. "How could you propose to me if you knew there was the slightest chance that this was happening to you!"

"Skye when I proposed to you I didn't know this was happening, yeah I knew I'd lost my eyes but I didn't know I was gonna lose anything else so my proposal still stands" I shook my head.

"No it doesn't, you lied to me!"

"I never lied!" he spat back at me. "I just didn't want to stress you out or make you worry"

"But I am worried Derek!" I screamed. "There hasn't been a day in my life since we met that I haven't worried that you'd walk out the door and I'd never see you again especially with the secrets you insist on keeping from me, we're supposed to be partners"

"I'm sorry" he apologised but I wasn't willing to let this go just yet.

"What do you expect me to tell our daughter, you don't think she deserves to know her father?"

"Of course but I hardly have any control over this, I don't want to leave you or our baby" he walked over and I didn't back up this time and let him wrap his arms around me and pull me into his chest. "I was just trying to protect you from the heartbreak for as long as I could but it was wrong, I know it was"

"I can't lose you Derek, we can't lose you"

"We might not have a choice baby" I shook crying into his arms literally living my worst nightmare, I've lost so many people in my life and I always thought Derek would be the one constant being in my life that wouldn't leave me.

"I'm sorry" he apologised again moving to cup my cheeks and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I love you and Talia so much, the thought of dying is my worst nightmare because I want to be with you always, I want to raise our daughter and see her grow up into a beautiful woman like I know she will and I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that happens okay" I frowned because like he'd said there was no way of knowing.

"Okay" was all I could say and he moved down to kiss me but suddenly stopped looking up towards the ceiling.

"Somethings going on, I can hear sirens"

"Scott!" I exclaimed fearing that the assassin had struck again so we rushed up the stairs and he closed the vault behind us.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, Fav and Follow.**


	6. Ep 6 - Orphaned

**Skye's POV**

We walked as quickly as my bulging form could and walked into the boys locker room and my eyes widened seeing the sight in front of me, two people were lying on the ground unconscious and Scott was standing there looking down at the girl with Stiles.

"What the hell happened?" I asked looking at Scott.

"Garrett and Violet are the new assassins and Garrett cut Brett" he pointed down at the unconscious boy and my eyes widened coming to the conclusion that this kid wasn't an ordinary teenager. "Lydia broke another third of the list and his name is on it"

"What does his scent tell you?" I asked walking over to Brett and knelt down checking his pulse.

"Werewolf" Scott replied just as I noticed a cut on Brett's side that was slick with a yellow substance.

"It's yellow wolfsbane, we have to get him to Deaton quickly" Derek nodded coming over and hauled the teen over his shoulder than looked back at me and I understood his look, he was still adamant on me never leaving his side so I nodded and looked back at Scott.

"Be careful Scott" he nodded and I looked at Stiles. "Stiles come with us, we need your crappy Jeep" he glared at me for the disrespect towards his jeep but I could care less and we rushed out towards his jeep jumping in before the cops could see us and question the unconscious teenager.

I called Deaton on the way so that he was prepared for us and he'd already cleared off the bench for when we rushed in with Derek carrying Brett laying him down on the metal bench just in time since he started thrashing around spitting up yellow foam.

"Skye get back!" Derek yelled pushing me back as he and Stiles tried to hold Brett down.

"What the hell is happening to this kid?!" Stiles asked as they barely held onto him.

"He's been poisoned by a rare wolfsbane, I need to make an incision and you need to hold him as still as possible" Deaton replied walking over to them holding a scalpel.

"Hey Derek, how about a little werewolf strength?" I frowned looking up at Stiles then looked over at Derek.

"Yeah I'm not the only one here with werewolf strength"

"If you can't hold him still the incision might kill him" Deaton punctuated carefully as I took a step forward but Derek turned glaring at me.

"I think he's slipping, I don't think I can hold him" Stiles said right before Brett thrashed out knocking them all aside and after Derek recovered he quickly stepped in front of me as Brett stood up and went to make a bee-line towards the door but Peter suddenly appeared out of nowhere punching Brett in the jaw sending him unconscious again crashing to the ground before Peter looked up at me and Derek with glowing blue eyes.

"I guess I still have a little werewolf strength myself" I frowned glaring at him.

"Yeah, maybe more than a little" Derek replied then turned his head to look at me but I nodded that I was okay before looking down at his arm which had three scratches.

"Hey Doc, I don't think he's breathing" I heard Stiles say but I didn't look over and panicked grabbing Derek's arm but the scratches eventually healed over but it did nothing to ease my worry even if Derek sighed in a small amount of relief. "Is he okay?" Stiles asked and I looked over seeing Deaton had done the incision.

"I think he'll be fine but he'll probably be out for a while" Deaton replied but my focus was on Brett since it sounded like he was saying something.

"Guys can you hear that, I think he's saying something?" Stiles asked so I took a step closer but Derek reached out shaking his head clearly nervous of me around Brett but it was okay now so I pushed forward ignoring his hand on my arm listening closer to what Brett was trying to say.

"The sun…the moon…the truth…the sun…the moon…the truth" I frowned not familiar with whatever it was he was saying but it looked like Deaton did because he sat back after listening to it closer.

"'Three things cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth" he turned and looked back at Derek. "It's Buddhist" I looked at Derek still confused but he seemed to understand and looked at Peter.

"Satomi" Peter spoke up still leaving me confused.

Derek and I went back to the loft confidant that Brett was in good hands but I wanted to know who the hell Satomi was but when we got home he seemed too off for me to ask and when he sat down on the bed staring down at the ground his hands clasped under his chin I knew he was lost in his own head at the moment, I sighed loudly knowing what this was about so I walked over and sat next to him.

"What's on your mind Derek?" I rubbed my hand over his shoulder leaning into him.

"Way too much to hassle you with at this present moment" he leaned his head on top of mine.

"I want you to hassle me Derek, that's what girlfriends are supposed to be there for and even more when they become your fiancé"

"I know but I don't want you stressing out any more than I already know you are, it's not healthy for the baby" I sighed pressing my head further into his neck since I knew I wouldn't win this argument.

"So who is Satomi?" I asked changing the topic.

"She's a werewolf that knew my mother, she's an Alpha with her own pack, I didn't even know she was still around here but with Brett here we can assume she is"

"I thought this was Hale territory"

"It was but Satomi would visit and have tea with my mother and obviously this isn't our territory now" I nodded then pressed a hand against my stomach feeling a very strong kick making me smile a little especially when Derek moved his hand to overlap mine feeling our daughters strong kicks.

"This is probably horrible timing but-" I looked up confused as he stood walking over to his bedside table and grabbed something before coming back towards me. "I know you already said yes but this is a little more official so-" my eyes widened when he dropped to one knee in front of me grabbing my hand and placed a ring box inside my palm flipping it open and I saw a beautiful ring inside it. "I know it's not a diamond but in my family we'd always propose with a moonstone instead so I hope this is okay"

"It's beautiful Derek" he smiled seeming to sigh in relief before looking up again.

"Will you do me the honour of saying you'll marry me, one last time" I knew it was irrational since we didn't even know what was happening to him or if he'll even live to marry me but I knew I'm my heart that I'd marry him even with the looming question hanging over our heads because any time spent with him was a blessing.

"Yes Derek Hale, a thousand times yes because nothing will ever make me change my mind about you" he smiled grabbing the ring and slid it on my left ring finger. "I don't want to wait, I want to get married" he looked up.

"You mean right now" I nodded my head. "I reckon your brother would literally shoot me if we just ran off and eloped" I sighed knowing that would be true but I haven't seen or heard of Jake in a couple of days now.

"I haven't heard from him, I have no idea where he is and he's actually worrying me"

"He's probably out there looking for answers, he's-"

"Probably with Braeden since she hasn't gotten back to us either, their probably holed up somewhere to wrapped up in each other's libido's to call us back" he laughed standing up from his kneeling position sitting beside me on the bed again. "So what's our next plan?"

"We have to find Satomi, they deserve to be warned about this dead pool if they don't already know about it"

"I agree" he smiled rubbing his hand up my back.

"The only thing is without my sense of smell I have no idea how I'm even going to find them, I don't know much about Satomi but she's lived a long time and that means she'll know how to keep her scent hidden if she doesn't want to be found"

"She can inhibit her scent from other werewolves?" I asked dumbfounded since I never knew that was possible.

"It's requires a lot of practice and a control over every aspect of our abilities but if there's anyone I know who could do it, it's Satomi"

"What do you mean?"

"She's a bitten-wolf and learning control wasn't easy for her" I nodded knowing that bitten wolves have a harder time controlling their urges especially around a full moon especially after seeing Scott's experiences. "Now let's get some sleep, I want to be up early to start searching for Satomi and her pack and you're coming with me" I quirked an eye in his direction since it's been a while he would just demand me do something.

"Oh really?"

"Yep, I'm not leaving you alone"

"You do realise I'm seven months pregnant and that means I can barely walk for more than a few hours so hiking through the woods isn't exactly ideal" he nodded.

"I know but leaving you alone all day…I'm just not comfortable with that" I sighed resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Derek I'll be fine"

"I don't care, I will carry you if I have to but with new assassins popping up every five minutes I don't trust leaving you alone" I sighed shaking my head but smiled a little.

"So how early are we talking, I need at least six hours to properly function especially without any coffee"

"You'll be having eight hours of uninterrupted sleep and no arguing" he slipped his arms underneath my knees pulling up into his arms and carried me over to my side of the bed.

"Your quite the gentleman you know that"

"Don't get used to it" he remarked with a small smile as he covered me over with the blankets.

"Don't worry I won't" I yawned hearing him laugh as I closed my eyes feeling him climbing into the bed after turning out the lights and wrapped his arms pulling me in tight to his chest resting his hand on my bump and Talia sent a kick right underneath his hand and I heard him laugh.

"Goodnight little wolf" I turned confused. "Just trying out some nicknames of my own" I smiled rolling onto my other side to face him.

"I think it's cute" I brushed my hand over his cheek into his hair watching him sigh and lean into it closing his eyes pulling my waist as close as my bulging belly would allow us to be. "I love you Derek, so much" I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck and let myself drift off peacefully.

I rolled over getting away from the sunlight shining in through the windows blinding me and I heard Derek's hearty chuckle from nearby before the bed beside me dipped as he took a seat and started rubbing his hand over my side.

"Come on, time to wake up I already let you sleep an extra twenty minutes" I groaned grabbing his pillow pulling it over my head. "Come on Skye, I'll let you sleep in tomorrow morning"

"Okay" I removed the pillow from my face and sat up taking in the sight of my gorgeous fiancé. "Do I have time to shower?" he nodded with a slight roll of his eyes.

After taking a shower and getting dressed in the only few clothes in my wardrobe that actually fit me and grabbing an apple to munch on the way we went down to the garage and jumped into the Toyota.

"So where are we looking first?"

"Actually we have to pick someone else up first" he replied and I turned confused.

"Please tell me it's not Peter"

"No it's Malia actually" I frowned pinching my eyebrows together.

"Why Malia?"

"Because Scott told me about how that found her and sounds like she knows more about these woods than I would since its been awhile and I don't exactly have my sense of smell anymore and unless your reactions to mountain ash has progressed with a killer sense of smell than we're gonna need the extra help" I rolled my eyes for the reminder.

"Okay" I agreed barely audible through my yawn and heard him laugh as he started driving towards the school.

"You got more than eight hours of sleep Skye"

"Yeah but I'm pregnant which means I need a little bit more sleep than you and since I can't have any caffeine, I suggest you stop complaining"

"Point taken"

We pulled up in the school parking lot and hopped out heading in after the bell had already rang so everyone was in class, I intended to head towards the main office to call Malia out of class the proper way but Derek pulled on my hand stopping me.

"Malia…Malia" I rolled my eyes seeing Malia walk down the hall following the sound of Derek's voice to where we were standing on the stairs near the locker rooms and she turned finding the source narrowing her eyes cautiously at us.

"What are you's doing here?"

"Brett's still out of it, we need to find his pack and warn him about the dead pool" I replied leaning against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest resting them on my stomach.

"So what do we need me for?" she asked.

"I know a little something about this pack, they have a secret meeting place in the woods" Derek replied walking down the steps towards her. "No one's spent more time in the woods of Beacon Hills than you, this is Brett's" Derek tossed Brett's lacrosse shirt that he'd gotten off Deaton last night and she caught it. "Breath it in"

"I'm not good at that yet" she protested and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Try it, he'll teach you" I was having flashbacks to when Derek was teaching Scott, he had the same reluctance but Malia looked down at the shirt and raised it to her nose taking a deep breath of it.

"Focus on the different scents, some are tied to identity others give off an emotion" Derek led and I watched her close her eyes focusing on the different smells before she looked up and I smiled knowing she had it.

We headed out to the Toyota and I climbed in the back opting to give Malia the front so it was easier for her to pick up a scent as we drove towards Beacon Hills reserve and drove around on dirt roads but Malia couldn't find any scent along the road so Derek parked and we got out instead to track on foot.

"There is something that's been bugging me" I admitted as we climbed out of the car. "Why haven't we run into this pack at all this past year"

"Well you know their Alpha is a woman named Satomi, she's one of the oldest werewolves alive and she's learned a lot" Derek replied grabbing my hand as we walked.

"What does that mean?" Malia asked him.

"She's a bitten werewolf learning control wasn't easy for her and she did something along time ago that changed her, the quote is a mantra it helps them with control" Malia suddenly stopped taking a breath in.

"What is it?" I asked looking around.

"Gunpowder" I frowned instinctively placing my other hand over my bump as we looked around, Malia stepped forward nodding at the ground so Derek let go of my hand and bent down picking up a shell casing.

"If Brett's pack is out here, I don't think their meeting their hiding" we continued to trek through the woods following Malia as she tried to find a scent that would lead us to Satomi but it was a bust and by the time we decided to head back to the car it was dark and my feet were killing me.

"I'm sorry" Malia spoke up after we'd climbed in and sat for a few moments silence.

"There's nothing to be sorry about" Derek replied shaking his head. "If they don't want to be found there were not gonna find them, some werewolves have an ability a kind of mastery over their bodies where they can actually inhibit their scent"

"They can hide from other werewolves?" Malia asked with the same disbelieving tone I had when he told me about it last night.

"From anyone who's trying to find them"

"So that's why nobody knew about Brett" Derek nodded.

"Same with Demarco"

"Maybe we need to try something different" Malia added turning to look as Derek so I inched forward between the two front seats raising an eye in question. "Maybe we need to think like Stiles"

"Like a hyperactive spaz?" I scoffed at Derek's reply.

"Like a detective" Malia argued and I nodded.

"She's right, if they're really Buddhist's then maybe instead of asking where werewolves would hide, we should be asking-"

"Where would Buddhist's hide" Derek cut me off nodding back at me with a smile then looked to where a factory-set compass sat on the dash of the Toyota. "When Buddha sat under the Bodhi tree he looked to the east for enlightenment"

"Is there some kind of eastern point in Beacon Hills?" Malia asked us.

"Yeah, at lookout point"

We drove up to lookout point then got out again and walked to the cliffs but before we got too far towards the edge Derek pulled on my hand stopping me and I looked up annoyed at first thinking he was just being a worry wart but I saw Malia had grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

"Malia?"

"You don't smell that?" she asked and I frowned knowing Derek couldn't.

"Wait for me, both of you right here" I rolled my eyes and he gave me a look so I relented knowing he wouldn't tell me to stay if he didn't mean it. "I'll be back" I sighed before reluctantly nodding and let him walk away out of sight while I waited with Malia but he was taking too long so I started walking to where he disappeared and what we found was not what I was expecting, the entire clearing was littered with bodies.

"What happened?" Malia asked as I reached out touching Derek's arm seeing his haunted face scanning over the bodies.

"I think they might have been poisoned"

"That's great, if assassins with guns don't get you then the ones with wolfsbane poison will or maybe one with no mouth, maybe we should all be running from Beacon Hills, running for our lives as fast as we can" I watched her leave before squeezing Derek's arm and he looked down as he grabbed my hand nodding and we started to walk away but he suddenly stopped and looked back.

"Der?" instead of answering me he started running so Malia and I followed after him and I saw him slide to a stop next to someone holding a bloody hand in the air so I ran over to help and was surprised when I saw Braeden groaning in pain. "Braeden?" she looked up then tried to point but I'd already seen it and got up. "Jake!"

My brother was lying on the ground breathing heavily clutching his side so I grabbed his hand moving it out of the way and saw a deep bullet wound gushing out blood so I quickly returned the pressure looking over at Derek.

"We have to hurry!" he nodded picking up Braeden and Malia ran over to help me get Jake up. "Keep your eyes open Jake, I swear to god if you die I'm gonna kill you" he tried to laugh but ended up in a coughing fit.

Malia and I each laid his arms over our shoulders as I held a hand tightly against the wound to stem the flow of blood as we rushed towards the Toyota to get them to the hospital and I prayed to anybody who was listening that Jake was gonna be okay because I couldn't stand to lose him.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review, I know I haven't been able to update as much as I'd like to but I've gone back at school and unfortunately don't have much spare time to write but I promise I'll try to keep it up if you's are still interested in this story. **


	7. Ep 7 - Weponized

**Skye's POV**

Just as we breached the trees Malia had asked us to pull over and despite my warnings that we had to get Braeden and my brother to the hospital as fast as possible Derek obliged and Malia jumped out of the Toyota saying she was going to warn Scott about Satomi's pack so Derek nodded letting her go and continued to drive over the speed limit towards the hospital.

"Skye?" I heard Jake moan then cough and I raised my hand to his forehead since he was working up a temperature.

"Shh…you don't have to say anything" I looked up meeting Derek's eyes in the rear view mirror so he stepped on the gas even more and when we made it to the hospital he parked right out the front not bothering with a parking space and we jumped out with him grabbing Braeden and I pulled Jake out wrapping his arm around my shoulders and dragged him inside with Derek ignoring the rain pouring down around us. "Someone help us!" I yelled as Derek kicked the door open for us.

"They've been shot!" Derek added as loud as I had screamed out. "I think they're dying"

I could do nothing but watched as doctors and nurses rushed to our sides taking Jake and Braeden getting them onto stretches and wheeled the beds away leaving me with no assurances that my brother was gonna be okay.

"Skye sweetie, are you alright?" I looked up seeing Melissa staring at me then gesture down to some blood on my shirt which wasn't mine but I understood her concern.

"It's…it's not mine" I mumbled then looked back up to where they'd disappeared with Jake. "Please save him…I…I can't…he's the only…" she took my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"We're gonna do everything we can to save your brother okay, now we need you to fill out some documents for us just so we can do everything in our power to save him" I nodded and let her lead me over to the reception area with Derek following close behind. "This is a standard next of kin contract, just gives us permission to operate and asks if Jacob has any known allergies" I nodded quickly scribbling out the answers as efficiently as my shaking hand would let me.

Once I was finished filling out the answers I signed the bottom and she took it to process so that they could start operating as soon as possible while I could nothing but sit and wait anxiously shaking from the shock and freezing temperature of my soaked clothes.

"Hey Melissa brought us some towels to dry off with" I looked up seeing Derek in front of me with a towel and he wrapped it around my shoulders then started rubbing my arms and shoulders with it. "He's gonna be fine"

"You don't know that, I sho…I should've paid closer attention and maybe I would've figured out that something was wrong, that he was in trouble"

"Hey it's not your fault Skye, there was no way you or I could have known"

"If something happens I'll never forgive myself, he's the only family I have left Derek and I can't lose him" he sighed sitting next to me and pulled me to rest my head against his shoulder.

"He'll be fine, I promise okay" I didn't answer since I knew that he couldn't promise that, there are things that are even out of his control and he wasn't an Alpha anymore to even do something if that path was even possible. "Get some rest, it'll probably be a long wait" I shook my head doubting I would sleep so we just sat there with me resting my head on his shoulder but I looked up hearing approaching footsteps and saw Melissa walking towards us but I couldn't read her expression.

"They're both fine and resting, you can sit in the room and wait if you's would like" I quickly nodded my head standing up and followed her into a joint room seeing Braeden and Jake unconscious laying in opposite hospital beds, I immediately rushed over to Jake's side and picked up his hand holding it tightly in mine.

"I told you he'd be fine" I smiled up at Derek especially when he took a seat and pulled me to sit in his lap and run his hand over my bump. "Now you should really try and rest, too much stress isn't good for you or our littlest wolf" I smiled again resting back against him and let my eyes close shut and start to drift off but was rudely disturbed by the door opening and we watched Melissa walk in again, this time with a syringe in her hand.

"What's that?" Derek asked as we watched Melissa inject something into both their IV lines as I moved sitting up straighter in Derek's lap.

"Naloxone, we need to wake them up" I frowned standing up.

"I thought you said they needed to rest" I argued defensively because Jake needed to recover not answer questions right now, I didn't care what crisis was happening in Beacon Hills right now.

"That was before I found out the CDC just put the high school under quarantine with Scott and Stiles still in there" Melissa replied making my frown deepen since that was horrible and worrisome but my brother came first but before I could tell her that, both Jake and Braeden suddenly sat up startling me.

"Jake!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around his shoulders hearing his hiss of pain but I was so elated to see him awake.

"Braeden, Jacob look at me, you's were shot but in the hospital now and your fine, do you's understand?" Melissa cut in so I let him go and stepped back but kept a hold of his hand and Jake looked up at me so I sighed nodding my head so he turned to Melissa and nodded and so did Braeden. "Okay good, last night you's were in the woods and came across another pack, do you know what happened to them?"

"I…I told you they were poisoned" Derek replied and my hand instinctively tightened around Jake's with worry because this dead pool is really starting to be a pain in the ass with new assassins just finding more ways to kill us.

"No" Braeden sighed making me look up. "No they were infected" I frowned confused and turned to Jake seeing him nod.

"It was a virus designed to kill werewolves and it did, it killed them all" he added this time squeezing my hand and I could see the worry etched on his face as I looked over at Derek worriedly since we'd been in that clearing, did that mean he was infected or that I was thus infecting my baby.

"What…are we okay?" I asked with a hand instinctively going to my bump. "What if we contracted it?" Melissa frowned but said nothing to delude my thoughts. "Oh god, the baby-"

"Hey, hey calm down" Derek walked up and cupped my cheeks. "The baby's fine, she's fine okay, right?" he turned to Melissa but she was still frowning.

"I better take some blood just to make sure" I nodded letting her take some blood then watched her leave and I looked around at everyone unable to mask my fear before my eyes settled on Derek again, we've come way too far to lose this baby now.

"I'm sure it's okay, our little girl is gonna be fine" I sighed letting that placate me for the time being as I turned back to Jake.

"He's right Skye, that little girl has Venandi blood which means she's strong" I smiled squeezing his hand again along with Derek's hand which was rubbing circles on my bump with a slight worried look in his eyes but we were interrupted when we heard a couple knocks and saw Melissa opening the door poking her head in and I looked up expecting the news that my baby was gonna be okay but she looked at Derek.

"Derek, I think there's someone here you've been trying to find" I raised an eye confused but it settled out when an older woman stepped into the room and when I looked up at Derek his eyes showed recognition so I was guessing this is Satomi. "There's also something you two should know" I sighed looking down at Jake and squeezed his hand again. "Oh and your blood work came back normal Skye, you and the baby are perfectly healthy" I sucked in a small breath of relief and felt Derek squeeze my hand.

"I'll be back, so don't go dying on me you hear" he laughed.

"You ain't getting rid of me yet Star" I smiled hearing the familiar nickname then left with Derek anxiously gripping his hand because I dreaded leaving Jake's side at the moment given he could have very well just died.

Melissa and Satomi lead us downstairs into the morgue and I was surprised to see Deaton along with a dead body that was clearly werewolf given the black blood and claws grown out of his nails but the more shocking thing was that it looked like they were doing a post-mortem exam on his body.

"Oh god, what are you doing?" I asked resisting the urge to throw up turning away into Derek's shoulder to look away from the gruesome sight.

"I had a theory on what this was so I took a better look and I think I know what it is"

"And?" I asked barely looking back at him.

"It's a variant of canine distemper" I raised my eyes in surprise. "A few years ago, an outbreak in Yellowstone killed 40% of the wolf population"

"What's it going to do to our wolf population?" Melissa asked clearly worrying about her son and I understood that worry especially now with my own baby's life in on the line before she's even born.

"Well it's been altered to infect quite a bit faster"

"You mean it's been weaponized?" Derek asked tightening his arm around me.

"It infected my whole pack" Satomi replied speaking up for the first time.

"Everyone except for you" Deaton pointed out. "That's the real question, did you not get infected or are you immune?" none of us replied since there was no clear answer to that.

"One thing is still bothering me" I spoke up when no one else spoke. "If your pack was infected then who was doing all the shooting at the entrance to the woods?"

"Apparently another assassin, personally I'd rather face a gun than a variant of smallpox" Satomi argued looking my way.

"Sounds like your going to get plenty of chances" Melissa added just as Satomi looked up at Derek and he noticed looking down at her so she quickly avoided her eyes.

"Sorry" he apologised. "I just noticed how much you remind me of Talia" Derek nodded with a small understanding smile. "I used to visit her a lot, do you remember me?"

"I remember the tea" Derek replied and I smiled. "You always brought that tea that smelt terrible" I scoffed shaking my head at him.

"I brought that tea as a gift, your mother loved it" I smiled soaking up any information I could about Derek's mother because I didn't really know anything about his family aside from the bad, we were naming out daughter after his mom so I guess I should know more so that I could help Derek tell our daughter about her grandmother.

"What kind of tea?" Deaton suddenly asked making us turn to him, not seeing how that's relevant.

"What?" Satomi asked confused as I was.

"The tea with the smell, what kind was it?"

"Reishi, wild purple reishi it's very rare" Satomi replied.

"It's also a very powerful remedy for sickness, Satomi you didn't get infected because you've been inoculated"

"Okay, okay how rare is it?" Melissa asked seeing this as hope. "Can we find it?"

"We don't have to" Derek cut in shaking his head. "My mother kept some of it, it's in our vault" I looked up but then quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket and tried calling Scott and Stiles but they didn't answer.

"They probably cut off cell reception at the school" I frowned pocketing my phone making a move to leave to find some other way to get the information to the others but Derek pulled on my hand stopping me.

"Your not going anywhere near the school Skyler" I turned glaring at him.

"We can't leave Scott and the others to die!"

"He's right Skye, it's too risky if the assassin is there and finds you before you can warn them, you're on that list too sweetheart" Melissa added making me frown. "I have a better idea, Scott's dad is already at the school, I'll call him" I sighed in defeat once again hating being pregnant just because I felt useless all the time. "What do I tell him?" she asked looking at Derek.

"It's in the vault on one of the shelves, in a jar" she nodded quickly calling up Scott's dad and relayed the message as cryptic as she good given he didn't know about werewolves or the dead pool then hung up.

"I have to get to school and help but I want you to stay here" Derek spoke up looking down at me pushing me slightly away from his body probably knowing I'd protest and cling to him so he wouldn't go.

"No, your not going without me Derek, what if something happens, what if the assassin goes after you and I'm not there to help?"

"I don't need your help, I need you and our baby safe here with your brother" I shook my head but he cupped my cheeks forcing me to look in his eyes. "Skye please, for me"

"Derek no I can't, I can't take the risk losing you"

"I'll be fine, I promise" I sighed knowing he wasn't going to relent so I nodded and he smiled kissing my forehead before letting me go and started walking out with Satomi hot on his tail.

"What about the others at lookout point?" I heard her ask but she stopped and we heard various gunshots so I quickly ran out seeing Satomi spinning some kind of metal stick in her hand as she looked back at us. "I may have learned to control my anger but I still know how to use it" I smiled a little until I turned to Derek and saw a small pool of blood forming on his shirt.

"Derek!" I ran over and put my hand over it a little forcefully which made him wince moving away but recovered grunting in pain.

"It's okay, it'll heal" I frowned looking up at him worried since we didn't know that for sure. "Don't worry, I'm okay" he cupped my cheek gently brushing some hair away from my face at the same time. "Let's get back to your brother" I sighed again knowing arguing would be pointless especially with him putting on his tuff façade.

"Thank you Satomi, for your help and I'm sorry about your pack" I spoke up turning towards her and she smiled the tiniest bit as Melissa and Deaton went back inside the morgue to finish up with the dead werewolf.

"Thank you" she replied looking up at Derek. "For taking that bullet that was meant for me" I turned to Derek in shock.

"It was nothing" Satomi smiled and reached out touching his cheek.

"Yes it was and I know Talia would be so proud of the man you've become" Derek looked at her with a sad smile nodding his head in thanks. "And she'd have been so happy to see you with a mate and child on the way especially with someone like this young lady you've found for yourself" she smiled at me gently patting my arm before she was gone and I turned to Derek seeing a sad haunted look on his face so I pulled him to me in a hug knowing that would've been hard to hear.

"You okay?" he nodded into my neck squeezing my waist ever so lightly.

"Yeah I'm fine because she's right, my mother would have loved you because I do" I smiled up at him before gently pressing my lips to his in a soft but no less passionate kiss before we pulled apart and returned to Jake and Braeden's room to check up on them.


	8. Ep 8 - Time Of Death

**Skye's POV**

I tossed over in bed again to face the windows chancing a quick glance over to the leather couch where Jake was currently fast asleep, it'd been a two days since the whole incident at the school and Jake's accident, he'd been staying with us until I could talk him into leaving this well enough alone because I wasn't gonna lose him but so far he'd been stubborn and was insisting to see this dead pool over.

"You okay?" I turned my head seeing Derek's eyes open staring at me from the darkness. "You've been tossing and turning all night"

"I'm fine, just restless" I whispered turning to face him. "Your daughter hasn't exactly been quiet either" he smiled bringing up his hand to caress my bump.

"What's on your mind?" I nervously looked down at my brother. "He's out cold trust me, now tell me what's really keeping you up at night" I scoffed.

"You want the short list or long list" I moved laying my head against his chest not really in a mood for talking given the lack of sleep the past few days, spent worrying about Jake and who else might be out there ready to kill us any chance they got.

"Anything that'll ease your pretty little head so I can get some sleep without your tossing and turning" I couldn't help the short chuckle that slipped out.

"It's just the usual crap that's keeping me awake, worrying about Jake and annoyed by his stubbornness and I don't have to remind you that there are professional assassins around every corner that want you and our unborn child dead no matter the cost or collateral damage" I brushed my hand over his cheek feeling the stubble. "Not to mention that I know your not healing the way you're supposed to" I dropped my hand to his side and he flinched making me worry because he'd been sore the last few days and I was worried it was getting infected. "Will you let me look at it?"

"I'm fine Skye, I swear" I rolled my eyes. "Now can we drop this and get some sleep" he rolled onto his back and closed his eyes pulling me as flush up against his side as I could with the bulging bump between us.

"Okay" I finally sighed resting my head against his chest listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat and threw my leg over his settling against his un-injured side closing my own eyes and let myself drift off.

_I stood in the woods of Beacon Hills preserve surrounded by trees anxiously looking around with the feeling I was being watched but couldn't see anyone but my heart was pounding so fast in my chest as my head whipped around and suddenly I was surrounded by faceless attackers all with rifles aimed right at me. _

_I glared at them ready to fight when I felt someone clinging to my leg and looked down seeing a little girl no older than five with dark blonde hair and the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen, she was staring up at me terrified and I frowned holding her to me with the instant feeling that I had to protect this child. _

_"Skyler, hand over the child and we won't hurt you" I looked up at that voice and saw Araya Calavera standing across from me. "It's an abomination" _

_"No she's a child!" I yelled back. _

_"She is a werewolf with hunter blood, it's an insult to our cause" I looked down at the child still clinging to me with the realisation that this was my baby girl, my Talia. _

_"I'd die before I let you touch a hair on her head!" Araya smirked and all guns were suddenly trained on me. _

_"So be it" I flinched pulling my baby to my chest as the shots rang out…_

"No!" I screamed jerking upright in bed barely controlling my ragged breath as I looked around but was back in the loft and my hands dropped to my bump feeling it, my baby was safe.

"Skye hey" I looked up and saw Derek walking towards me from the bathroom and Jake soon followed from the kitchen both were looking at me worried . "You're okay" I shook my head.

"No it…it…they tried to…"

"Shh it was just a dream Star" I looked up at Jake as he sat on the side of the bed pulling me into his arms and I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

"It felt so real" I spoke up finally feeling able to breath properly.

"Yeah I know" I looked up confused but before he could say anything else we all looked down as my phone rang and I frowned seeing Scott's number but picked it up anyway.

"Hey Scott"

_"Skye hey…how's your brother?" _I furrowed my brows sensing he wasn't really concerned about my brother but with Scott you never knew given he was a walking empath.

"He's fine, what's up?" I heard a deep sigh.

_"We have a plan and don't know if you or Derek are interested but we're all meeting at my place in twenty minutes if you's want in" _

"A plan to do what?" I asked looking up at Derek.

_"To find out who the Benefactor is" _my eyes widened.

"How?" I asked generally curious.

_"Meet us and I'll explain but it's better I tell you the plan in person" _I frowned not liking the sound of that.

"Okay, I'll talk to the warden" I replied before hanging up and immediately my eyes fell on Derek, his arms were crossed staring down at the ground. "So?" he looked up.

"What?" he asked making me frown as I shared a small look with Jake.

"Scott's gotta a plan, he wants us to meet us at his place" he should've heard all this.

"What's the plan for?" Jake asked before Derek could.

"I don't know but he said something about finding out who the Benefactor is"

"Let's go!" he exclaimed getting up and headed for the door but paused when neither Derek or I followed him. "What are we waiting for, if their finding out who wants to kill you guys then we should be there" I was surprised he seemed so eager for this since he's never wanted to be in the midst of any of our foolhardy plans before and knowing Scott and Stiles this was probably another in the long list of stupid and idiotic idea's.

"Jake it's not that simple" I replied getting up.

"Who cares, I'm through being the only one staying out of it and since when are you not throwing yourself into all this supernatural crap"

"Uh when I fell pregnant" he looked down at my bump as he'd forgotten all about it. "Derek what do you think?" I turned to him since he'd been oddly quiet.

"I think your right, I don't want you anywhere near the Benefactor if their plan somehow works but this might be a chance to finally find out who it is and finish this before…" he trailed off.

"Before what?" Jake asked impatiently.

"Nothing, let's see what their plan is first" Derek replied grabbing his jacket so I sighed.

"I'll get dressed then" I went into the closet and quickly changed pulling on a pair of maternity jeans, a plain blue top and grabbed my leather jacket pulling it on before grabbing my combat boots slipping into them before we left driving over to Scott's place seeing Stiles' jeep already here. "Okay were here, what's this plan?" I asked walking straight in seeing them surrounding Scott's kitchen table with three Mac computers.

"We think we can find out who the benefactor is" Stiles replied making me roll my eyes since I'd already known that.

"No shit Stilinski, I'm asking how?" I asked looking around.

"By killing me" Scott spoke up confusing me.

"Excuse me what?" I spat at him thinking he'd lost his mind.

"Well not technically" he replied looking between me and Derek as we shared looks of confusion before I gestured from him to go on. "Kira's mom knows of a way to essentially stop my heart using Kira's foxfire for forty-five minutes then Kira can bring me back"

"What happens after forty-five minutes?" I asked cutting him off but nobody answered which meant it was bad. "No…no there's gotta be another way"

"This could get us the answer Skye" Scott insisted but it didn't reassure me and although I wouldn't say I'm close with these guys, I didn't want Scott to die either. "I'll be okay" I looked up at Derek to get his read on this situation but all he did was shrug making me frown because something was seriously going on with him today.

"Are we really doing this?" Liam suddenly asked breaking the silence that had settled through the room.

"We're doing it, tonight" Scott replied and my head snapped to him because this was insane, possibly the worst plan any of us have ever come up with.

"This sounds dangerous" I cut in and they all looked at me.

"It's incredibly dangerous and borderline idiotic" Stiles replied giving me hope that I wasn't the only one doubting this stupid plan.

"Have you guys done something like this before?" Liam asked.

"Something dangerous or something idiotic?" Stiles asked him back and I rolled my eyes.

"It's a yes to both" I replied shaking my head.

"You don't have to be part of it if you don't want to" Scott cut in looking at Liam who looked nervous and he wasn't even the one who was essentially going to be dead for forty-five minutes.

"I'm not scared" Liam argued.

"Then your borderline idiotic" Stiles replied hitting Liam's shoulder. "If we do this, we don't know what's coming for us, you know that right?" he added looking at Scott and I saw his not so subtle jerk of his eyes my way.

"It's up to her" Scott replied before looking at me. "You guys don't have to be apart of this plan either" I looked up at Derek for the choice of words I expected were gonna come.

"No" he replied looking down at me so I looked at Scott nodding my head.

"Although I'd love to help so that nothing goes wrong and you don't actually die I can't, I have this little one to think about and getting anywhere near the Benefactor isn't exactly ideal given whoever it is want's her dead before she's even born" Scott nodded smiling at me as I patted my belly. "But Jake will help you" I looked back towards Jake who was hovering behind us. "Just don't let him die" I added hearing Jake's scoff.

"I can take care of myself Skye" I rolled my eyes but looked back at Scott before I pulled him into a hug.

"Be careful Scott" he nodded hugging me back before I stepped back looking around the room. "All of you"

"Don't worry about us Skye, just keep that baby safe" Scott replied making me smile before I took Derek's hand and we walked out after I sent a quick look towards Jake telling him to be careful.

When Derek and I got back to the loft I walked over to the bed and sat down sighing deeply running my hands through my hair, keeping out of this plan was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do since it wasn't in my nature to not be of any help.

"We did the right thing Skye" I nodded.

"Doesn't mean I'm happy about it, I feel like we're running scared"

"We're not running scared, were running smart" I stood up walking towards him.

"I just wish there was something I could do" he nodded leaning back against the table pulling me as close to him as he could.

"You're doing one of the hardest things anyone can ever do, your putting our baby first" I smiled leaning forward more to capture his lips but he winched jerking his side making me frown looking down and saw a fresh blood stain begin soaking through his shirt.

"Your bleeding again!" I exclaimed lifting up his shirt before he had the chance to stop me and saw the bullet wound he's sustained at the hospital looking fresh as ever. "Why aren't you healing?" he looked down at the wound before grabbing my hands moving them away.

"Don't worry, some wounds take longer" I scoffed.

"Yeah and some leave scars but never for you, I've seen you heal quicker than this and from worse Derek, so what's going on?"

"Maybe I've just been too tired the last few days, you haven't been sleeping always tossing and turning and having your brother literally three feet away on our couch isn't exactly a relaxing environment" I frowned glaring up at him knowing that was a lie since he was the one who'd told Jake he could stay with us until he was completely healed, he moved my arms walking towards the kitchen. "Derek show me your eyes" I yelled after him and he stopped mid-step.

"You just saw them" he replied without turning.

"I mean your real eyes" I heard his deep sigh before he turned to face me and I stared into his perfect…normal forest green eyes. "Okay your gonna tell me exactly what's going on with you and no more lies"

"Skye I'm fine"

"Enough Derek, stop lying to my face!" I yelled feeling a particular jerked movement from my baby so I placed my hand over where she'd kicked. "I have a right to know" he sighed again before walking towards me and I frowned at the blood stain again. "First I'm gonna dress that before it get's infected and your not going to protest then your gonna tell me what's wrong with you" I didn't let him argue and quickly grabbed my first-aid kit. "Shirt off, now!" I ordered and he rolled his eyes but did as I asked.

I laid out all my utensils and started threading a needle getting it ready since I wasn't taking any chances then steadily as I could began cleaning out the wound with antiseptic to hopefully prevent any infection.

"Stand still if you want this to look pretty" I ordered him again before pinching the skin closed and got to work stitching my way along the skin closing up his wound before tying it off and tapped a patch over the wound. "There done" I started packing up my kit as he pulled his shirt back on. "Now your gonna tell me what's seriously going on with you" he sighed barely looking at me and didn't answer me. "Is it everything?" I asked and he looked up meeting up eyes. "No glowing eyes, no healing…"

"Smell, hearing, speed, everything" he replied cutting me off.

"Strength?"

"I can still win a fight" he argued with a small smile but I wasn't amused.

"Why didn't you tell me it'd gotten worse?" his smile dropped.

"Because I didn't want you to worry, your already have enough to worry about with the baby"

"No we have enough to worry about with the baby, you should have told me Derek!"

"I couldn't"

"Why?!" I snapped letting my anger get the better of me.

"Because I'm dying!" he yelled back making me jump, more so because of what he'd said. "I'm dying Skye, I know that and I know you've thought about it too so I thought if I could spare you the knowledge for as long as possible then you'd…"

"I'd what?" I snapped cutting him off. "That I wouldn't worry about you, well news flash Derek there isn't a day that goes by that I don't worry about you and I have every right too because you insist on keeping things from me" I held up my left hand showing him the ring he'd given me with the promise of our happily ever after. "We're supposed to be partners"

"I know but if I spared you the knowledge long enough than I wouldn't look into your eyes everyday and see the look I'm seeing now, the haunted knowledge that I might not even get to see the birth of our daughter, her first steps, first words…any of it and I'll never get to tell you 'I do'…" I started tearing up letting them spill over.

"Derek don't…you're not dying, I can't…won't let that happen" he brushed his thumb over my cheek wiping away a few of the tears.

"We might not have a choice baby" I cried harder at him for calling me 'baby' since he only ever did when he was really worried or scared.

"Don't…don't say that, you can't die" his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me into his chest as he moved us over to the bed and laid us down letting me get all my tears out.

I fell asleep against his chest exhausted from all the crying and emotion and when I finally opened my eyes I saw the sun had set and darkness filled the loft which meant Scott and Stiles' plan was probably already in motion, I reached for my phone to wish everyone luck and saw a message from Jake.

**_Hey Skye, Scott's 'dead' but he's okay, we're at the hospital now and the plan's in motion, don't worry we're all being safe – Jake. _**

I smiled a little opting not to text since he'd sent this a few hours ago so I didn't want to distract any of them and turned my head seeing Derek asleep beside me softly snoring making me smile and carefully roll onto my other side to stare at him.

"You know it's rude to stare" I laughed seeing him crack one eye open.

"Says the one who used to watch me sleep all the time" he smiled closing his eyes again resting back with his arms underneath his head lazily. "I've been thinking" I spoke up after a few content silent moments.

"Ahoh that's dangerous" he joked so I playfully jabbed his side.

"I'm serious Derek" he chuckled quietly. "I think you should learn how to defend yourself" I looked up anxiously judging his reaction. "If you don't have your senses than it'll be a smart idea for you to at least learn how to shoot a gun" I stood up quickly grabbing my bag of weapons from underneath the bed and walked over to the desk unpacking them.

"I can still win a fight without these things" he argued making me roll my eyes.

"Can you just humour me?" he sighed nodding his head. "When you're a human facing off against the supernatural you need to bend the rules a little bit, I'm gonna teach you how to bend" he rolled his eyes but I could tell he was gonna humour me so I reached for the closet gun in front of me. "This is a Sig Sauer P226 .9mm" I put it down on the table in front of him.

"I don't like guns" Derek protested leaning carelessly against the table with one arm.

"Because you've never learned how to use one" I argued back.

"Or because I've been shot at, repeatedly" I rolled my eyes grabbing the gun again and pulled the clip out of the bottom.

"You'll like this one, the legal clip size in California is ten and you always want to remember how many shots you fire, running out of bullets can get you killed and it makes you look stupid" I smiled grabbing his hand putting the butt of the gun into it. "But believe me, using a gun isn't just about learning how to point and shoot"

"Why's that?" Derek asked looking down at the gun now in his hand and weighed it a bit.

"Because an average person can move 21 feet in 1.5 seconds, if they have a knife they can gut you before you can pull and fire, so with a gun you need distance" I smiled moving to stand in front of him. "Go ahead, pull the gun on me" he looked up eyes widening.

"No way, what if I accidently shoot you" I rolled my eyes taking the gun from him and unclipped the round putting in an empty one before handing it back.

"It's harmless now, so go on give it your best shot" he rolled his eyes with a small smile then sighed and pulled the gun on my but I easily disarmed him and took the gun.

"Ow, so yeah" I laughed then gave the gun back to him.

"Wanna try again?"

"Mmm-hmm" he nodded then pulled the gun on me again but I disarmed him, he sighed loudly looking down. "One more time"

"Baby I could do this all day" I replied taking a flirty step forward since this was kind of hot, he smiled moving quickly cupping my cheeks and kissed me slipping his tongue into my mouth making me moan appreciatively until I felt the gun press into my side and I pulled away from him.

"That's cheating"

"I'm learning to bend" I rolled my eyes at his reply before grabbing hold of his shirt pulling him forward crashing my lips against his with a fierce dominating kiss that left me aching for more and he gladly reciprocated spinning us around and lifting me up against the table dropping the gun beside me as we devoured each other pulling off clothes as we went finally ending up in our bed in a tangle of naked limbs.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I woke up blinking my eyes open then turned to where Skye was still asleep beside me with a soft smile playing on her face as she cradled her bump making me smile because she truly was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met even more so carrying our child but because of me she was going to be broken again and left to raise our baby girl fatherless just like my mom had to and it was the last thing I'd ever wanted to do.

I pressed a soft kiss on her forehead so that I didn't wake her up then gently moved her hand off my chest and slid out of the bed seeing her roll over hugging a pillow instead but her breathing was still steady so I walked away towards the table leaning my hands against it sighing.

I hated what I was doing to her and wish there was some way I could stop all this because I wasn't ready to lose all this yet, I wasn't scared or angry with what was happening to me, I was angry that I was being forced away from Skye and the chance to see our baby's first breaths, forced to make them grieve since I had no idea how she was going to cope when I was gone and knew that if it was the other way around I'd be lost and broken with no light in my life.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

When I started stirring I rolled over feeling Derek's side of the bed but came up empty so I looked around the room seeing him leaning against the desk with his shoulders tensed and rigid making me frown.

"Derek, what are you doing over there?" I pulled the sheet up further to cover my naked body. "Come back to bed" he sighed deeply then walked towards me sitting down on my side of the bed and started rubbing my side. "Please open up to me, I want to know what's going on with you so I can help, I need to help" I put my hand over his squeezing it.

"I know you do Skye, I'd want the same thing if our positions we're reversed but I've never been good at admitting my feelings especially someone I care" I smiled a little sitting up holding the sheet to cover myself. "And admitting that I'm scared to you just makes it all too real and I am, I'm terrified that I've lost my powers and have no idea how to deal with it, being a werewolf is all I've ever known and now it's gone" I sighed running my hand up his arm before cupping his cheek to make him look into my eyes.

"Being a werewolf doesn't define who you are Derek and not having those powers now doesn't mean it's going to change you" he didn't look reassured. "Yes you don't have your senses or your healing but that doesn't mean your suddenly useless, you still have your caring heart, you're brave and self-less and that's what I've always loved about you"

"But how am I to live without them Skye if I even live" I frowned pushing my dark thoughts of his maybe forthcoming death and nodded already knowing this was going to be hard for him because he'd been a werewolf his entire life and didn't know any other way.

"Then you come to me for help instead of bottling it up, no matter what I'm here for you Derek and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, we're in this crazy adventure together remember just like we have been through every other obstacle we've faced" I grabbed his hand squeezing it again. "I love you Derek Hale"

"I love you too Skye" he replied cupping my cheek bringing me into a soft and gentle kiss and I mentally vowed that I was going to do everything I could to help him through this because it'd kill me too if I was to lose him.


	9. Ep 9 - Perishable

**Skye's POV**

I groaned hearing my phone ringing from the bedside table so I reached up blindly looking for it but was unable to find it so it rang out and not ten seconds later Derek's phone started ringing so I nudged him.

"Mm what?" he groaned.

"Get your phone" I replied pulling my pillow over my head listening to him reach for it.

"Hello?" obviously I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation. "Wait what?" Derek sat up in bed so I curiously peeked out from underneath my pillow. "Yeah bring him to the loft" he hung up then looked down at me. "Get dressed"

"Why?" I whined because I was beyond tired given I was eight months pregnant and carrying around a watermelon these days.

"It's a long story but Scott and Lydia are bring over some deputy that is on the dead pool list"

"So?" I shrugged sitting up watching as he pulled on his clothes from last night.

"He turned up at the Sheriff's station and beat another deputy after he supposedly burned the guy alive" my eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Which deputy is this?"

"Parrish" I looked up shocked because Parrish didn't have a mean streak in his body.

"What that doesn't make any sense, every time I've seen Parrish I didn't notice anything different about him and he doesn't seem the type to just snap"

"I don't know, we'll know more once they get here now get dressed" I looked down seeing I was just in a bra and shorts so I quickly got up and grabbed one of Derek's shirts from the closet pulling it on along with a pair of maternity jeans frowning at my appearance in the mirror.

My stomach has gotten so big in the last month and I hated it, I couldn't even see my feet anymore and I was just feeling tired all the time, I hated the third trimester and Derek at the moment because he still looked handsome and god-like while I've become a fat whale.

"What's wrong?" I looked up seeing him standing behind me in the mirror and seeing our appearances at the same time made me hate him all that much more.

"You" I spat and started walking away.

"What?" he asked as oblivious as usual.

"Never mind" I mumbled just as Scott and Lydia walked in with Parrish right behind them.

Derek wasted no time in inspecting him while we watched waiting to see if there was any indication on what the hell was going on with this guy given he was on the Deadpool which meant he was a supernatural creature but what creature was the big question.

"He covered you in gasoline?" Derek asked turning Parrish's hands over looking for any wound that'd indicate that Parrish was actually burned but he was perfectly unscathed.

"It's the hair and nails, isn't it?" Lydia asked confusing me of the relevance. "The parts of the body that are essentially dead"

"Well they should be gone" Derek replied.

"I was set on fire, all of me should be gone" Parrish cut in sounding like he was on the borderline of freaking out.

"Not if you're like us" Scott replied and I rolled my eyes because he really didn't get the all concept of 'secret' very well.

"Like you?" Parrish asked turning to him confused.

"I don't think he's like us" Derek replied looking at Scott completely ignoring Parrish.

"Then what is he?" Lydia asked them but was looking at Parrish.

"Sorry but I have no idea" Derek replied then all their eyes fell on me as if I had any idea's either but I'd never come across any supernatural creature that could survive being burned alive.

"Don't look at me, this is well beyond my knowledge"

"But you guys knew about Jackson and Kira"

"This is a little out of our experiences" Derek replied and I nodded my agreement.

"There might be something in the bestiary, did you try Argent?" I asked him.

"I don't know where he is" Scott replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay hold on, what's a bestiary?" Parrish asked interrupting us. "Actually that's not even my first question, just…just tell me one thing, are all of you like Lydia?" I turned to Lydia raising my eye. "Are you all psychic?" I bit back the laugh.

"Psychic?" Derek asked holding back his own laugh.

"Yeah" Parrish said looking around at us.

"Not exactly" Scott replied.

"Okay, then what are you?" Parrish asked and Scott turned to Derek and I before Derek and I shared a look and shrugged since it was up to Scott, he was the Alpha after all.

Scott nodded then closed his eyes and when he opened them they were bright blood red and I watched amused as Parrish stared at him in shock and bewilderment before he started rattling off questions, the number one was what Scott was.

"He's a werewolf, so is Derek" I spoke up stepping beside Derek to lean against him.

"What are you?" Parrish asked looking at me.

"Human, with a little knowledge about the supernatural world and used to be involved in hunting them down but some things change obviously" he nodded then looked at Scott again.

"So what else is out there?"

"Banshee's" Lydia replied gesturing to herself before Scott could.

"There's also Kitsunes which are fox spirits, cannibalistic shapeshifters called Wendigo's, Werecoyotes, Kanima's…" Scott went on to explain all the things we had discovered of late.

"What's a Kanima?" Parrish asked sitting down on our couch.

"We'll get back to that" Scott replied walking over and stepped on my couch sitting on the arm not even noticing my glare at that action. "Just know that everyone like us, everyone with some kind of supernatural ability is on the dead pool"

"But I don't even know what I am" Parrish argued.

"I'm pretty sure they don't care" Derek replied and I nodded.

"How many professional assassins are we talking about?"

"We're starting to lose count" Lydia replied.

"But is it still just professionals?" Scott added looking up at me and Derek.

"I don't think Haigh's ever tried anything like this, I think he was taking a chance"

"That means anyone with the dead pool can take a chance" Derek replied tightening his arm around my waist.

"But if Haigh had it then who else does, how easy is it to get this thing now?" Parrish asked but neither of us had any of the answers so Lydia decided to fill us in on some enlightening information that she'd found out about her allegedly deceased grandmother and the girl from Eichen House, Meredith Walker.

"Meredith was only at my grandmothers lake house once but I think once was enough"

"How did your grandmother know her?" Derek asked her.

"She didn't" Lydia argued. "She found her because of another woman named Maddy, the woman she loved" Lydia stood up and walked over to Scott. "I never met her" she handed him a photo. "But I saw her name everywhere, she used to be part of a yacht racing team there were plaques and trophies in the lake house from all the regattas she'd won"

"How'd she die?" Parrish asked her as I sat quietly on the bed.

"How's not the story, it's what happened right before" I frowned confused looking up at Derek who was watching Lydia with intrigue. "My grandmother Lorraine used to work in San Francisco for IBM, she was there on a weekend catching up on work she started hearing this sound, like rain but when she looked out the windows…all she saw was blue sky"

"But she kept hearing the rain?" I asked her realising where she was going with this.

"And it just kept getting louder, rain and thunder cracking like gunshots in her head, so loud she finally just screamed"

"Like a Banshee" Derek added coming to the same realisation I had, Lydia's grandmother had been a Banshee as well.

"She called Maddy who was planning on taking one of the boats out on the lake but Maddy said that the sun was shining there too so Lorraine didn't say anything"

"There was an accident?" Parrish asked and Lydia nodded.

"It took them four days to find Maddy's body and then it took decades to figure out how Lorraine knew, she started with parapsychologists like the PhD in their name made it more scientific, they built the study in the lake house according to every pseudoscientific theory they could find, none of it worked" I moved and took a seat on the bed. "Then she started getting into more extreme occult, things like mediums and psychics, all of them we're failures until Meredith they found her at Eichen House, this fragile girl who didn't understand the things she heard, they brought her to the study and they almost killed her, she was hospitalized for over a year, she…never really recovered, my grandmother drove her insane and I drove her to suicide and all she ever wanted to do was help"

She moved over to her bag and grabbed out a piece of paper so we all stood up and crowded around the desk to see what it was, there was some kind of code on it but as I stared at it I realised it was the same type of code that the dead pool was written in.

"My grandmother created the code for the dead pool, they think she's the Banshee who put the names out in the first place" she slid the paper closer to Scott. "She left me this message in the same code"

"But she didn't leave a cipher key, did she?" Scott asked and Lydia shook her head then Lydia and Parrish left leaving me with Scott and Derek.

I took a seat on the lounge anxiously running my hands through my hair because this whole dead pool stuff was seemingly getting more and more complicated by the day and I just didn't have the energy anymore to deal with any of it.

"Careful with that" I heard Derek say making me look up seeing Scott with the gun I'd given to Derek in his hand.

"I thought you didn't like guns" I scoffed.

"I live with a hunter, kind of hard to avoid them" Derek replied with a small smile my way as he held his hand out for the gun.

"Does this have something to do with your eyes?" Scott asked after seeing Derek staring down at the gun after Scott had given it to him.

"My eyes, my strength, the healing…all of it"

"Gone?" Scott asked as I stood up crossing the room to stand beside Derek rubbing his arm in as much support as I could.

"Whatever Kate did to me, it's still happening" Derek replied putting the gun back down on the bed.

"If the dead pool really was made by a Banshee then there's something else you two should know about" I frowned looking at him in confusion. "Derek, your name broke the third list, it was a cipher key" my eyes widened in shock and slight anger that they've failed to tell us this until now.

"And the other two names were Allison and Aiden"

"And I…I don't want to make you nervous especially you Skye but it kind of feels like there might be a pattern there, doesn't it?" my frown deepened for him singling me out in the sentence as if I was a delicate flower. "Allison, Aiden…you"

"Names picked by a Banshee" Derek replied wrapping his arm around my waist.

"It…it could mean that you're in danger"

"Scott, Banshee's don't predict danger, they predict death" I frowned forcing back the tears threatening to fall as I stared up at Derek.

Scott left and I closed the door after him but refused to turn to Derek because he'd see the tears rolling down my face because all my thoughts and fears that had been running through my head constantly since I found out Derek had been losing his abilities and possibly dying came rushing back to the surface, he was going to die and it felt like my whole world was crumbling underneath my feet and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it.

"Skye I can tell your on the verge of tears, come here" I turned and he was right there pulling me into his arms letting the tears go as I sobbed against him. "You're gonna be okay, you're going to have our baby-"

"Don't" I shook my head. "Please don't do this, I don't want to hear any of it I just want you to hold me"

I barely slept at all when we eventually crawled into bed again and I was surprised how easily Derek seemed to pass out but I'd been taking notice on how much he slept these days or if it was just the lack of sleep I seemed to be getting with being too uncomfortable to sleep with my bulging stomach or the fact that my thoughts plagued me in nightmares of losing Derek and raising our baby alone.

I turned to my bedside table when my phone buzzed with a reminder to have a check-up which was the last thing on my mind but knew it had to be done, I sat up carefully manoeuvring out of bed and headed into the bathroom taking a long shower before emerging in towel seeing Derek was awake attempting to cook which always made me smile.

"I'm amazed you haven't given up on the whole cooking escapade" he turned smiling.

"Practise makes perfect" I tried my best to keep the smile on my face but it fell when it let myself think that he might not have much more time to practice.

"I still don't know how you can be so bad a cooking, I mean I learned when I was six how to cook basic meals"

"I never had the incentive to learn until…after the fire and even then Laura did most of the cooking then it was back here, finding out Laura was gone and I found you but still didn't really need the knowledge to cook until now" I nodded watching him move the omelette he had made to a plate and my mouth watered at the sight of it. "Now get dressed, you need to eat" I smirked dropping the towel and saw his eyes go wide with lust.

"Sorry baby, I gotta get dressed" I turned heel and started walking back toward the closet.

"Why you've got nowhere to go" I rolled my eyes fighting back a smile as I started pulling on some clothes.

"You never know" I was stopped half-way through clipping my bra into place when his arms wrapped around my waist cradling my bump with soft gentle hands.

"If you think seducing me and then putting clothes on without some kind of satisfaction is still gonna fly with me then you've got another thing coming Skye" I smiled leaning back against his chest. "I may have lost the wolves sexual desires but that doesn't mean I'm suddenly immune to my fiancé's body" I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"Really, can you be any cheesier right now especially since I'm nothing to look at lately"

"Don't be like that, your beautiful Skye no matter how full you get with our child, come here" he gently pushed on my back over to the standing mirror. "What do you see?"

"I get it Derek, doesn't mean I still don't feel like a whale since I can barely see my toes or shave my legs" I saw him smile.

"I'll shave them for you" I but back a laugh imagining that.

"Yeah right, can I get dressed now?" his answer was to ignore the question and lower his head into the crook of my neck peppering light kisses along my neck and shoulder.

"If I said no" he finally replied barely letting up his torturous kisses.

"I'd say you already got plenty last night" his smile could be felt as his kisses got more intense.

"There's no such thing, I can never get enough of my beautiful fiancé" I smiled like I always did hearing him call me his fiancé but it also filled my heart with sadness because he might not live long enough for us to get married. "Skye hey, what is it?" I looked back up into the mirror and saw I had a few tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Nothing" I wiped them away then pulled myself out of his arms grabbing the shirt I'd laid out and pulled it over my head.

"Don't lie to me, you don't just go from smiling one minute to crying the next over nothing, especially you Skye, now tell me what's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong!" I exclaimed spinning to face him. "Everything's wrong Derek and there isn't a thing I can do about it, sometimes I wish…" I trailed off knowing now wasn't the time for this.

"You wish what?" he asked looking straight into my eyes. "Go on say it, I know it's been on your tongue for a while now"

"No because it won't make me feel any better about any of this" I sat down on our bed breaking eye contact with him dropping my head into my hands.

"You wish you'd never met me, wish we'd never fallen in love-"

"Stop it!" I yelled feeling the tears start cascading down my face. "Just stop…please, I can't…I can't take it anymore" I felt the bed dip as he sat beside me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled but I'm just about fed up with all this as you are" I turned resting my head against his shoulder and he reached up running his fingers through my hair while the other came to rest over my bump and our baby girl responded to his touch kicking right underneath his hand. "I don't want to do this to you Skye, you know I don't which is why I'm not gonna hold you to anything" I looked up confused seeing his green eyes showing deep sadness as they stared right into mine.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, he responded grabbing my left hand and started twisting the ring around on my finger and I instantly understood what his meaning was so I snapped my hand out of his.

"Don't even go there Derek unless you've changed your mind about me, about us" I rubbed my stomach.

"No, I'd never change my mind about you but I just thought…that you might've changed your mind about me" I glared up at him.

"No and I never will" I snapped angrily. "I don't care if we never get married, I just want to be with you even if that means…it's short lived because I love you Derek Hale no matter what happens" I grabbed his hand squeezing them tightly.

"I just want you to be happy even if that means saying goodbye"

"Just stop okay, I can't deal with this" I let go of his hands and stood up grabbing my shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"I need time to think" I grabbed my keys for the Toyota and headed towards the door.

"Skye you can't go out there by yourself" he protested.

"I won't be alone" I argued.

"What?"

"I'll call my brother, I need…sibling time" he frowned watching me making me slightly nervous.

"Okay but don't tell him about what's happening to me" I frowned looking at him confused.

"Why?"

"Because if he tells anyone else then they might come after me and you, right now everyone needs to believe I still am a werewolf so that you remain protected" he walked over wrapping his arms around my waist in a quick hug before he grabbed my hands and I looked down feeling him press something into my hand, it was my old dagger. "And I need you to be careful"

"I'll be careful, you know I will and Jake won't let anything happen to me, I just need time to think" he nodded pressing a kiss to my forehead then I let go of his hand and walked out heading into the elevator pulling out my phone as I rode it down to the garage and called my brother.

_"You've reached Jacob Venandi, leave a message" _I hung up then exited the elevator when the door opened and headed towards the Toyota trying again but got his voicemail again.

"Jake, please call me back…I need you" I hung up after leaving the message then climbed into the driver's seat grabbing a hold of the steering wheel tightly in my hands feeling ready to cry but I forced them back jumping when my phone suddenly rang. "Jake!"

_"Skye what's up, are you okay?" _

"Yeah…no" I replied.

_"What happened, where's Derek is he okay?" _

"It's a long story, can we meet somewhere I need brother/sister time?"

_"Of course, where and when?" _

"Right now, the café near the loft"

_"Okay I'll be there in ten, wait for me before going inside okay" _

"Okay" I agreed then hung up and drove to the café parking out the front waiting for exactly ten minutes before I watched Jake turn up on his bike parking in front of me before jumping off and walking towards me so I hopped out.

"What's with the 911?" he asked but his eyes softened seeing my eyes close to tears. "What happened, did Derek do something?" I shook my head.

"He didn't do anything, I just…I just needed time away" I replied feeling a fear tears slip out so he wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me into a much needed brotherly hug.

"What's going on Star?"

"I…can we go inside?" I knew Derek didn't want me to tell Jake but I knew he wouldn't tell anyone else if I told him not to but I had to tell somebody, he nodded leading me inside and we got a table ordering a coffee for him and I ordered a muffin since I never did get to have breakfast this morning.

"So what happened, are you guys okay?"

"We're…I'm okay but uh…Derek's not"

"What's going on?"

"You remember Kate kidnapping him and ageing him backwards?" he nodded looking confused. "It did something to him and he's…he's lost his powers" his eyes widened in shock.

"You mean his-"

"His werewolf powers yes, no glowing eyes, no strength, speed, reflexes and even no healing, I had to stitch him up a few days ago" he frowned barely looking up as a waitress brought us our order flashing him a flirty smile but he didn't acknowledge her. "Thank you" I said as she waited for Jake to say something and she walked off in a huff.

"Why didn't you say anything to me earlier?"

"Because I didn't know how and I didn't even know if I should because it's not all, he thinks it means he's dying…soon"

"Skye…" he trailed off probably at a loss of something to say like any sane person would.

"I don't know what to do Jake, I can't lose him" he reached out taking one of my hands.

"I don't know what you could do, I mean I've never seen or heard of what Kate did to him so we can't know for sure what's even really happening to him"

"Great, your meant to reassure me"

"Sorry Skye but I just don't have any of the answers your looking for" I sighed hanging my head both annoyed and frustrated. "Uh Skye what in the hell is this?" I looked up at him confused but he was looking down at my hand in his and I realised he'd grabbed my left hand and I'd completely forgotten about my ring.

"A long story but uh…Derek asked me to marry him and I uh…I said yes but it was before either of us really knew what was happening to him"

"Oh uh…congrat-"

"Don't because we're not even going to get married, we don't know how long he actually has" he frowned squeezing my hand.

"I'll dig around, talk to some hunter communities and see if I can find anything out-"

"No you can't, no one can know about him, he doesn't want anyone knowing that he's losing his powers because he thinks it'll keep me and the baby safer" he scoffed smiling a little.

"He's persistent in his life mission to keep you safe I'll give him that" I nodded with a sad smile. "He loves you and I know how much you love him too Skye, we'll figure something out okay" I wanted to nod but knew there wasn't anything we could do given I've already looked but found nothing. "Even if I have to hunt down the bitch myself to get answers because you don't deserve this and my niece doesn't deserve to grow up without knowing her father" I squeezed his hand in appreciation.

"Thanks Jake" he nodded squeezing back before we continued on to more peaceful slightly distracting topics until his phone buzzed on the table and he picked it up reading whatever it was and smiled. "Who's that, that's bringing a smile to my big brother's face?"

"Nobody" he replied quickly dropping his phone back against the table.

"Don't lie to me Jakey, it's Braeden isn't it?" he looked up trying his best to keep the lie up. "I'm happy for you if it's what you really want"

"Really?" he asked and I nodded.

"Of course, you accepted my relationship with a werewolf for gods sake, the least I can do in return is accept Braeden" he smiled.

"Thanks Skye"

"So is it serious?"

"Kind of, I don't know yet"

"Do you want it to be?" I asked more seriously because very rarely did Jake get into serious relationships and it'd been that way for as long as I could remember.

"I don't know…maybe, she's the first girl that I feel like I can be myself with, I don't have to hide the most dominant part of my life with Braeden" I nodded with a smile because it's exactly how I felt when I met Derek.

"Yeah I know, I felt that way when I met Derek" I replied twisting the ring around on my finger. "I just wish that it could've lasted but we were doomed from the start and I should've known better"

"What do you mean?" he asked making me look up.

"A hunter and a werewolf, the sound of it spells recipe for a disaster, I mean just look at Scott and Allison, it just seems like one always dies on the other, I was just stupid enough to get pregnant and make it all the much harder for the universe to say screw you"

"Hey don't talk like that, Skye you can't let yourself give up hope because you lose hope and you go dark, just look at dad after mom died he was never the same and I don't want to see you end up that way"

"What other choice to I have Jake, Derek's all I have and he's being taken away from me"

"He's not all you have, you have me and you'll have a beautiful baby girl to remind you of all the good things that has happened in your life since you found Derek, just don't give up hope just yet Skye okay" I sighed nodding my head despite feeling the exact opposite but before I could voice anything else his phone rang and the exact same time mine did, I looked down and saw Derek's name so I quickly answered it.

"Derek?"

_"Something's happening over at the school, the others are in trouble" _I frowned looking up at Jake who was also on the phone talking to someone.

"How do you know?"

_"I'm with Braeden, I heard from Scott that the school was hosting this bonfire night and it just spelled an assassins best chance to take Scott and the others down, we're heading there now, are you still with your brother?" _

"Yeah and I'm guessing he's talking to Braeden as we speak" I looked up at Jake and he nodded.

_"Good stay with him, I don't want you anywhere near this" _

"Derek-"

_"Skye for once just do what I say" _he cut me off then hung up, I looked up at Jake angrily dropping the phone.

"Yeah…but-" he sighed rubbing a hand through his hair. "Okay and Braeden be careful" he hung up then looked up at me and I knew we had the same thought.

"Let's go" I dropped a twenty on the table to pay for the coffees and pastries we'd ordered.

"Skye it's-"

"I can't let Derek walk in there without his powers and Braeden might be with him but I just can't take that risk, I'm…I'm not ready to say goodbye yet" he sighed running his hand through his hair again before nodding his head and we rushed out to the Toyota leaving his bike for now and quickly drove over to the high school seeing it fully in swing of the bonfire Derek had said but as we drew closer I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and woozy. "I don't feel so good, somethings not right"

"Skye what is it?" Jake asked but I shook my head.

"Just keep going" he sighed loudly continuing on finding a parking spot and we jumped out with me nearly stumbling to the ground if Jake hadn't of caught me.

"What's wrong, is something wrong with the baby?"

"I…I don't know but I feel like I'm gonna be sick and my head is spinning" I mumbled as he held me upright.

"Have you been slipping alcohol into your decaf back at the café?" I looked up with an annoyed look.

"Get me to Derek"

"Skye you can't fight like this, you already at a disadvantage pregnant-"

"Get me to Derek!" I yelled cutting him off.

"For the love of…okay" he sighed wrapping my arm around his shoulder and started walking towards one of the entrances into the school, we walked down the halls looking for any sign of anybody but the halls we're deserted until I suddenly heard voices behind us.

"Stop" Jake stopped and I turned my head back the way we'd came. "We need to turn around"

"Why no one was back there?"

"Jake just trust me" he frowned confused but did as I asked and turned us around heading back the way we'd already came and the sight that greeted us was a security officer kneeling in front of Scott with Liam and Malia unconscious beside him, all looking to be soaked in something and with the security guard holding a lighter I'd have to guess it was gasoline. "Hey dickhead, get away from him!" I exclaimed and the guards head whipped up towards us and he smiled.

"Skyler Venandi, thought you'd be a tough little one to find considering your werewolf baby daddy's protective but here you stand" I faked a smile.

"You could've just called, girls like to be courted" I reached into my jacket and pulled out my dagger.

"Ten million would be a nice bonus" he replied looking down at Scott flicking the lighter on but before he had the chance to use it the music suddenly cut out and whatever bad affect had settled over the werewolves and me for that matter was suddenly gone.

Scott didn't waste time and grabbed the guards arm and closed the lighter dismissing the threatening flame then twisted the guys arm nearly breaking it but Braeden suddenly came out of nowhere using the butt of her gun to knock the guy away from Scott then Derek came out behind her turning to me with a dark angry look before running past me and Jake making us spin to see three guys that had snuck up behind us and efficiently knocked them out with a little bit of Braeden's help before she walked up to the leader and kicked him in the head and we all heard his neck snap instantly killing him.

"What happened to the gun?" Scott asked making me look up to see Derek walking towards him.

"You're covered in gasoline" he replied then held his hands out towards Scott.

"Oh yeah" Scott replied making me smile a little watching as Derek helped him stand before he turned to me anger present on his face as he looked at me then turned to Jake.

"Don't look at me man, I can't stop my sister anymore than you can" I bumped against Jake's shoulder before standing upright now that I didn't feel drained and nauseous.

"I told you not to come"

"When do I ever do what I'm told?" he rolled his eyes but wrapped his arm around me when I walked up to hug him relieved that he indeed can still hold his own in a fight even without his powers.

Braeden offered to take Jake back to his bike but I winked at Jake and he blushed before they left and I turned to Derek again as we walked towards the Toyota, I knew he was upset with me but I grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers.

"You can't be angry at me for worrying about you"

"No I can't but you shouldn't've come Skye" I sighed stopping tugging on his hand to get him to stop.

"I know but I didn't trust how much you can still hold your own and I didn't want to take the risk that I could've lost you, we don't know how much time you might have left so I don't want to waste any of the time we do have left" he sighed pulling me to him.

"I guess I can forgive you then, for compensation" I looked up raising an eye but he smiled suggestively.

"Lead the way" he smiled pulling on my hand to the car and we went home, barely making it inside the door before clothes came off and we fumbled our way towards the bed, rekindling the bond that we so desperately needed despite what could've happened tonight because no matter what anyone did to us they couldn't break the bonds that binds Derek and I together.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, I personally loved writing the scene between Skye and Jake, felt it was time to add some sibling bonding time.  
Please let me know what you guys think and anything that you'd like to maybe see as well, I welcome idea's ;)**


	10. Ep 10 - Monstrous

**Skye's POV**

"Everything looks fine with the baby, I do however suggest you start coming in more regularly just to make sure everything stays that way especially in the final weeks of your pregnancy, okay miss Venandi" I looked up at the nurse who had just finished up with a sonogram which I was long overdue for.

This morning my phone had gone off again reminding me I'd missed my last few appointments and Derek had been the one awake at the time and seen them so of course he'd demanded that I had to come in for a check-up so that's how I found myself laying down having a sonogram.

"I'll make sure she does" Derek replied before I could then helped me climb off the table after I'd finished wiping the gel off.

"Good" I nodded my agreement despite not knowing if it'd actually happen with our hectic lives and we started walking out but we bumped into Melissa and she told us what had happened with Stiles and Lydia, they'd almost been killed too at Eichen House so I wanted to see him.

"Just wait here, I'll be a minute" Derek nodded taking a seat and I walked down the hall to Stiles room and walked in without bothering to knock and saw him just sitting on the bed.

"Oh it's you" I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"Gee thanks for the enthusiasm Stilinski"

"No sorry, it's just I thought you were Melissa"

"Understandable, I just wanted to see if you were okay, I heard about you and Lydia almost dying at Eichen House"

"Yeah, Brunski punched me in the face and their saying I have a concussion but I'm okay just waiting to have a CT scan" I nodded. "Are you, Scott said you'd been at the school?"

"Yeah I didn't get too involved so I'm okay, I think I had a small reaction to the music like the others but I just had a scan and everything if okay with the baby so that's good" he nodded just as we heard a knock and this time it actually was Melissa.

"You find a tape player?" Stiles asked her, I looked at him confused but shook my head opting not to ask why he wanted a cassette player.

"No but I did find someone who was looking for you" Melissa replied looking at Stiles then stepped aside and I watched Malia walk in, I knew they'd broken up even if I didn't know why so this was incredibly awkward.

"Uh…I'll go, glad to see you're okay Stiles and you too Malia" I walked out with Melissa and she closed the door then locked it making me frown but she smiled and shrugged so again I let it go and went over to Derek. "Let's go I'm starving" he nodded and we started to walk out again.

We got some food at a local place but just as we started eating my phone buzzed with a text from Scott and my eyes widened looking up at Derek who looked at me confused before I showed him the text.

**_Kira found Satomi and the rest of her pack, their being hunted by more assassin's, we're taking them to Argent's building, could really use yours and Derek's help – Scott. _**

"So what?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean 'so what' we have to help, you're the one that wanted to find Satomi's pack remember"

"Yeah and we found Satomi, warned her about the dead pool" I rolled my eyes standing up.

"I'm going to help, you can sit here and do nothing if you want" I walked out leaving him but it didn't take him long to catch up and pull me to a stop.

"You're not going anywhere near anymore assassin's Skyler, why don't you get that?"

"Why don't you get the concept of helping others?" I shot right back at him. "They need our help Derek, you might be able to sympathize with Satomi since in case you forgot she's already lost more than half of her pack to the virus, we lost Boyd, Erica and Isaac so we know first hand how much it hurts to lose a member of your pack, I'm going to help with or without you, your choice?" I watched his eyes flick between anger, hurt, remorse then acceptance as he sighed.

"You're going to be the death of me" I frowned glaring at him for using those words. "Come on before I change my mind and chain you to the bed back at home" he started walking towards the Toyota.

"Yeah good luck with that, I know my way around a set of handcuffs"

"Who said anything about handcuffs?" I looked up with wide eyes seeing a smartass playful smile on his face and couldn't help smiling myself as we climbed into the car and he pulled out onto the road following the directions I was giving him since I knew exactly where the old Argent building was.

He pulled up and we headed inside listening to the dead silence which was putting me on edge and I grabbed the gun I'd grabbed from my secret compartment in the Toyota out from the waistline of my jeans and held it in front of me, Derek looked down at me nodding his head before taking the lead as we walked around the curtains.

I was just about to call for Scott to alert them that it was us when I whipped around hearing a growl from behind us but in the blink of an eye the gun was knocked from my hand and I was being held up by my throat against a concrete pillar by Brett the kid we'd helped save from Violet and Garrett.

"Brett stop!" I heard Scott yell as he ran into view just before Brett was pulled away from me and I dropped to the ground onto my knees choking in deep breaths as air filled my lungs. "Stop!" I looked up seeing Derek glaring at Brett who was glaring right back both in each other's faces.

"Der…ek I'm…okay" I coughed and he turned quickly coming over pulling me to my feet before checking me over seeing the red marks on my neck and angrily turned back to Brett. "He didn't know"

"He could've killed you" Derek spat so I touched his upper arm to calm him down.

"He's protecting his pack, nothing you wouldn't have done in his position" he looked down at me and I watched his eyes as he visibly calmed down then nodded before looking up at Brett still with a glare but it was less threatening than usual so I stepped out of his protective arm looking at Scott.

"Sorry I should've known it was you" I shrugged.

"It was our bad, we should've announced ourselves" I argued then looked around seeing Satomi and the rest of her pack, there was only seven of them. "Do we have a plan?"

"Not yet" Scott replied then looked up confusing me until I heard footsteps heading towards us putting everyone on edge especially since even I could suddenly hear the cock of a riffle so Satomi didn't think twice throwing the silver arrow thing I'd seen her with last time and Brett…who had to have some serious anger issues…ran out and we all followed seeing it was Argent this time. "Wait, wait!" Scott yelled stopping Brett for a second time. "Brett, this is his place, it's his!" Brett backed off at those words turning to us completely back to normal before he walked back over to stand with his pack.

"Scott, if you bring in guests you could have called" Argent spoke up walking towards us.

"I didn't know where else to take them"

"I know this man" Satomi suddenly spoke up walking forwards as we turned to her. "He may not remember but we've met before"

"You can trust him" I cut in stepping as forward as I could get with Derek's hand protectively on my bump.

"I trust him" Scott added making me smile and nod at him.

"How do we know he's not like the others?" Satomi asked looking at Scott.

"What others?" Argent and I asked at the same time and he looked at me, I haven't seen him since Allison died and Isaac left with him to France.

"Last night, there was a whole team after them and they used crossbows" Kira replied handing him half a crossbow bolt and as Argent spun it in his hand I saw the hunters mark engraved into the silver arrowhead.

"They're hunters, aren't they?" Scott asked looking back and forth between Argent and me.

"Not if they're killing for profit" Argent replied and I nodded my agreement. "Not anymore"

"Can they find us?" Brett suddenly spoke up.

"They might already know you're here, maybe they're waiting for dark" Argent replied and I looked up at Derek feeling his eyes on me and they definitely weren't happy, he really didn't want me to be here.

"So we're not safe here?" Kira asked looking up at Scott.

"We're not safe anywhere" Satomi replied looking at her before turning to Argent. "We've been trying to get out for days but everywhere we turn we find someone new trying to kill us"

"If they're coming Scott, they're coming for you too" I added looking at him.

"She's right, your still number one on the dead pool"

"I know" he replied nodding his head at us. "I know Lydia can get the answers from Meredith" I frowned knowing about that little titbit of information as well, the crazy Eichen girl was responsible for the dead pool this entire time right underneath our noses. "She just needs more time"

"Then that's what she'll get" Argent replied before he turned to me. "Skye can you get your brother here" I nodded quickly walking away dialling Jake's number and for once he actually answered.

_"Skye?" _

"Yeah it's me, listen we need your help, I'm with Derek, Scott and Argent were at the old Argent building, you remember it?"

_"Yeah I went there with dad once when I was a kid, why are you's there?" _

"We found a pack, they're being hunted down by actual hunters-"

_"What, that's…"_

"I know which is why we need your help, grab Braeden as well since we're gonna need all the help we can get"

_"Okay, we'll be there soon" _he replied before hanging up and I walked back over to everyone nodding my head telling Argent Jake was gonna be here and it wasn't long before he and Braeden arrived.

Argent, Jake and I talked from hunters perspective given we knew how hunters think and quickly got to work setting up motion sensors on all entry and exit points of the building before I walked over to Derek pressing my gun into his hand.

"Still know how to use it?" he nodded staring down at it before looking up at me.

"Skye this is nuts, I should have never agreed to this" I traced my hands up his biceps before cupping his cheeks.

"I know but we have to help them, it's the right thing to do" he sighed looking down at me then wrapped the arm without the gun in his hand around my waist pulling me against him.

"First sign of gunfire your going to hide underneath one of these desks and your not coming out until I find you, am I clear?" I smiled nodding my head.

"I know my place when it comes to protecting our little girl Derek" he sighed nodding his head then looked up over at Satomi and her pack. "They'll be okay" I added just as Scott walked towards us.

"They've got claws and fangs but they're not fighters"

"That's why I called you and Skye" Scott argued as Jake and Braeden joined us.

"Well try to remember that none of us have claws and fangs either" Derek argued right back making me frown.

"That's why they called us" Braeden and Jake cut in at the same time making me turn to them watching as Jake smiled all gooey eyed over her.

"Am I the only one still hoping this is all just a false alarm?" Kira asked looking up at Scott. "I mean it's possible we could wait here all night and nothing happens, right?" she looked around as we all shared a look at each other not answering her.

"Scott you heard anything from Stiles or Lydia yet?" Braeden asked turning to Scott instead.

"Lydia's still talking to Meredith, Stiles and Malia are headed to the lake house they're trying to stop it"

"What if there is no stopping it?" Brett suddenly asked from behind Scott. "What if it doesn't end until we're all dead?" I frowned looking at the ground again because Brett did make sense and the only thing running through my head right now was that it might not have been a bad idea to get the hell out of Beacon Hills and run like they'd been trying to do.

"Then let's send a message" Derek spoke up making me look up raising an eyebrow at him. "Let's make tonight perfectly clear to anyone with a copy of that list, it doesn't matter if they're professional assassins, hunters or an amateur who just picked up a gun" he held up the gun I gave him and I smiled because this is the Derek I fell in love with, the one who will never back down from a fight no matter how hard it seemed. "Anyone who thinks they can hunt and kill us for money is going to be put on another list, our list!" I squeezed his hand in approval. "They get to be a name on our dead pool" Braeden cocked her gun in an approval gesture making my smile even wider as Jake smiled at her again, they make a good match.

I walked away as Derek started talking strategy with Braeden, Jake and Argent as I looked around looking for any type of advantage and a place to hide since I had no intention to take Derek's concentration away from the fight even if I was terrified of losing him and his ability to shoot.

"Skye" I turned seeing Scott. "There's something you should know" I frowned confused watching as he reached into his pocket handing me a piece of paper, I flipped through it recognising the dead pool list but took note of the lack of Derek.

"What…what does this mean, is he…is he safe?" I looked up at Scott hopeful.

"I don't know but it gets worse" he flipped the page over and I saw an updated copy of the list, my eyes scanned down the list.

_Satomi Ito – 10  
Malia Hale – 4  
Liam Dunbar – 13_**  
**_Unborn Hale Child (Skyler Venandi) 14…_

I stopped seeing my name had gone up four million and quickly looked up at Derek and he looked over with a small smile so I quickly turned back to Scott so he wouldn't see the worried look in my eyes.

"Don't show this to him"

"But Skye-" I shook my head.

"Scott please, he'll only worry and get himself killed-" 'faster' I wanted to add but left it out. "I'll tell him but just…after tonight if we're all still alive" he nodded and my eyes scanned over the list again stopping at Malia's name. "Hang on…Malia Hale?"

"Hasn't anyone…I thought you guys knew"

"No, who…" I cut myself off looking over Derek.

"Peter" I turned back to Scott shocked since I could hardly believe that and the fact that they hadn't mentioned it, especially Peter.

"Malia is Peter's daughter…do I even want to know what woman in their right mind had a kid with Peter Hale of all people"

"People say the same thing about you" Scott replied with a joking smile which made me laugh and shake my head before bumping into him although the laughter was short lived as smoke suddenly filled the room as a flash grenade.

"Get back!" Braeden yelled alerting everyone to it and Scott grabbed my shoulder pushing me down out of the way.

"Hide!" I nodded not needing to be told twice and quickly ducked underneath one of the old desks covering my ears as the gunshots started from all directions and soon the growls of werewolves joined in the gunfire.

"Skyler!" I looked up just as Derek skidded to his knees next to my hiding spot.

"Derek, are you okay?" he nodded quickly firing a shot over the desk at something.

"Don't worry about me, are you okay?" I nodded my head quickly. "Okay, stay hidden and I'll be back"

"Derek wait!" I yelled but he was already gone, I sighed loudly anxiously starting to rub my stomach reassuring myself but I looked up hearing someone calling out.

"Brett, Brett!" I carefully crawled out from underneath the desk and saw the younger girl from Satomi's pack. "Brett where are you?"

"Hey you need to hide" she turned to me but I saw the red beam of light slowly raising up towards her head. "No!" I jumped up completely out of my hiding spot intending to knock her out of the way but before I knew it Scott had beat me to it throwing himself against the hunter who'd been ready to shoot her. "Get down"

I pulled on the girls arm pulling us down before I turned back to see Scott hitting the hunter knocking him around before he threw him on a desk before jumping up and went on to punch and slash into the hunter.

"Scott stop…stop!" I yelled hoping to get his attention but he clearly wasn't listening and the more he continued to attack the guy pinned underneath him his face was morphing to look like…like Peter's beast form so I ran forward. "SCOTT STOP!" he looked up with blood soulless eyes and his face morphed back to normal just as everything suddenly stopped around us, the gunshots and the growls.

I watched Scott suddenly reach into the gunman's pocket pulling out a phone then read something on the screen before showing it to the guy underneath him before dropping it and hopped off the table looking over at me but I turned my head since I couldn't believe he'd just nearly killed someone, I didn't think Scott could have ever been so blood thirsty even when he was learning he always had been in control but now I'm not so sure.

We all started coming out of the shadows meeting up and checking to make sure everyone was okay and I was relieved to see we hadn't lost a single person tonight and when Derek walked out I couldn't help rush into his arms wrapping mine around his neck.

"Oh god…is it finally over?"

"The dead pool might be but our troubles are yet to be over Skye" I sighed nodding my head against his chest, he was right the dead pool was over and we were safe in that aspect but the question still remained on how much time we had left together and whether or not he was going to live to see our baby girl's first breath into this world.

* * *

**A/N: So close to the end of Derek and Skyler Venandi's story.  
I do have to apologise for the lack of consistency with updates but school is just so hectic in the last few weeks that I am barely finding time to write so I will try and get the final two chapters up as quickly as I can.  
**

**Please review ;)**


	11. Ep 11 - A Promise to the Dead

**Skye's POV**

I started stirring feeling the hard kicks of my baby girl deciding I'd had enough sleep, I refused to open my eyes though and listened to the rain dripping down the windows and thunder boomed but then I felt a hand start rubbing the spot where our daughter had kicked so I turned my head seeing Derek wide awake.

"Hey" he looked up into my eyes.

"Hey" he smiled but I could tell it was forced.

"You okay, have you slept?" he shook his head rubbing his hand against my bump still.

"I've tried but my mind just won't shut down"

"I know what you mean" I turned laying on my back and he moved to accommodate the new position hovering over me instead but didn't move his hand from my bump. "What ever is gonna happen, I'm not going anywhere okay" he sighed barely looking at me. "Hey" I cupped his cheek lifting his eyes to meet mine but before I could say anything the alarm suddenly went off and we sat up rigid both grabbing guns which were by our bed.

We stood not caring that we were just in our underwear and started looking around for signs of the intruder but nothing seemed out of the ordinary until I noticed a set of feet making shadows underneath the door so I nodded and Derek turned pointing his gun.

We slowly and silently approached the door and he grabbed the handle then looked at me so I nodded that I was ready and raised my gun as he slid the door open but I dropped the gun frowning in confusion seeing Lydia standing there.

"Lydia?" she looked up all trance like then screamed and I covered my ears right up until she stopped then turned and walked away like that hadn't just happened. "Lydia!" I went to race after her but Derek grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Don't, she had no idea she's even here"

"Oh god…that was…it was a banshee warning" I turned to face him lowering the gun even more before moving towards him grabbing his arms. "Deaton really needs to hurry up and find something"

"Skye he might not even find anything and then…"

"Then we'll worry about it but for now I'm hanging onto my brothers words" he raised an eye questioning me. "When I met with Jake before the incident that happened at the school bonfire, I vented to him and admitted that I lost hope but he reminded me that I could otherwise I'd become my father" he frowned.

"You could never become your father Skye, you're too good hearted to ever become that man and I know you never will because I know you, our baby definitely got lucky in the mother department" I smiled a little bit but it fell because he refused to hold onto hope that he would get to see his baby born. "Let's try to get some sleep" I sighed nodding my head and grabbed his hand as we walked back to bed dropping our guns in their respectful places beside our beds and climbed into bed curling up with each with each other trying our best to fall asleep.

It'd been a full week since Stiles and Malia had found the source of the dead pool and shut it down, so far it had been quiet with no one else dying and no more people trying to kill us which was good except that it still wasn't the end of our problems.

I barely got to sleep before I was woken up again by my daughters incessant kicks so I decided to climb into the shower since warm water always just seemed to ease my sore limbs and stopped her kicking otherwise I'd have to get the hard ball which was Derek to talk to her and she'd immediately stop.

I climbed out wrapping a towel around my waist tightening it before I walked out of the bathroom but jumped in surprise seeing Scott standing in the loft in front of Derek who was sitting on the leather couch with a gym bag of what looked like cash and a lot of it.

"What the hell?!" they both looked up before Scott immediately looked away embarrassed as Derek rolled his eyes at my lack of clothes. "Do I want to know about the cash…Scott?"

"It's…I found it in Garrett's locker, it was payment from one of the supernaturals he and Violet had killed" I shook my head walking towards our closet and started getting dressed out of sight of Scott but could still hear them.

"Okay" Derek replied and I saw him push the bag away from him on the coffee table and I raised an eye in question because that was vaguely accepting of this since Garrett and Violet were taken care of a while ago and he'd neglected to tell us about this money until now even if it wasn't even Derek's money.

"Don't you wanna know why it took so long to return it?" Scott asked.

"How much do you make at the animal clinic?" Derek smiled looking up at Scott.

"Minimum wage" Scott replied shrugging.

"That's why" Derek replied shaking his head and I chuckled walking back towards them completely dressed and sat beside Derek. "Everyone can be tempted Scott, even a True Alpha" Derek added placing a hand on my knee.

"You're not angry?"

"It's not even mine, it belongs to Peter" Derek argued pointing at the bag of cash.

"Where's your money?" Scott asked.

"You're standing on it" Derek replied and Scott looked down at his feet before looking up shocked.

"There's another vault?" I couldn't help laugh.

"No he means the building, you think we were renting this place"

"I own the building and I have my own bank accounts, all the money from the vault was Peter's"

"I think we'd actually be better off if the rest never came back" I added scoffing as Derek stood zipping up the bag but he stopped looking up seeing Scott's look.

"I know Lydia was here last night" I frowned looking down at my hands in my lap. "Deaton's still working on figuring out what Kate did to you, if anyone can find an answer it's him"

"Thanks Scott, keep us posted" he nodded then started to walk out but hesitated. "What?"

"Can I…I need a favour" I raised an eyebrow. "I wanna take Kira out on a proper date but I…I don't know what to do, Allison always planned our dates" I nodded standing up and rubbed his arm in sympathy.

"I got an idea" Derek suddenly spoke up before I could and we both turned to him surprise evident on our faces.

"You…know how to plan a date?" I asked with a smirk and he glared at me playfully.

"Just trust me" he replied rolling his eyes then turned to Scott. "Bring Kira here, you can use the loft" I turned to Derek surprised that he just offered up the loft.

"Okay cool…great thanks Derek" Scott replied then he left, I turned to Derek as he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to his side and kissed my forehead.

"I never knew you had such a romantic side"

"I've been romantic before Skye, remember the candlelit shower" I couldn't help the small laugh.

"Yeah but that's different, you've never been a romantic when it comes to other peoples relationships especially Scott's"

"That's because he was dating an Argent, the enemy" I rolled my eyes.

"And what am I?"

"My mate" he argued kissing my forehead.

"Kiss ass" he laughed and I smiled since it felt like it'd been so long since he laughed and it was music to my ears.

"And my suggesting Scott use the loft had an ulterior motive" I gestured with a nod for him to continue. "I wasn't just up last night worrying about my death, I…I've been thinking a lot about us-"

"Derek please don't try and break up with me" he shook his head.

"No it's…far opposite to that actually" I frowned looking up at him. "I couldn't stop thinking that if I am gonna die then I don't want to leave with regrets and I already know I'm gonna regret not marrying you Skyler even if it is only for a short while" my eyes widened in shock.

"You're serious?" I asked stepping back a little.

"I am" I looked into his eyes and saw the seriousness. "I don't want to waste any more time with you"

"Derek I can't…we can't I mean, do you seriously want to have a shotgun wedding"

"I don't care, so long as I get to marry you"

"I…"

"Please" he grabbed my hands holding them between us and I couldn't help smile for the fact that he really wanted to do this and the more I thought about it the more I wanted it too.

"How do we even do this?"

"I…I kind of already looked into it and called the local courthouse, I applied for a marriage licence so it's all ready to go as soon as you say yes"

"I…uh…I have to call my brother, I definitely can't get married without my brother" he chuckled nodding his head.

"I know that, which is why I already called him" I looked up raising my eyes in surprise.

"And the best man is ready" I turned my head sharply seeing Jake standing near the door in a white button down, dress pants and with a wide smile.

"Jake!" I rushed over to him throwing my arms around his neck. "Thankyou" he smiled nodding his head.

"Anything for my baby sister" I let him go and he looked up at Derek. "I organised the courthouse for this afternoon and I picked up those rings you wanted" he held out a ring box towards Derek and he took it.

"You two have plotting behind my back, so unfair" they shared a look then we all laughed.

"Have you surprise you somehow"

"We're really doing this?" I asked looking up at Derek.

"So long as you say yes" I looked around thinking we were all crazy for even contemplating this crazy idea because it was nuts since we had no idea what the future was even going to bring but that was life.

"Any time Skye, the suspense is killing us" I chuckled rolling my eyes at Jake.

"Don't make me get down on one knee again" I smiled.

"Okay, we're crazy but of course I want to marry you" he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into a hug managing to pick me up and spin me around a little.

"Fantastic, then this wont be a waste" I turned to Jake as he walked back towards the door then returned with a garment bag, I frowned confused but he smiled holding it up and nodded for me to open it so I did and felt tears come to my eyes as I stared at the white dress.

"This is…it's moms" he smiled nodding his head.

"When Derek told me his plans this morning I went to the storage unit where we'd put all of mom's things after selling the house, I knew you'd want to wear it and fortunately for us you take after mom" I rolled my eyes but couldn't wipe the smile on my face.

"Am I missing something?" Derek asked us.

"My mom and dad had a shotgun wedding as well, she'd fallen pregnant with Jake before they had even thought about getting married"

"They literally got married right before I was born so this dress is maternity and should fit Skye" Jake added and I pulled him into a hug because I couldn't believe he'd done this for me, it'd always been my dream to get married in my mom's dress but I always thought I wouldn't be pregnant and would've had to taken it in but this was better than perfect, I was in the exact same place as my mom was twenty one years ago.

"Should we…do we tell anyone, I mean the others?" I asked turning to Derek but he shook his head.

"I want this to just be us, our family…that includes you Jake" I smiled at Derek as Jake laughed.

"Thanks"

"Someone has to walk me down the aisle" Jake smiled and nodded.

"Alright let's go, you two still have to do some stuff at the courthouse" I nodded taking in a deep breath suddenly scared out of my mind but I was doing this.

The drive to the courthouse was silent but it wasn't an awkward silence and when we walked we were met by the justice of the peace and I remained quiet while Derek supplied all the necessary documents since he was the one who knew what the hell was needed and I only spoke up when I was asked questions.

"And are you the witness?" he asked looking up at Jake.

"Yes, Jacob Venandi, brother" they shook hands.

"Okay everything is in order, there is a room just that way to get changed if you'd like"

"That'd be perfect" Derek smiled then turned to me. "You okay?" I nodded and his smile brightened. "I'll see you soon" I nodded looking him up and down, he was already dressed in a black button down so he didn't need to change.

"Okay" I followed Jake into the room and went behind the changing mirrors pulling the dress out with a heavy sigh before stripping down and changed into it then inspected myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"You okay in there Skye?"

"Jake…I…am I doing the right thing?" I asked.

"Skye if you'd have asked me that last year I would tell you you're nuts but I've seen first hand how much you and Derek love each other, you're doing the right thing Star because your happy and that's all I'll ever want for you" I smiled smoothing out the dress over my bump one last time before finally stepping out and he looked up with a huge smile. "And when Derek see's you, he might just faint" I laughed looking down at myself.

"You don't think the bump is too big?" he shook his head walking towards me.

"No, you're beautiful" he brushed some hair away from my face and pinned a flower pin in place making me smile because he was such a girl sometimes. "And now you're ready, so shall we?" he held up his arm for me to take.

"I'm ready" I nodded sucking in a deep breath then took his arm and he walked me out.

The short walk seemed to last forever but then I looked up meeting the eyes of Derek as we walked into the main courtroom, I'd never seen him smile like this until now and when we reached him Jake took my hand placing it in Derek's.

"Take care of my sister or I'll hunt you down" I laughed shaking my head at him as Derek nodded then lead me to where the justice of the peace was waiting for us.

"Are we ready to begin?" Derek and I both nodded. "Do we have the rings?" Jake nodded passing them up. "I understand you'd both like to say your own vows"

"Yes" Derek replied and I smiled although a little surprised since I had no idea what I was gonna say.

"Then as you place each other's rings on, you can say your vows" we nodded at him and Derek took the smaller ring then grabbed my left hand and slid it on to the knuckle then stopped and looked up into my eyes.

"Skye, you are my best friend, my confidant and my greatest challenge but most importantly you are the love of my life, you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible" I smiled and felt the tears start. "You have made me a better person as our love for each other is reflected in the way I live my life, I am truly blessed to be a part of your life which as of today becomes our life together, our family" he slid my ring over my left ring finger next to my engagement ring, I smiled and felt him wipe away a tear before taking a breath and grabbed the larger ring and did the same going with speaking from my heart trusting it was going to say everything I needed to say.

"Derek, one lifetime with you will never be enough, you are my best friend and the love of my life" I swear I saw a single tear in his eyes making me smile and press on. "Together we are an unbreakable pair and I promise to spend my days by your side, to inspire you, laugh with you and grow with you because I believe in what we are and I will always love you and our daughter with every beat of my heart" I slid Derek's ring on his finger.

"Do you promise to love and to cherish each other, for richer, for poorer and in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Derek replied never wiping the smile off his face.

"I do" I added smiling back at him.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife" he turned to Derek with a smile. "You may kiss the bride" it felt like we were moving in slow motion as Derek pulled me to him pressing his lips firmly against mine as they moved in synchronisation. "I'd like to present for the first time Mr and Mrs Derek Hale" he announced and I couldn't help smile hearing that for the first time, I'm not longer Skyler Venandi, I am Skyler Hale. "Congratulations" we nodded back at the justice of the peace then walked out after signing the official marriage licence.

"I can't believe that actually just happened"

"Believe it Star, although I never thought my little sister would get married before me"

"Well you need to hurry up"

"Pfft no way, I ain't planning on getting married anytime soon and aren't stupid enough to get a girl knocked up"

"Hey!" Derek and I both protested then we all burst out laughing.

"It's true, can't deny it" I rolled my eyes at Jake.

"Whatever, I'm gonna get out of this dress then we're gonna go eat, I'm starving" they both laughed again.

"You're always starving"

"Yeah cause I'm growing a human being inside me" I shot back quickly changing back into my clothes hanging the dress up in the back seat of the Toyota before we all went to a nearby restaurant and ordered food sitting down to eat and it felt so good to just be with my family, not worrying about anyone trying to kill us for once.

After we ate we dropped Jake off at the motel he'd been staying in since he moved out of the loft preferring not to bunk with us anymore then Derek drove out to the reserve up to the lookout since Scott and Kira we're probably well into their date by now, hopefully knowledgeable enough not to have sex on our bed.

"You happy?" Derek suddenly asked breaking the peaceful silence.

"Are you kidding, of course I'm happy, I've never been happier than I am right now" he smiled nodding his head before grabbing my hand playing with the two rings that now sat proudly on my ring finger and I smiled seeing his. "I love you Derek, more than anything"

"I love you too, Skyler Hale" I chuckled looking up at him.

"That's gonna take some time to get used to"

"Good because I'm never letting you forget it" I smiled laying my head against his shoulder looking out at the lights making up Beacon Hills trying not to think about the overhead cloud that was his impending maybe death and as I pushed those thoughts out of my head I felt my eyes start drooping shut before I drifted off.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I smiled watching Skye try and fight falling asleep as we sat in absolute silence before she lost the battle and couldn't help leaning my head on top of hers just holding her because I knew that this was short lived, I hated doing this to her and in reality it was stupid of us for have gotten married but I couldn't leave her without being able to call her mine and now I could, she was my wife and I was never letting her go.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I blinked my eyes open letting them get accustomed to the blinding sunlight shining in through the front windscreen then turned my head from side to side seeing that we'd fallen asleep still in the car up on the point.

I turned again and saw Derek as sprawled out as he could get in the drivers seat with his mouth hanging open making me chuckle quietly so as not to wake him and grabbed my phone seeing no texts from Scott to say he was done with the loft and my eyes widened since it was almost three in the afternoon, how we slept this long.

I looked back at Derek and suddenly smiled unable to help myself and quickly snapped a picture of Derek but the flash went off and he woke with a start snorting unattractively so I quickly acted as innocent as I could.

"Morning sleeping beauty" he looked over at me with serious eyebrows.

"Morning" he asked suspiciously as I tried not to smile or laugh. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing"

"Please I know you better than that, what have you done?" I couldn't help it and showed him the photo. "Delete it"

"No way, it's going in the family album I'm gonna make"

"Delete it or pay the price" he replied and I recognised the look in his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me" I huffed calling his bluff and it was all he needed, he reached over wrapping his arms around me stopping my escape and started tickling my sides making me laugh.

"Okay, okay I'll delete it, I'll delete it" he stopped and I sucked in a deep breath. "So unfair" I muttered deleting the photo then showed him I'd done it. "There happy"

"Ecstatic" he smiled then turned the car on. "You hungry, I'm starving" I nodded my head and he drove back into town and we stopped into the local diner ordering and I ordered a large cheeseburger cause I really was starving. "Any word from Scott?" I shook my head.

"Nope but it is after three so they would've left by now so I'm hoping we don't walk in and see either of them naked especially if it's in our bed"

"I already warned him to stay off our bed, I don't need that image every time we have sex from now on and I knew you'd probably kill him if they did"

"Probably" I nodded with a small smile before we finished up with our food before we drove back to the loft and walked in. "What the hell!" I exclaimed seeing the busted up window and glass everywhere. "I'm gonna kill him" I walked further into the loft but Derek suddenly grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Wait, this…it's not right"

"What do you mean?" I asked looking around and that's when he pointed to a few specks of blood on the ground so I bent down and picked up a piece of wood that also had splatters of blood on it then looked up as Stiles and his father suddenly ran in.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles asked walking in looking around as Derek grabbed my arm helping me stand back up.

"It was supposed to be a date" Derek replied.

"They we're both here?" Sheriff Stilinski asked us.

"And there both gone" I nodded just as Stiles' phone rang and he quickly answered it pressing it to his ear.

"Hey…Scott and Kira, we just don't know where" I frowned wondering who was on the other side and Stiles quickly put the phone on loudspeaker so we could all hear.

_"Mexico"_ Deaton's voice came from the phone. _"And if you want to save his life that's where your going too"_ Stiles hung up then we all shared a look that read everything we we're all thinking, this had Kate's pawprints all over it and she wasn't getting away with it, even if I have to travel all the way to Mexico again kill her myself.


	12. Ep 12 - Smoke and Mirrors

**A/N: OMG! this is it, the last chapter, hope you all like it. **

**P.S - This chapter changes around a bit from Skye's POV to Derek's POV. **

**P.P.S - Thankyou everyone for your review, favs, follows and support for this series, it certainly has been fun to write and experience the story of a hunter and a werewolves love story 3**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

Derek and I spent what should've still been the happiest days of our lives cleaning up our ruined loft for the entire night before I called in the big guns because we were going to Mexico again but this time it was to rescue Scott and Kira.

I brought out every gun I owned and started laying them out on the desk and when Jake arrived with Braeden their weapons added to my own but I knew this still wasn't going to be enough since it was next to impossible to kill a Berserker, I'd only heard of them from my dad since he faced one with Argent once.

"I still don't like relying on these things" Derek spoke up with a heavy sigh.

"I get it you miss your power, I would too" Braeden replied and I looked up surprised she even knew then turned to Jake with an accusing look and he looked back at me guilty.

"Sorry but I thought she should know" I rolled my eyes turning to Derek.

"It's not about power" he replied seeing my look. "It's about being able to help, I don't like feeling helpless"

"I'm human" I argued holding up a gun clipping a round into the bottom of it. "Do I look helpless?" he turned to me.

"You're all better shots then I am" I frowned looking at him then turned to Jake and he nodded leaving with Braeden following him out.

"Der, why do I get the feeling you don't think your coming back?"

"Not alive" he sighed so I dropped the gun down on the desk then walked around.

"You know I'm not okay with that and I'm not gonna let you die" he looked up then turned towards me cupping my cheek bringing his lips down on mine in a short sweet kiss before leaning back but kept his forehead pressed against mine as his hands dropped to my bump.

"I am" I looked up barely holding back the tears. "If it saves Scott and Kira"

"Der…"

"But to be honest I don't know if this is enough firepower to even take down one Berserker" he turned back to the desk dropping his hands and I stared at him because I couldn't believe him, I'd rather let everyone down and stay here if he was so sure this was it for him.

"Not even close" I looked up at the stairs seeing Peter walking down them. "Killing a Berserker is next to impossible, it's not just the firepower it's breaking the animal spirit from the human"

"Well the only people we know with that kind of experience is Argent and my dad, obviously the latter is dead and Argent isn't getting back to me" I spat back at him.

"Well then you're going to need help" I quirked an eyebrow towards him since it wasn't like Peter at all to offer help. "Like Malia, maybe Liam, definitely me" I turned towards Derek with questioning eyes since he had to see that Peter was too enthusiastic to help but he shrugged so I sighed.

Braeden, Jake and Peter took the weapons down to the car and I anxiously bounced my knee biting my nails since I didn't know what was going to happen tonight and have never been so scared of the unknown in my entire life.

"Do you think we can trust Peter?" I spoke up looking up at Derek.

"I'll never trust him but his help just might be the difference in saving Scott and Kira so I'm willing to take the risk" I sighed not exactly satisfied with that answer. "You okay?" I looked up at him again and he nodded down at my hands which were shaking like leaves.

"I just…I'm scared, I don't want to lose you" he sighed sitting next to me.

"Skye we've had this conversation"

"I know but it doesn't mean I have to like or accept it, you're everything to me Derek and I can't even think about going on without you"

"You have to Skye, for Talia" he rested his hand on my bump and I sighed laying my hand over his. "I want you to promise me that you'll always be there for her, she'll need you especially if she inherits the werewolf gene"

"You know I will Derek but I…" I felt myself start tearing up.

"I know baby" I looked up letting the tears fall as he pulled me into his arms, I cried into his shirt then lifted my head crashing my lips to his as if it was the last time we were ever gonna kiss since for all we knew it was going to be. "I love you Skyler Hale" I leaned back with the briefest of smiles at the sound of my new name.

"So much for a honeymoon huh?" he chuckled but it fell into a dry one. "I love you too Derek, I always will" he nodded pulling me by my waist into his embrace this time crashing his lips against mine until we heard a clearing throat behind us forcing us apart to look back at Peter standing in the doorway.

"As touching as this moment is, we have to go Derek" Derek nodded moving me off his lap where I'd ended up then stood, I followed but they both turned to look at me.

"You're not coming" I raised an eyebrow towards Derek challenging him to continue that sentence.

"I'm not, not going Derek Hale, if you think you wont be coming home then I'm not going to sit here waiting for the news that my husband of less than a day is dead so if you're going to stop me than you better chain me down with heavy chains"

"You's are married!" Peter yelled but we all but ignored him.

"Skye I can't…you can't risk anything happening to you or the baby"

"I'm not staying, end of discussion" I went to walk away but he grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Skyler please" I glared at him because he couldn't honestly believe that I would ever agree to stay here. "You're thirty-eight weeks pregnant and you know I can't protect you like before"

"She doesn't need protecting Derek" I looked towards the door and saw Jake who threw me a shotgun which I caught effortlessly. "You have to know why she needs to be with us" I turned back to Derek waiting for him to argue with us but he sighed knowing it was a useless task to argue with two Venandi's since it was a common fact that we were stubborn as mules.

"You're staying in the car" he snapped walking out and Jake rolled his eyes looking back at me.

"He'll calm down" I added walking past as we all headed downstairs to the Toyota ready to meet up with the others but before I could get in I got a text from Stiles. "Oh yeah sure Stiles cause we can just steal a police transport van" I muttered to myself after reading his text.

"I can get one" Braeden spoke up and we all turned to her as she held up a U.S Marshall badge.

"We'll meet you guys at the warehouse" Jake added reaching down taking Braeden's hand and she smiled at him before following him over to his bike pulling on the helmet as he climbed on and she behind them before I watched them drive away.

"Okay let's go" Peter spoke up again making me frown because I was still finding his enthusiasm way to unsettling.

I shook the feeling off because Derek was right, the more people meant a better chance at saving Scott and Kira so I kept my mouth shut as we climbed into the Toyota and Peter drove to the warehouse where we'd all agreed to meet and saw that Stiles, Malia and Liam had already arrived in Stiles' crappy Jeep and Braeden and Jake in the prison transport van Braeden had obtained.

"Are we really bringing him?" Derek asked as soon as we got out and pointed at Liam.

"Are we really bringing him?" Stiles shot right back at him pointing at Peter.

"We're bringing everyone that we can, including a heavily pregnant woman" I glared at Peter. "And considering Scott and Kira we're taken the night before a full moon, we should probably get going"

"What's that mean?" Malia asked him and I couldn't help looking between them searching for any sort of resemblance and could only just see it, they had the same eyes.

"If Kate took Scott back to the same temple that she took Derek, how do we know she's not planning to do the same thing to him?"

"What, she wants to make him younger?" Liam asked voicing everyone's opinion since I doubted that was what Kate wants Scott for.

"Or take him back to when he wasn't a werewolf" Derek replied and I turned to him.

"A werewolf can't steal a True Alpha's power but maybe a Nagual Jaguar with the power of Tezcatlipoca behind her…maybe she can" Peter added. "So if everyone is sufficiently freaked out, I say we get going"

"We can't" Stiles argued. "Not without Lydia"

"Where is she?" I asked as Stiles walked off a bit to call her.

"At the school" Malia replied.

"What's she doing at the school?" Derek asked her.

"We got Kira's sword but we need something with a stronger scent, Lydia went to get a jacket out of her locker"

"Nothing" Stiles spoke up coming back towards us.

"If she has a car, she can catch up to us" Braeden replied.

"That's a good point, we'll call her from the road" Peter agreed again way too enthusiastically.

"No, what if something happened, what if she's in trouble?" Stiles protested.

"Fine, you stay, you find her, we're gonna go on without you" I rolled my eyes clenching my fists.

"We don't leave people behind Peter!" I snapped and everyone turned to me surprised by my sudden anger but I couldn't hold it in anymore, something about Peter's behaviour just didn't seem right.

"I could call Mason" Liam suddenly spoke up. "He has a study group at school maybe he could look for her"

"Alright fine" Stiles agreed after Derek shrugged at him.

We all started heading for our respectful cars, with Liam, Derek, Braeden, Jake and I heading towards the prisoner transport van but Derek pulled me aside stopping me from getting in.

"What?"

"I need you to go with Peter" my eyes narrowed to glare at him. "Hear me out okay, Liam has no control so the less people in the back the better and with your brother in the front with Braeden it's easier for you to just ride with Peter"

"But…he could…"

"Stiles is gonna ride with me" I rolled my eyes since that wasn't any more reassuring. "You need to be safe and being crammed in the back of this thing with an out of control teenage werewolf is everything but safe, you just gotta trust me" I sighed grabbing his hand staring down at his ring before nodding my head. "Thankyou" he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"You be careful please" he nodded so I pulled the front of his shirt bringing his lips down onto mine.

"God Skye, I don't need to see that" I couldn't help laugh at Jake's protest before quickly squeezing Derek's hand one last time before I walked over to the Toyota.

"Remember what we're dealing with here, it's not just Kate it's Berserker's, you might see human eyes behind those skulls but do not assume that there's any humanity left" I frowned looking at Liam seeing him look down. "Oh…this little one is terrified of them, aren't you?" everyone looked at Liam as he looked around. "Don't worry my friend, it is that fear that will keep you alive, a reminder to everyone you do not fight Berserker's to survive, you fight to kill"

Peter finished his little speech then got into the Toyota with Malia opening the passenger side door and opening up the back to me but I hesitated seeing Derek climbing into the back of the transport van with Stiles and Liam but he looked back at me with a small smile.

"I love you" he mouthed at me so I mouthed it back before sighing as he shut the doors so I turned walking over to the Toyota and climbed in letting Malia close the doors before getting in herself.

"Welcome to the-"

"Peter just shut up and drive" I cut him off and he huffed before putting the car in drive and we were off driving all the way back to Mexico.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I hated being apart from Skye right now especially now but I didn't want her in any more danger than she already was coming with us so I was confidant she'd be fine with Peter so long as he kept his mouth shut and left her alone.

Liam called his friend Mason but as soon as he got off the phone I got to work chaining him down to the bench even though I had a strong feeling the handcuffs weren't going to hold him when it came down to it, I pulled on the one's I'd secured and was confident enough that they we're tight for now.

"All good?" I asked Liam after tightening the cuff, he tugged on them and they held. "Okay, I brought you something to help you" I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the triskelion talisman I'd grabbed from the vault. "This has been with my family for centuries, it's a very powerful supernatural talisman we use it to teach Beta's control themselves on a full moon" I lied then handed it to him before motioning to Stiles to back me up so he'd believe in it.

"Yes, its powerful" I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him. "Very powerful"

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I rubbed my stomach feeling another cramp ripple through it along with my lower back, it started happening right as we got onto the highway and I was blaming the stress and the headache of tonight especially since Malia had turned the music up loud in hopes she didn't have to talk with Peter either which I had a suspicion was Stiles' idea.

"Do you mind if I turn the radio down?" Peter suddenly asked and I turned from the window which was surrounded in darkness since the sun had almost set which made me worry more and more for Derek, Malia nodded so he turned it down then looked up at me in the rear-view mirror. "You okay little huntress?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine" I spat turning back to look at the van behind us.

"You're worried about Stiles?" Peter asked and I knew he was talking to Malia.

"I'm worried about everyone" she replied.

"Do I need to be worried about you?" I scoffed since Peter could never feel worry for someone else and saw him glare at me in the mirror again. "We have to go through the Berserkers to get to Kate then we have to go through Kate to get to Scott and Kira, trust me its going to be messy"

"Scott says we don't kill people" Malia argued.

"You think Scott would kill to save Kira?" I turned frowning at him. "Would you…kill to save Stiles?" he asked her but she ignored the question and looked out the window up at the bright full moon making me more anxious cause if she was feeling it then Liam definitely would be. "What is it?"

"The full moon" she replied with a heavy sigh as I looked back at the van again.

"Good, you'll need that power" I rolled my eyes again but then winched holding my stomach in pain again and this time they both turned to me.

"Its…its nothing" I tried playing it off.

"That's not nothing little hunter" I glared at Peter.

"She kicked me in the rips that's all" I lied and he looked back knowing that. "Just…I'm fine, we don't need to worry him" they both frowned knowing I was talking about Derek and what I pretty much knew now since this didn't feel right, I think…I think I'm starting to have contractions and hoped to god they were just braxton hicks even though they didn't feel like it given I've had a few braxton hicks before and they definitely weren't this intense.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I was looking out the front windscreen at the Toyota in front of us and watching as the sun set falling into darkness as the full moon rose and was annoyed that I didn't feel any of it since it was one thing I missed…the power the full moon gave me but that thought got pushed aside when Liam suddenly grunted jerking the handcuffs making Stiles flinch as we turned to him.

"Whatever you were gonna teach me…" he was clutching the talisman in his clawed hand as he looked up just as his eyes glowed bright gold. "I think you better start"

"Liam you with me?" I asked seeing the crazed look in his eyes. "We have a mantra that we use, you repeat it you focus on the words, it's like meditating, you say the words until you feel control coming back to you"

"Okay, okay, okay what are the words!?" he asked desperately holding onto his humanity as best he could.

"Okay look at the triskelion, see the symbol?" he looked down at it. "I have a tattoo on my back it's the same thing, each spiral means something"

"Alpha, Beta, Omega" Stiles spoke up getting where I was going with this.

"It represents the idea that we can always rise to one and fall back to another, Betas can become Alphas-"

"Alphas can become Betas" Stiles added.

"Can Alphas become Omegas?" Liam asked and I nodded thinking of myself.

"All you have to do is say the three words and with each one you tell yourself you're getting calmer, more in control, go ahead" I nodded at him.

"Alpha, Beta-" Liam spat out quickly.

"Slower" I instructed.

"Alpha…Beta…Omega" Liam said much slower this time then grunted. "Alpha…Beta…Omega"

"Good say it again, remember every time you say the words you're getting calmer"

"Alpha…Beta…Omega" Liam said again but this time it was less in control and a deep growl was slipping through so Stiles anxiously moved further away.

"Say it again"

"Derek, I don't think the powerful talisman of self-control is working" I looked up at Stiles but quickly looked back at Liam as he yelled and I saw he was shifting.

"Liam say it again!" Derek exclaimed but Liam roared in response and tried to make a move towards us making the van jerk to the side before Liam broke one of the handcuffs and my hand instinctively moved to counter the claws aimed at me.

"Derek!" I heard Jacob yell out more worried about my safety for his sister's sake.

"I think we're gonna need to go a little faster!" Stiles exclaimed staying out of the way.

"Keep going!" I yelled just as Liam broke the other cuff and I quickly directed my attention to that hand as well keeping his claws away from my neck.

"Liam!"

"We're almost there" Braeden called back but I could barely acknowledge anything but the dangerous claws aimed to grab my throat.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I was anxiously watching out the back window since the van had swayed off the road a few times which only meant one thing, Liam was definitely out of control and I was fearing for Derek's life all while trying to push my own pain and fear that I was in labour aside.

"You're trying to stay in control?" Peter suddenly asked looking over at Malia as if oblivious to what was happening behind us.

"Trying to stay human" she replied.

"That's exactly our problem, Scott has you thinking that control and humanity are the same for us, now let me give you some fatherly advice if you're going to face something as animal as a Berserker and try to win you need to focus on the animal inside you, you'll need every ounce of ferocity and savagery you can muster, you'll need it all" I rolled my eyes.

"God please remind me never to send my daughter for her Great-Uncle's advice on werewolfitude" I knew for sure that Peter probably glared at me again but I was still staring back at the van.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

"Liam keep focus!" Stiles yelled at him. "Derek I don't think Alpha, Beta, Omega is resonating with him" he added towards me.

"Do you know any other mantras!?"

"Yeah I do" I turned my eyes to Stiles in confusion. "Liam, Liam what three things cannot long be hidden?" Liam paused for a split second but it was short lived and he continued to try and attack me as I held him back. "Liam!" Stiles started getting involved since this kid was strong and I was finding it hard to keep his claws away from my neck. "Look at me, what three things cannot long be hidden, what three things?" Liam hesitated again looking at Stiles.

"Sun… the Moon…the Truth"

"That's it, say it again"

"Sun…the Moon…the Truth" I sighed relaxing as Liam was finally calming down.

"Derek?" Jacob asked again so I looked up at them nodding my head.

"We're okay"

"The sun…the moon…and the truth" Liam said one last time and was completely back to normal so we all took a breath of relief as Stiles hit my shoulder.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

We were finally here but I was less than ecstatic since the pain in my lower back and abdomen was getting worse by the minutes and I didn't want Derek to notice and slip up by worrying about me, I sighed taking a deep breath opening my door to get out but the first thing my eyes landed on was one of the Berserkers pulling Derek out of the van throwing him to the ground before quickly picking him up and plunging it's talon thing into his chest.

"Derek!" I screamed just as a round of shots went off and I looked up seeing Braeden and Jake both firing at it before it ran off. "Derek!" I ran over to him just in time to steady him against the wall as the everyone else ran towards us. "Look at me!" I cupped his cheeks forcing him to face me and saw blood on his lips instantly having me tearing up knowing that wasn't good before I looked down moving his hand out of the way of the wounds seeing them bleeding heavily.

"How bad is it?" Peter asked me for once actually sounding concerned for someone other than himself…he did have a heart and love his nephew…deep down.

"I'm fine, I'm fine just get to Scott" Derek argued before I could say anything. "Just find him, we'll be right behind you, go" they all hesitated. "GO!" he yelled and they all started to head inside but Stiles stayed back. "Hey, hey save him" I frowned looking at Stiles as we started to run to catch up but again he chanced one last look at Derek before disappearing into the church. "Skye go…I don't want you to see this" I shook my head cupping his cheek again.

"In sickness and in health remember, I'm not going anywhere" he chuckled weakly.

"I don't think our vows quite cover this" I rolled my eyes leaning my forehead against his fighting back the tears.

"They did for me" he chuckled again.

"Lydia was right" I leaned back frowning as I fought as hard as I could to keep the tears at bay.

"No she isn't, I'm gonna get you out of here and we're going to get the hell out of Beacon Hills, you're going to help raise your daughter, do you understand me!"

"Skye here" I looked up as Jake knelt beside me and held out a Glock. "We'll get you outta here mate, just hold on cause I've got a million brother-in-law jokes I gotta use" I rolled my eyes but smiled a bit since he was only trying to distract us.

"It's a mortal wound and right now I'm feeling pretty mortal"

"We're not gonna let you die Derek, your family and Semper Familia" I smiled at Jake nodding my head.

"Semper Familia" I chanted back then we both turned to Derek who looked up at us with a quick nod of his head.

"Semper Familia" he replied fumbling a bit with the words not as familiar with them as Jake and I were but it made me smile none the less cause he'd spoken Latin, something I'd always thought I'd get to teach him one day, the peace of our family moment was spoiled by a distant growl echoing and we all looked around trying to see where it had come from. "I think you's might just have to concentrate on saving yourselves" Jake looked up so I nodded for him to go help Braeden. "I love you" Derek said as soon as he was gone.

"Don't do that, I've told you before not to say goodbye"

"And I remember telling you that we might not have had a choice" I shook my head hissing in pain as a sudden contraction swept through my abdomen. "What is it?"

"Ah…nothing!" I yelled since this was the worse one yet.

"Don't give me that, what's wrong?"

"I…ah…shit…I'm in labour!"

"Right now!" he exclaimed then hissed in his own pain.

"Oh my god, yes right now!" I hutched over barely able to stay upright.

"Heck of timing Skye" I glared up at him.

"You think I have control over this, I thought it was braxton hicks" he looked up at me.

"When did they start?"

"Just after we left Beacon Hills but they weren't this bad"

"Skye!" I looked up fearfully and his eyes softened. "Sorry" he added just as we heard the gunshots start. "Oh baby girl you couldn't've waited until your mothers safe" he stroked my stomach as we looked around and noticed one of the Berserkers along with Kate forcing anger to rise in me since this is all her fault, I growled and went to stand up but Derek grabbed my hand. "Don't you dare"

I sighed looking back up seeing Berserker had Braeden up against a wall by her throat and Jake was underneath Kate's feet so I weakly stood up ignoring Derek's weak attempts to stop me but before I could do anything cars suddenly showed up and I saw the Calavera's get out of them unleashing some heavy fire power then I saw Argent and…Parrish arrive helping them and Derek was quick to pull me down out of gunfire which meant I couldn't see what was happening but another contraction quickly made me forget about what was happening behind us.

"Ow…ow…ow" he rubbed my stomach but I could tell his energy was draining so I turned my head and saw his breathing was laboured and wheezy. "Derek?" he turned his head weakly. "Derek?" he tried his best to smile in hopes to reassure me but it fell and his head lulled to one side. "Derek?" I teared up watching the life leave my husband. "Derek wake up!" I grabbed his head shaking it but there was no resistance. "No, no please…you…you can't leave me" I grabbed his hand putting it on my stomach. "She needs you…I need you" tears were constantly rolling down my face. "No!" I screamed and Jake must've heard cause he came over pulling me away from him.

"Skye…Skye stop!" he yelled when I fought against his hold just wanting to be by his side. "Star he's gone, come please" I went limb at those words and let him pull me away but he suddenly stopped and I looked up seeing we were face to face with the devil bitch herself and she had the balls to laugh.

"Oh Skyler, you didn't think your little love story was gonna last did you, don't you know that hunters and wolves can never be together, there is a natural order that makes sure of it"

"No there's not, you did this to him!" I screamed shoving Jake's hands off me and marched up towards her ready to kill but she easily swung her hand out backhanding me across the face sending me to the ground landing on my side since I had the instinct to protect my baby but god it hurt and seemed to force a contraction.

"Tut…tut…tut, seems that abomination wants to come out" I glared up at her clutching my stomach in protection.

"Get away from my sister!" Jake yelled running up but she kicked him back and he hit his head against the ground instantly knocking him out.

"Jacob!" she laughed but before she could finish us off I saw Araya walking up and she turned to her.

"You're next Araya, I'm coming to kill you next" Araya didn't shy away and flipped out her electrical prod.

"Come La Loba, let me show you how the Calavera's die" Kate roared throwing back her claws ready to strike but a howl stopped her, I looked over to where Derek was but he wasn't there and instead a black wolf jumped over the wall running straight for Kate and my eyes widened when it's eyes glowed blue…Derek's blue before Kate growled as the wolf jumped on her and clamped it's jaws on her arm crushing it and she screamed trying to fend it…him off.

When it finally let her go she started to crawl away and I watched as the wolf turned into Derek and I couldn't believe my eyes or the sudden overwhelming joy that flooded my very soul at seeing him alive and standing in front of me again.

"You were…you were dead" Kate stuttered staring up at Derek in shock.

"No" Derek replied shaking his head at her. "I was evolving, something you'll never do" a Berserker snarled and started towards him but Derek moved with amazing speed and grabbed its skull then broke it causing the Berserker to disintegrate as Kate scrambled up and started to run away but another gunshot rang out and Kate fell back so we looked up at saw Argent had been the one to shoot her.

"Chris?" Kate asked shocked again before she got up and ran back into the temple with Argent following after her.

After they we're gone my eyes looked up towards Derek as he turned towards me, I looked him up and down thinking this was a concussion induced mirage but he started towards me kneeling down helping me sit up and I was able to reach up and touch his cheek.

"You're…it's really you"

"It's me" he nodded and my face broke out into a grin as I flung my arms around his neck hugging him.

"Uh Skye…you might want to uh save that for later" Jake interrupted then nodded at Derek and I looked him up and down finally noticing his lack of undress and Parrish came over throwing a blanket at him to cover up his privates just as I hunched over in pain clutching my stomach. "What's going on?" Jake frantically asked.

"It's the baby, she's been in labour since we left Beacon Hills" Derek replied given I couldn't. "We have to get her to a hospital"

"No, I have to know if Scott's safe" I argued barely through the pain.

"Skyler no, we're getting you to a hospital" Jake shot back then looked up at Derek and together they lifted me up between them carrying me towards the Toyota setting me inside but Scott and the others suddenly walked out.

"Scott!" they all looked over at me.

"What's going on?" Scott asked as he and Stiles ran up.

"She's in labour, we have to go" Derek said so Scott nodded.

"Go, go"

"I have these" Argent suddenly walked up with some clothes for Derek who quickly took them and went to the trunk to chance. "Skye, stop being stubborn like your mother and listen for once" I couldn't help smile and reach out squeezing his hand. "Just focus on bringing that baby into the world" I nodded relenting and he closed my door then cupped my cheek through the window.

"Thankyou Chris, for everything" he nodded just as Derek climbed into the driver's side and I looked back seeing Jake in the back. "Get her out of here" Derek nodded at Chris then started driving, I looked back at everyone unsure if I was gonna see any of them again.

The drive to the nearest hospital was hell as my contractions seemingly sped up and I was screaming bloody murder and curses at Derek blaming him as he pulled up right out the front not bothering to park before jumping out.

"I'll get a doctor!" Jake yelled running inside as Derek came around opening my door helping me out of the car just as another contraction started and I bit my lip to stop the scream that wanted out.

"Just breath…breath Skye" I glared up at Derek but before I could say anything a nurse arrived with Jake wheeling over a wheelchair and seated me into it before wheeling me inside getting me admitted straight away and settled in a room hooked up to a bunch of machines to measure the baby's heart rate, my contractions and an IV to keep my fluids up.

"Oh my god…make this stop please" I cried laying on my side propped up in a position the nurse had put me in hoping it'd relieve some of the contraction pain but it did jack shit.

"I know, Skye I know" Derek replied rubbing my back from his position beside the bed while Jake had to stay out in the waiting room.

"No you don't know but you will when I chop your freaking-"

"Good morning, how are we feeling?" a doctor cut me off before I could say the rest as he walked into the room.

"Are you kidding, I feel like I'm dying!" I exclaimed.

"Skyler Hale is it?" I rolled my eyes nodding. "Okay roll onto your back for me and we'll see how far along we are" I did as he asked watching as he gloved up his hands then reached up and I had to firmly grab Derek's hand stopping him from killing my doctor. "Okay your around five centimetres, you could be in for a long wait, are we thinking about having an epidural?"

"No…wait yes…no…no" I replied unsure.

"I'll let you think about it a little longer and talk to your partner here but don't take too long since sooner is better than later" I sighed as he walked out then turned to Derek.

"Do you think I should?" he met my eyes.

"It's up to you Skye, I don't want you to be in pain"

"I don't…owwww!" I cut myself off as another contraction came but the pain died off a lot quicker than before, I turned to Derek and saw black veins running up the length of his arms onto his neck and cheeks before it stopped. "Did you just…" he nodded. "It's really all back, you're a…thingy again"

"I guess so" he replied.

"Good I don't need an epidural then, you can share my pain you asshole" he laughed grabbing my hand entwining our fingers.

"I'll gladly share you pain Skye since I'm half the reason you dealing with it in the first place" I nodded my head with a small laugh before settling back in my position to try and help the pain a little but every time I'd have a contraction Derek would help and I'd laugh when he winced with me, who said the guy can't feel labour pains.

It was a whole nine hours spent in this room dealing with the pain of contractions and tiredness before my doctor announced I was ready to push so the room was suddenly filled with people all helping me deliver my baby but the most support was Derek who'd wipe away the sweat from my forehead and siphon some pain when nobody was looking and although I screamed and carried on yelling at Derek that never again would I go thorough this everything stopped to a standstill as sounds faded away as soon as the first cry filled my ears as my baby was born.

"It's a girl!" my doctor announced laying her straight down on my chest wiping her with the towel that had been ready and waiting for her arrival but I could care less because as soon as I met the eyes of my daughter I fell in love.

"Hi my sweet baby girl" she was still crying especially as the nurses helped clear the amniotic fluid out of her mouth helping her breath for the first time. "My little Talia"

"Talia's a beautiful name" one of the nurses commented and I smiled up at her before looking up at Derek who was staring down at his daughter with tears in his eyes.

"It was his mother's name" Derek met my eyes before kissing my forehead.

"You're amazing Skye, she's amazing" I nodded looking back down at my daughter before she was quickly taken to be weighed, measured and had her footprints taken for her birth certificate and I finished up the rest of my birthing while they did that.

A little later on she was returned to me and I couldn't stop staring at her as we were left alone to bond as a family, I gently rocked her in my arms as she slept since everything hurt right now but all of it was worth it to be able to hold her for the first time.

"Do you wanna take her?" I asked looking up at Derek and he smiled nodding his head before gently taking her from my arms and held her like he'd been doing it for years.

"Hey little pup" I smiled leaning on my elbow watching him with our daughter especially as he breathed in her scent.

"Anything?" I asked curious to whether or not he could smell any werewolf indication.

"No but that could change later on, for now she's just our little girl…and perfect just like her mother" I rolled my eyes but smiled at him.

"Just cause your kissing ass doesn't mean your ever touching me again Derek Hale" he laughed looking over at me.

"We can talk about that later when there's not innocent little ears present" I couldn't help laugh with him just as Jake walked in without knocking and came towards me pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"You did good Star" I smiled at him as he walked over to Derek to get a look at his niece. "She looks just like you"

"Nah I see Derek, especially the hair" I argued and he curiously removed the pink beanie from her head revealing her head of black hair.

"Oh my god, that is the cutest thing" I laughed at Jake cause he was sounding like a total girl. "Guess it goes well with this then" he pulled a stuffed toy from his jacket and held it up and I laughed seeing it was a black wolf. "Seemed fitting huh especially now that Derek over here is a complete freakshow shredding his clothes and turning into a full blown wolf"

"I knew it was hereditary since both my mom and Laura could turn into wolves but I always thought it had skipped me and Cora"

"Oh my god Cora, we have to tell her that she's an Aunt" I exclaimed startling Talia who let out a loud wail and Derek looked down panicking. "Oops"

"Way to go Skye, mother of the year award"

"Shut up" I replied glaring at Jake as Derek rocked and shushed her but she wasn't having any of it and I could see he was getting frustrated. "Der give her to me" he sighed handing her over and I held her close patting her back like I'd seen other people do to calm down babies online with my research but Talia wasn't having any of us.

"Oh sweetie" I looked up as a nurse walked in.

"What do we do?" I asked frantically.

"Have we fed yet?" I shook my head and she smiled nodding her head. "Could be why, are we breast feeding?" I nodded my head since I at least wanted to try it. "Alright let's see if we can get her latched to help your milk start to come through"

"And that's my cue, I'm gonna find a hotel and will come back later Star" I nodded since I didn't exactly want my brother seeing my boobs. "Congratulations again" he hugged Derek surprising him before he came over kissing my forehead and Talia's before making his exit.

It took a few goes to figure out what the hell I was doing and a lot of instructions and guidance from the nurse before Talia latched onto my nipple and started sucking which was strange to say the least but at the same time was breathtaking.

"There we go she's a natural" I smiled never taking my eyes of Talia as he fed. "Fed her on this side for ten minutes then swap to the other side and if you need help just give that button a press and I'll come back in but looks like you two have it figured out already" I nodded.

"Thankyou" she smiled then left closing the door and I returned my eyes back to my baby girl.

"What does that feel like?" Derek asked curiously making me chuckle.

"Unexplainable but at the same time it's kind of cool" he laughed taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"God I can't believe I'm a father" he suddenly said never lifting his eyes away from her.

"I can't believe I'm a mother or the last twenty four hours have been real, I keep thinking I'm gonna wake up and it was all a dream"

"Its not a dream, she's real and she's ours" I smiled nodding my head looking down at her again feeling so much love for her already it was crazy and knew that I was never going to let anything harm her again. "I love you Skye so much and I love her"

"I know" I replied smiling up at him before I grabbed his hand squeezing it. "We're a real family now" he smiled squeezing my hand back.

"Semper Familia" I laughed since he'd still struggled with the words but it was cute.

"Semper Familia" I agreed nodding my head as we continued to just sit and watch her cause there was nothing better in life and finally everything just seemed right and perfect for us and I'll be damned if I was gonna let anything ruin it.

* * *

**A/N: That's it. :'(, or is it...dun dun duh...**


End file.
